Hinter den Schatten
by Blue April
Summary: Die Hochzeit steht kurz bevor, aber bis es soweit ist, gibt es noch allerhand zu tun [Kapitel 7 up] R
1. Ein ganz normaler Tag?

**Titel: **Hinter den Schatten; Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere von „Fluch der Karibik" gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

**Hinweis: **Die Geschichte beginnt ca. 4 Monate nach dem Abenteuer mit Captain Barbossa.

**Anmerkung: **ff.net wird das vermutlich nicht so hochladen, wie es auf meinem Computer aussieht, das bitte ich zu entschuldigen.

**Ein ganz normaler Tag?**

_Der Horizont ist die Grenze deines Sehnens._

_Solange du die Hoffnung nicht verlierst,_

_wirst du deine Suche niemals aufgeben!_

****

** **

Es war eine kühle Nacht mit sternenklarem Himmel gewesen. Nun, da die Sonne schon einige Stunden über den Rand des endlosen Ozeans hinaufgewandert war, konnte man die sanfte Wärme, die sie verbreitete, spüren. Der Himmel war wolkenlos und ein leiser Wind pfiff über die leicht schäumenden Wellen.

Es war ein ruhiger, schöner Tag und nur eines durchbrach die angenehme Stille . . . „Jo Ho, Jo Ho, Piraten haben's gut.", Captain Jack Sparrow stand am Steuerrad seiner geliebten _Black_ _Pearl_, ließ sich die salzige Seeluft um die Nase wehen und lauschte dem Gesang seiner Crew. Diese war eifrig am Arbeiten, denn an Bord eines Schiffes wie es die _Black Pearl_ war, gab es immer etwas zu tun. Besonders nach der letzten Schlacht mit einer Piratenbande, die dachte, es mit Captain Sparrow und seiner Crew aufnehmen zu können, war einiges angefallen, das Reparatur bedurfte: Scheiben waren während der Gefechts zu Bruch gegangen und diverse Planken mussten dringend auf Fordermann gebracht werden. Während die Crew am Arbeiten war, sang sie ein Lied, welches ihr Captain ihnen einst beigebracht hatte, um die Sache ein wenig unterhaltsamer zu gestalten.

Jack Sparrow stand auf der Brücke, blickte gedankenversunken über das Meer und summte vor sich hin. So merkte er auch nicht, dass Gibbs die Treppe nach oben gestiegen war und sich neben ihn gestellt hatte.

„Captain!", sagte Gibbs und schaute Jack an. Doch dieser antwortete nicht.

„Captain?", rief Gibbs nun ein wenig lauter und tippte ihm leicht auf die Schulter.

„A - aye?", sagte Jack leicht erschrocken. Er sah aus, als hätte man ihn aus einem Traum geweckt. „Gibbs, du bist' s!", stellte er erleichtert fest. „Was is los?"

„Wohin segeln wir?", fragte Gibbs. „Wir sind schon mehr als 2 Wochen, seit wir von unserem letzten Aufenthalt in Tortuga aufgebrochen sind, unterwegs. Unsere Vorräte gehen zu Neige und müssen dringend aufgefrischt werden!"

„Hm ... wir müssten unser Ziel in weniger als 3 Tagen erreichen. Dort sollte es möglich sein Vorräte zu beschaffen.", antwortete Jack.

Gibbs sah ihn fragend an. „Aber wohin ...", er brach ab. Jack' s Blick nach war er mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder wo anders und hörte Gibbs nicht mehr zu.

Gibbs schaute seinen Captain verwirrt an, drehte sich langsam um und ging in Richtung Treppe davon. Es war doch sonst nicht seine Art, der Crew zu verheimlichen wohin sie segelten. Er wird schon seine Gründe dafür haben, dachte er sich und stieg die Treppe herunter, um sich wieder an seine Arbeit zu machen.

Er wird seine Gründe haben ...

Zur gleichen Zeit, Port Royal

Auf dem großen Marktplatz in der Mitte der Stadt herrschte reges Treiben. Händler standen hinter ihren Ständen und boten laut rufend ihre Waren an. Viele Stände waren mit frischem Obst und Gemüse beladen, aber auch Gewürze, Stoffe und andere Waren aus fremden Ländern wurden angeboten. Einige Frauen mit Kindern gingen von Stand zu Stand und stritten sich mit den Verkäufern um die Preise der zu kaufenden Waren.

Elizabeth Swann eilte, ohne auf die Unmengen von Angeboten zu achten, über den Platz in Richtung der Schmiede, in der ihr Verlobter Will Turner arbeitete.

„Tut mir leid, bin heut spät dran!", rief sie, als sie die Schmiede betrat.

Will blickte auf, ließ den Hammer, mit dem er gerade die Klinge eines Schwertes bearbeitete sinken und strahlte sie an. „Ah, Guten Morgen, Lizzy! Schön, dass du da bist. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du hättest es vergessen."

„Wie könnte ich!", sagte Elizabeth und grinste zurück.

„Ich bin gleich so weit.", sagte Will und fing wieder an, auf die Klinge zu hämmern.

Wie schon vor seiner Verlobung mit Elizabeth vor 4 Monaten arbeitete Will Turner auch jetzt noch in der Waffenschmiede. Obwohl er dies nun nicht mehr nötig hätte, wollte er seine Arbeit und auch sein Hobby nicht aufgeben. Zumal er auch der beste Waffenschmied war, den man in Port Royal finden konnte. Er wohnte und lebte jetzt bei Elizabeth im Haus des Governor' s Swann, stand jedoch bei Morgengrauen auf und ging zeitig an die Arbeit. Vor zweieinhalb  Monaten war sein Meister, Mr. Brown, gestorben und er hatte die Schmiede übernommen. Nun konnte er sich seine Arbeitszeiten selbst bestimmen.

„So, ich bin fertig. Wollen wir dann anfangen?", fragte Will seine Verlobte, die derzeit ihren Umhang abgelegt hatte. Obwohl es draußen nicht kalt war, hatte Elizabeth den Mantel angezogen, damit man ihr zerrissenes, altes Kleid nicht sah.

„Ich hab nichts dagegen!", sagte sie.

Will legte den Hammer auf seinen Platz, hing das noch nicht vollkommene Schwert zu den anderen und nahm sich die zwei stumpfen Schwerter, die in einer Ecke standen. Er gab das eine Elizabeth, das andere behielt er. Sie gingen in die Mitte der Schmiede, wo sie Platz hatten, und stellten sich gegenüber. Sie schauten einander konzentriert an und Will rief: „Achtung, vorbreiten!"

 Sie nahmen ihre Angriffsposen ein.

„Und Los!", kommandierte Will. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf Elizabeth zu, hob sein Schwert und sie fingen an, sich zu duellieren. Während sie kämpften, gab Will seiner Verlobten immer wieder Tipps, was ihre Arm- und Beinarbeit anging.

„Du wirst immer besser, alle Achtung!", bemerkte er.

„Bei einem solchen Lehrer ist das doch kein Wunder.", antwortete sie und schmunzelte.

Will schaute sie an und war für einen Augenblick nicht wachsam genug. Sein Schwert fiel zwei Meter neben ihm zu Boden und er spürte die kalte Klinge von Elizabeth' s Schwert an seiner Kehle. Er blickte sie erstaunt an und hob die Hände.

„Clever, die Unachtsamkeit des Gegners zu eigenem Vorteil zu nutzen.", sagte er anerkennend.

Elizabeth ließ die Klinge sinken und warf das Schwert zu dem anderen auf den Boden. Sie ging langsam auf Will zu und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Aber nicht alle deine Gegner lassen sich von deinem bezaubernden Lächeln aus dem Konzept bringen, das ist dir hoffentlich klar?!", sagte Will und nahm die Hände wieder nach unten.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber bei dir hat' s doch wunderbar funktioniert, oder?", Elizabeth grinste ihn schelmisch an. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen und küsste Will sachte auf den Mund.

Es klopfte.

Will und Elizabeth öffneten die Augen und ließen einander los.

„Ja bitte?", rief Will, ging zu den beiden Schwertern und hob sie vom Boden auf.

Die Tür ging auf und Governor Swann betrat die Schmiede. Er schaute sich um und erblickte seine Tochter.

„Elizabeth?", er sah sie fragend an. Dann erkannte er das Kleid, das sie trug und sein fragender Blick veränderte sich zu einer begreifenden Miene. Dann sah er Will an und erkannte die zwei Schwerter in seiner Hand. „Ah, ich verstehe. Ihr habt wieder trainiert, wie? Aber seid vorsichtig ihr zwei! Will, wie weit bist du mit dem Schwert, um das ich dich gebeten hatte?", fragte er an Will gewand.

„Ich bin gestern damit fertig geworden. Es muss nur noch mal poliert werden, dann können sie es haben.", sagte Will und stellte beide Schwerter wieder in die Ecke. Dann ging er zu dem Halter, in dem die schon fertigen Schwerter hingen. Er holte eines hervor wie jenes, das er für Commodore Norrington angefertigt hatte. Doch wie er gesagt hatte, war es noch schmutzig und hatte eine Politur bitter nötig.

„Ich werde es heute noch fertig stellen und es ihnen dann vorbei bringen.", erklärte Will.

„Wie oft soll ich dich noch bitten, mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen?!", beschwerte sich der Governor mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Übrigens, ich wollte euch beide zum Dinner einladen. Ich muss eine Ankündigung machen und möchte, dass ihr dabei seid! Also kommt bitte pünktlich um 18.30 Uhr. Und, Elizabeth, bitte zieh dir davor etwas angemesseneres an!"

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ die Schmiede. Als er draußen die Tür schloss, konnte er ein väterliches Grinsen nicht verbergen. Dann blickte er kurz in den strahlend blauen Himmel und ging mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung des governor' schen Hauses davon.

„Woran hat er nur erkannt, dass wir trainiert haben?", dachte Elizabeth laut. Sie und Will schauten sich an und mussten lachen.

„Ich glaube für heute haben wir genug gemacht. Du machst große Fortschritte, lass sie dir aber nicht zu Kopf steigen. Wenn du auf Piraten triffst, darfst du nicht erwarten, dass sie sich so leicht abfertigen lassen."

Will sah Elizabeth nun mit ernster Miene an. Aus seiner Stimme hatte sie eine Spur Sorge heraushören können. Sie nahm seine Hand und sagte mit zuversichtlicher Stimme "Ich werde schon auf mich aufpassen. Außerdem bist du doch bei mir, nicht wahr?"

Wills Miene hellte sich etwas auf und er drückte leicht Elizabeth' s Hand in seiner.

"Ich glaube ich sollte mal anfangen das Schwert für deinen Vater fertig zu machen, damit ich es nachher mitnehmen kann", sagte Will nach einer Weile.

"Ja, und ich werde seinem Rat folgen und mir etwas anderes anziehen. Ich bin gespannt, was er anzukündigen hat!", bemerkte Elizabeth. Sie nahm den Umhang vom Stuhl auf und zog ihn an.

"Wann machst du heute Feierabend?", fragte sie Will.

"Wenn ich mit dem Schwert fertig bin, werde ich für heute schließen. Schließlich muss ich mich ja auch noch fertig machen, oder was meinst du? Kann ich so geh' n?", er drehte sich ein paar Mal im Kreis und präsentierte seine zerlumpten Arbeitskleider, die obendrein auch noch schmutzig waren. Elizabeth grinste ihn an, küsste ihn auf die Wange und ging zur Tür.

"Sei aber pünktlich, ja?", sagte sie bevor sie die Tür öffnete und hinausging.

Will sah ihr verträumt nach, besann sich dann und begann das Schwert zu polieren.

Am frühen Abend, Black Pearl

Der Himmel war so wolkenlos, wie er den ganzen Tag schon gewesen war. Nur war jetzt ein starker Süd-Ostwind aufgetreten. Durch diese zusätzliche Antriebskraft war die Pearl noch schneller, als sie es ohnehin schon war.

Jack saß nun in seiner Kajüte und war eifrig am Grübeln. Anamaria hatte das Steuer übernommen und sie segelten permanent in Richtung Ost, Südost. Doch Jack hatte der Crew immer noch nicht verraten, wohin sie genau fuhren.

Er hatte einfach keine Idee. So stand er auf, ging zur Tür hinaus und stieg die Treppe zur Brücke hinauf.

Anamaria blickte ihn verwundert an. "Aye Captain?", sagte sie.

Jack musterte sie und setze ein strahlendes Lächeln auf.

"Was willst du, Jack?", fragte sie, nachdem sie diesen Blick erkannt hatte.

"Liebste Anamaria", begann Jack. Sie verdrehte unmerklich die Augen. "Wie du sicher mitbekommen hast, haben sich der junge Will und seine angebete Elizabeth verlobt. Noch steht das Datum der Hochzeit nicht fest, aber das will ich auf keinen Fall verpassen!"

"Und was habe ich damit zu tun?" Anamaria sah Jack mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Ich liebe Hochzeiten, dort gibt' s Drinks für alle!", bemerkte Jack nebenbei. "Nur war ich nie wirklich auf einer eingeladen. Ich hab mich immer selber eingeladen und die Hochzeitsgeschenke geklaut.", er grinste verschmitzt. "Nun aber habe ich keine Ahnung was ich den beiden Turteltauben schenken soll! Und da dachte ich mir ..."

"...du dachtest, ich könnte dir sagen was du schenken sollst??", führte sie den Satz zu Ende. "Du hast schon weitaus bessere Fragen gestellt. Verrate zuerst wo wir hin segeln, und ich will sehn was ich für dich tun kann!", sagte Anamaria gebieterisch.

"Na klar, hätte ich mir auch denken können...", nuschelte Jack vor sich hin. "OK ok, ist ja schon gut! Ich werde der gesamten Crew nachher sagen, was mein Ziel ist", sagte Jack eingeschnappt, "aber ich hab dein Wort, dass du mir hilfst etwas passendes zu finden, aye?"

"Aye, Captain", sagte Anamaria zufrieden und grinste in sich hinein. Es war ja doch so einfach, einen Mann nach seiner Pfeife tanzen zu lassen. . .

Jack schnaubte kaum vernehmlich und schlenderte nach vorne an das Gerüst.

"Hört her!", rief er so laut, dass die ganze Crew ihn sehen und hören konnte. "Ich habe euch bis jetzt nicht verraten, wohin wir segeln. Aber da ihr eine so tüchtige und zuverlässige Crew seid, hab ich mir gedacht, ich sag' euch wohin unsere Reise geht."

"Aye, aye, aye!", brüllte die Crew begeistert. Nur Anamaria schnitt hinter Jack' s Rücken eine spöttische Grimasse.

"Unser Ziel ist die Insel Barbados!", sagte Jack und betrachtete die Gesichter seiner Männer. Einige sahen so aus, als könnten sie mit dem Namen allein nichts anfangen. Doch ein paar unter ihnen schien der Name durchaus etwas zu sagen. Gibbs, zum Beispiel, machte eine höchst erfreute Miene.

"Wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?", fragte er. "Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr auf Barbados. 'Ne schöne Insel, wirklich!", sagte er begeistert. "Mit vielen außerordentlich guten Kneipen!", fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu. Es sah so aus, als hätte Gibbs'  Erläuterung die ganze Crew davon überzeugt, dass es sich wirklich lohnen würde, dort hin zu segeln.

"Mit dem zusätzlichen Antrieb des starken Windes, sollten wir schon früher als erwartet auf Barbados eintreffen. Im Laufe des kommenden Tages müssten wir den Hafen erblicken können!", rief Jack seiner Crew zu, die begonnen hatte wild durcheinander zu schwätzen.

"Und nun macht euch wieder an die Arbeit, ihr faule Bande!", kommandierte der Captain zum Schluss.

Viel besser gelaunt machte sich die Besatzung der Black Pearl wieder an die Arbeit und begann wieder lauthals zu singen.

Jack wackelte die Treppe hinunter und ging zurück in seine Kajüte. Anamaria, die Jacks Rede ruhig zugehört hatte, fragte sich, was Jack diesmal wieder vorhabe, während sie den Kurs weiter in die angegebene Richtung hielt.

Zur gleichen Zeit, Port Royal

Will war derweil mit dem Schwert fertig geworden und hatte es schon in der Scheide in einen länglichen Kasten gepackt. Er ging aus der Schmiede und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er hatte noch ein bisschen mehr als eine Stunde Zeit, bis er zum Dinner im Haus sein musste. Also schlenderte er, mit dem Kästchen unter dem Arm, über den nun leeren Marktplatz in Richtung Pier. Als er im Hafen ankam, ging er die schmale, steinerne Treppe zum Strand hinunter und spazierte durch den Sand. Nach einer Weile, die er gedankenversunken vor sich hin gelaufen war, blieb er stehen. Die Sonne ging schon langsam unter und tauchte den kompletten Strand in ein warmes, sanftes orange- rot. Will blickte über den endlos scheinenden Ozean.

Irgendwie vermisste er Jack und die Crew der Pearl. Zu gerne erinnerte er sich an sein Abenteuer mit dem immer leicht beschwipst wirkenden Captain des meist gefürchteten Piratenschiffes der Karibik.

_"Dein Vater war ein Pirat und auch du wirst einer werden, das wirst du wohl irgendwann einsehen müssen!" _hatte Jack Will damals erklärt. Zuerst wollte Will das nicht wahr haben, doch mehr und mehr musste er erkennen, dass Jack Recht hatte.

Er war ein geborener Pirat! Will seufzte. Immer, wenn er das Meer erblickte, verspürte er den Drang, sich mit Elizabeth auf ein Schiff zu begeben und dem Horizont entgegen zu segeln. Vielleicht würde er ja irgendwo Jack treffen.

Jedenfalls hatte er die Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen noch nicht aufgegeben. Elizabeth und er hatten einstimmig beschlossen, ihn auf ihre Hochzeit einzuladen. Da gab es aber immer noch ein paar Probleme, die unbedingt geregelt werden mussten: Jack war ein gesuchter Pirat! Die Royal Navy würde sich sicherlich keine Chance entgehen lassen, ihn zu fassen und zu hängen. Zur Zeit hatten sie zwar die Suche nach ihm eingestellt, aber das hinderte sie an Nichts.

Und irgendwie mussten sie Captain Sparrow ja über das Datum und den Ort der Hochzeit informieren, ohne dass Commodore Norrington Verdacht schöpft. Da würden sie sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen, aber irgendwie würden sie das schon schaffen!

Will erwachte aus seinen Gedanken und machte sich auf den Weg. Er hatte noch genug Zeit sich, wenn er angekommen war, sich zu waschen und seine Ausgehkleidung anzuziehen. Trotzdem ging er zügig, denn er wollte sich noch einmal mit Elizabeth über die Hochzeit unterhalten.

Als er im Haus ankam, waren die Bediensteten schon eifrig am Kochen. Will ging die große Treppe nach oben. Er klopfte an die Tür des großen Zimmers, in dem Elizabeth und er ‚wohnten'.

"Lizzy? Bist du da?", fragte er.

"Ja ich bin da. Komm rein!", antwortete Elizabeth.

Will trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Elizabeth saß am Fenster auf einem Stuhl und blickte in die Abendsonne. Sie hatte ihr Abendkleid schon angezogen und sah im Schein der untergehenden Sonne besonders hübsch aus.

"Du siehst bezaubernd aus, wie immer!", stellte Will angetan fest.

"Danke, lieb von dir", sagte Elizabeth, die leicht rot geworden war.

"Ich werde mich jetzt auch salonfähig machen", beschloss Will und legte das Kästchen auf eine Commode, die an der Wand stand.

"Ich warte auf dich, dann gehen wir gemeinsam in den Speisesaal", schlug Elizabeth vor und sah Will an.

"Lang werde ich nicht brauchen!", erklärte er und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Elizabeth wandte ihren Blick wieder aus dem Fenster. Schon nach kurzen Zeit kam Will wieder zurück. Er hatte einen Bademantel an und ging hinter den Wandschirm, um sich anzuziehen. Dann trat er hervor.

Er trug nun eine neue Kniebundhose, eine chices Hemd und einen, auf die Hose farblich abgestimmten, Frack. Alles in allem sah er so aus, wie an dem Tag an dem er Elizabeth seine Liebe gestanden hatte.

Sie sah auf und lächelte ihn an. "Gut siehst du aus!"

"Danke", sagte Will, der jetzt seinerseits rot um die Ohren geworden war. "Ich wollte mit dir noch mal über unsere Hochzeit sprechen! Und wie wir es schaffen wollen, Jack ungefährdet dabei zu haben."

"Das ist schon das größte Problem. Commodore Norrington wird sich ganz bestimmt nicht daran hindern lassen, die Hochzeit von seinen Leuten überwachen zu lassen. Er ahnt, dass Jack auftauchen wird!" Sie machte eine besorgte Miene.

"Ja, das befürchte ich auch. Er ist so erpicht darauf ihn zu fassen. Zweimal ist er ihm ja schon entkommen..." Will grinste.

_"Ihr werdet den Tag nie vergessen, an dem ihr **Captain** Jack Sparrow fast geschnappt hättet!",_ amte er Jack nach und wankte durch das Zimmer.

"Norrington' s Gesicht war einfach köstlich!" Elizabeth lachte leise. Dann hielt sie inne und besann sich ihrer guten Manieren.

"Will, das ist nicht fair!", mahnte sie ihren Verlobten vorwurfsvoll.

"Ja du hast Recht!" Will konnte sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt nach unten in den Speisesaal gehen." Sie stand auf und nahm Will bei der Hand. Dieser griff mit der anderen nach der Schachtel, in der das Schwert eingepackt war, und sie gingen die Treppe nach unten.

Sie betraten den großen Saal.

Der lange Tisch war schon mit fünf Gedecken gedeckt und zwei leuchtende Kerzenständer waren in Abstand zueinander aufgestellt worden. Sie verbreiteten ein warmes, angenehmes Licht im Raum. Durch die großen Fenster konnte man den Himmel sehen, der sich nun schon in ein leichtes dunkelblau gefärbt hatte.

Governor Swann stand am Fenster und  hatte die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Als er sie bemerkte, wandte er sich um.

"Ihr seid pünktlich, das freut mich!" Er lächelte zufrieden.

"Ich habe ihre Bestellung!" Will ließ Elizabeth' s Hand los und ging durch den Raum zum Governor hin. Er öffnete die Schachtel und holte das Schwert heraus.

"Sehr schön. Ich danke dir, Will! Du bist wirklich der beste Schmied, den man hier finden kann!" Er wog das Schwert in seiner Hand hin und her und betrachtete es sorgfältig.

"Danke, ich fühle mich geehrt!" Der Governor gab ihm das Schwert und Will packte es sicher wieder in das Kästchen.

Es läutete.

Ein Butler ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Commodore Norrington und Leutnant Gillette betraten das Haus und der Butler geleitete sie in den Speisesaal.

Der Commodore ging auf den Governor zu und verbeugte sich kurz.

"Guten Abend, Governor Swann." Dann ging er zu Elizabeth hin und küsste ihr die Hand.

"Guten Abend, Ms. Elizabeth." Als er Will gegenüberstand gab er auch ihm widerstrebend die Hand.

"Mr. Turner!", sagte er kurz und ließ seine Hand so schnell es ging wieder los. Er schien nicht besonders erfreut darüber zu sein, dass Will auch anwesend war.

Doch es hatte den Anschein, als würde diese Tatsache auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen. Denn nach Will' s Blick zu schließen war auch er nicht sonderlich angetan davon, den Commodore hier zu sehen.

"Wunderbar, es sind alle anwesend. Dann können wir ja jetzt Platz nehmen", sagte der Governor nachdem auch Mr. Gillette sie alle begrüßt hatte. Er gebot seinen Gästen, sich zu setzten.

Als alle saßen, kamen die Bediensteten und tischten ihnen die Vorspeisen auf.

Keiner sprach, während sie aßen. Nachdem sie alle mit der Vorspeise fertig waren, kam wieder das Küchenpersonal und räumte die leeren Teller ab. Der Governor winkte einen der Angestellten zu sich und sprach kurz mit ihm. Dieser nickte und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten in der Küche.

Mr. Swann erhob sich und die Blicke aller folgten ihm erwartungsvoll.

"Danke, dass sie alle gekommen sind. Wie ich ihnen schon mitgeteilt hatte, habe ich eine Ankündigung zu machen." Er blickte in die Runde. "Dabei handelt es sich um eine erfreuliche und eine weniger erfreuliche Nachricht." Er wandte sich nun Elizabeth zu. "Elizabeth, du erinnerst dich sicher noch an deine Tante Vivienne, die Schwerster deiner Mutter Cathrin?"

"Sicher tue ich das Vater", antwortete Elizabeth etwas verwundert.

"Nun, der Ehemann deiner Tante, Onkel George, erlag vor neun Tagen einer schweren Krankheit. Ich bekam die Nachricht vor fünf Tagen von deiner Tante."

"Was?" Elizabeth sah traurig aus, brach jedoch nicht in Tränen aus.

Auch die anderen Anwesenden machten bedrückte Mienen. Will nahm die rechte Hand seiner Verlobten und umschloss sie vorsichtig mit seinen Händen. Sie dankte ihm diese tröstende Geste, indem sie seine Hand leicht drückte.

"Wie kommt Tante Vivienne damit zurecht? Und was ist mit Evelyn?", fragte Elizabeth, nachdem sie sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte.

"Deiner Tante sowie deiner Cousine geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Um diesen Schicksalsschlag zu verkraften habe ich den beiden angeboten, hierher, nach Port Royal, zu ziehen."

"Hierher ziehen? Für immer?" Elizabeth sah plötzlich ein wenig erschrocken und alarmiert aus. Es klang nicht so, als würde sie sich über diese Nachricht freuen.

Der Governor sah seine Tochter überrascht an. "Du hast doch nicht etwas dagegen einzuwenden, oder Elizabeth?" In seiner Stimme lag eine Spur Ärgernis.

"Nein, natürlich nicht!", sagte Elizabeth, die sich wieder gefangen hatte. Sie warf Will einen leicht angewiderten Blick zu. Will verstand nicht ganz, sagte aber nichts.

"Jedenfalls habe ich heute Morgen ihre Zustimmung per Post bekommen. Sie werden ihr Hab und Gut zusammenpacken und in zirka dreißig Tagen hier eintreffen. Du erinnerst dich sicher noch, wie lange die Überfahrt von England gedauert hat.", fuhr Mr. Swann fort. "Ich erwarte, dass sie und ihre Männer meine Schwägerin und meine Nichte zuvorkommend behandeln. Ebenso gehe ich davon aus, dass sie sich darum kümmern dass keinerlei Zwischenfälle auftreten", sagte er nun streng an Commodore Norrington und seinen Offizier gewandt.

"Sie können sich auf mich verlassen. Alles wird reibungslos verlaufen!", sagte der Kommodore geschwollen. Der Leutnant nickte eifrig.

Will und Elizabeth warfen sich unauffällig genervte Blicke zu.

"Ich möchte, dass ihr bei der Ankunft mit mir in der Kutsche fahrt", sagte der Governor nun zu Will und Elizabeth.

"Selbstverständlich!", antwortete Will für sich und seine Verlobte.

"Wunderbar, dann wäre ja alles geklärt. Ich denke, jetzt können wir uns dem Hauptgang zuwenden." Er rief den Bediensteten zu sich, mit dem er sich vorhin schon unterhalten hatte, und veranlasste, dass das Hautmenü nun aufgetischt werden könne.

In der Nacht, Black Pearl

Wie aus dem Nichts waren plötzlich schwarze Gewitterwolken aufgezogen und donnerten bedrohlich. Auch der Wind war nun noch stärker geworden, als er den ganzen Tag über schon gewesen war. Die ganze Crew der Pearl war auf Trab. Der Captain stand jetzt wieder am Steuerrad, sah ab und zu auf den Kompass, der nie nach Norden zeigte, und lenkte das Schiff durch den kürzlich entstandenen Nebel.

"Männer!", rief Jack seiner Mannschaft zu. Anamaria warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu.

"Äh...und Lady!", fügte er schnell hinzu.

"Wenn es heute Nacht zu einem Sturm kommen sollte, werden wir auf alles gefasst sein! Bis Barbados ist es nicht mehr weit und wir werden uns so kurz vor dem Ziel nicht aus der Bahn werfen lassen!! Also zeigt, was für Seeleute in euch stecken!! Ich verlasse mich auf euch!"

"Aye, aye Captain!", brüllte die Besatzung im Chor und sogar Cotton' s Papagei krächzte zustimmend.

Ein paar Stunden später war, wie befürchtet, der Sturm am Toben. Alle "Männer" waren auf ihren Posten und schufteten was das Zeug hielt.

"Holt die Segel ein, der Sturm ist zu stark! Das hält die Pearl nie durch!", rief Gibbs.

Von oben hörten sie eine Stimme rufen. "Nein, holt sie nicht ein, das schafft die Pearl!!! Es ist nicht um sonst das schnellste Schiff der Karibik! Wir haben schon weitaus schlimmere Stürme gemeistert!" Jack war an die Brüstung getreten und beobachtete das Treiben der Crew. Nach einer kurzen Weile ging er aber wieder an das Ruder, denn lange konnte er es beim besten Willen bei diesem Sturm nicht alleine lassen.

Sie hielten sich gut, doch dann wurde es immer heftiger. Dazu fing es auch noch an zu blitzen. Die Wellen waren nun so hoch, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn sie an den Bug peitschten, das gesamte Deck unter Wasser setzten. Deswegen war auch das Fortbewegen an Deck kein leichtes Unterfangen. Immer wieder rutschte ein Mannschaftsmitglied aus und musste mit Mühe und Not versuchen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, bevor die nächste Welle über das Deck spülte.

So passierte es dann.

Als die Black Pearl gerade von einer haushohen Welle hinunter glitt, kam ihr schon die nächste entgegen. Sie erfasste das Schiff so stark, dass die Wassermassen Jacob, der gerade dabei war ein Tau fest zu machen, die Beine weg rissen. Die Welle spülte ihn über die Rehling; doch im letzten Moment reckte er seine Arme nach oben und konnte sich gerade noch festhalten.

Er schrie. "Hilfe, helft mir!"

Doch der Wind tobte so laut, dass seine Hilferufe im Getöse unter gingen. Niemand beachtete ihn. Alle waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als dass ihn jemand sehen bzw. nicht mehr sehen würde. Als Jacob merkte, wie seine Arme unter seiner eigenen Last immer schwächer wurden, überkam ihn ein Schwall Gedanken, die in seiner Situation nicht unbedingt von Vorteil waren. Die schlimmsten waren wohl die, die von seinem baldigen Ende handelten und ihm seinen Tod prophezeiten.

Auch Jack hatte jetzt erhebliche Probleme, das Schiff auf Kurs zu halten, denn die Wellen drehten es in jede Himmelsrichtung.

Gibbs wandte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um die Arme des an der Rehling hängenden Jacobs zu entdecken.

"Mann über Bord, Mann über Bord!!", brüllte er aus voller Kehle.

Alle Matrosen, die ihn hörten, eilten, so schnell es ihnen möglich war, in Jacobs Richtung. Anamaria war gerade dabei, auf der Steuerbord- Seite die Leinen fest zu machen und hörte weder Jacob' s Hilferufe, noch das Geschrei von Gibbs.

Jacob spürte, wie ihn ganz langsam die Kraft, sich fest zu halten, ausging. Zu allem Übel, rauschte gerade eine Welle über ihn hinweg, die ihn an seine äußersten Grenzen gehen ließ. Doch dieser Wucht war er nicht gewachsen und es riss ihn von der Rehling. Die Crew versuchte, unter Gibbs' Anweisung, ihn irgendwie wieder an Deck zu bringen. Doch es wollte nicht gelingen.

Plötzlich schnappte sich Dorian, ein Mitglied der Crew der besonders gut schwimmen konnte, ein extrem festes Tau, band es sich um den Bauch und drückte Gibbs das andere Ende in die Hand.

"Mach das irgendwo fest und zieht uns dann wieder raus!!", befahl er. Dann sprang er Jacob hinterher in die Fluten.

Alle Männer waren damit beschäftigt, nach Jacob Ausschau zu halte, dass niemand Anamaria bemerkte. Sie befand sich immer noch auf der Steuerbord- Seite des Schiffes.

Durch den starken Wind wackelten die Maste des Schiffes bedrohlich. Anamaria bemerkte es nicht. Das eine Segel war an einer Seite eingerissen und hielt den Seitenmast nicht mehr fest genug. Doch noch hielt es. Urplötzlich traf ein Blitz den schon beschädigten Seitenmast und er stürzte nach unter. Direkt auf Anamaria zu. In der letzten Sekunde blickte sie auf und schrie. Mit aller Kraft, die sie noch aufbringen konnte, sprang sie zur Seite. Doch sie schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig. Zwar war sie dem großen Seitenmast in letzter Minute ausgewichen, doch auf den Teil vom Mast, der abgebrochen war, als er auf das Deck stürzte, hatte sie nicht mehr achten können. Sie war bewusstlos.

Inzwischen hatte Dorian Jacob in dem großen Durcheinander der Wellen gefunden und Gibbs und die anderen Matrosen waren gerade dabei die beiden wieder an Deck zu ziehen.

Jack hatte zu viel mit dem Steuer und der Richtung zu tun, als dass er irgendetwas von dem, was unten an Deck vorging, mitbekommen hätte. Langsam bekam er das Ruder wieder in Griff. Er blickte auf und sah Anamaria unter dem Mastteil liegen.

"Jasper, übernimm das Steuer!!", schrie er, ohne darauf zu achten ob Jasper ihn gehört hatte, und stürmte los.

Er sprang die Treppe runter und rannte auf Anamaria zu.

"Schnell!!", rief Jack, als er an der Gruppe um Jacob und Dorian vorbeikam. Alle blickten sie auf und erstarrten.

Sie rappelten sich auf und stürmten ihrem Captain hinter her. Nur einer der Gruppe, Cotton,  blieb bei den beiden und half ihnen aufzustehen. Schnell humpelten sie in Richtung Kajüten. Cotton schloss die Tür hinter sich, als er die beiden Angeschlagenen in eine Kajüte gebracht hatte, und rannte wieder zurück an Deck. Als er bei Anamaria eintraf, waren die anderen gerade dabei, den schweren Mast von Anamarias Körper zu hieven. Sie hoben ihn ein Stück hoch und Jack zog sie heraus. Dann nahm er sie auf die Arme und wankte zu den Kajüten hinüber.

"Passt mir auf mein Schiff auf, während ich unter Deck bin!!", befahl er seiner Crew und stieg die Treppen zu den Zimmern hinunter.

"Aye Sir." Die Crew machte sich sofort an die Arbeit, den abgebrochenen Mast zu beseitigen und das Schiff wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Der Sturm legte sich langsam wieder und die See beruhigte sich allmählich.

Jack hatte Anamaria auf ihre Pritsche gelegt und eine Schüssel Wasser und einen Lappen herbei geholt. Er tauchte den Lappen in das kühle Wasser und wischte ihr damit die Stirn ab. Er fühlte ihren Puls. Normal. Also hatte sie nichts Ernsthaftes.

Erleichtert blickte er sie an.

Sie hatte mal wieder unverschämtes Glück gehabt.

Er strich ihr mit einer Hand sachte über die Wange. Auf sein Gesicht war nun ein Blick getreten, der ganz untypisch für ihn war. Er sah sie ruhig, ja sogar verträumt an.

Ein leichtes Husten ließ ihn wieder zu sich kommen.

"Schhhh, schhhh, es ist alles gut", flüsterte Jack leise.

Anamaria öffnete kaum merklich die Augen. Sie blickte ihn an; direkt in die Augen.

Jack merkte wie ihm das Herz auf einmal zu schlagen begann, wie es noch nie geschlagen hatte. Ihm wurde ganz anders. Sie blickten sich eine Zeit lang in die Augen ohne zu blinzeln. Dann lächelte Anamaria und schlief ein. Jack nahm eine Decke und deckte sie liebevoll zu. Dann nahm er ein weiteres Mal den Lappen, tauchte ihn in die Schüssel und strich ihr über die Stirn.

Er hatte den Lappen gerade wieder in die Schüssel zurückgelegt, als Gibbs zur Tür herein kam.

"Alles wieder unter Kon...trolle.....", platze er los. Doch dann hielt er inne. Ein ganz ungewohntes Bild zeichnete sich vor seinen Augen ab: Jack saß mit einem äußerst verträumten Gesichtsausdruck am Bett einer Lady. Dieser Lady.

Als Jack erkannte, in was für einer Lage Gibbs ihn jetzt sah, stand er abrupt auf und ging auf ihn zu. Seine Miene hatte er wieder gefestigt.

"Du hattest Recht, eine Frau an Bord bringt nur Unglück!", sagte er zu Gibbs. „Du wirst die restliche Nacht hier bleiben und Wache halte! Ich muss wieder ans Steuer!"

Damit ging er aus der Kajüte und verschwant.

Gibbs stand da, in der Mitte des Raumes, und wusste nicht was er sagen bzw. tun sollte. Dann breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Gibbs murmelte mehr zu sich gewandt auf Jack' s Feststellung, dass man bei dieser Dame hier doch eine Ausnahme machen könne. . .

Schwarz war die Nacht.  
  
Die Wolken hingen dunkel und bedrohlich am Himmel und ließen dem Mondlicht keine Gelegenheit, sich einen Weg durch die dichte Wolkendecke zu bahnen. Ein undurchdringlicher Nebel lag über dem totenstillen Meer.

Man hörte lediglich das Klatschen der Wellen, die an den Bug eines Schiffes schlugen.

Jenes Schiff war ganz vollständig aus dunklem Holz hergestellt und hatte graue Segel mit einem silberschwarzen Zeichen als Wappen. Auf der Backbordseite des Schiffes konnte man den Schriftzug _Oscura Noche_ in silberner Farbe erkennen, welches wohl der Name des dunklen Gefährts zu sein schien.

Das ganze Schiff strahlte eine unheimliche Aura aus, da das Deck menschenleer war und es trotzdem recht geschwind über das Wasser glitt. Dem Schiff folgten, lautlos wie Schatten, sechs schwarze, in Formation fliegende, gespenstig wirkende Vögel.

Auf dem Deck, an der Front des Schiffes stand ein Mann, ganz in grau und schwarz gekleidet. Seine Hosen und sein Hemd waren verschlissen und zerfetzt. Er stand kerzengerade an der Spitze des Schiffes und blickte unentwegt nach vorne. Er hatte ein schwarzes Band mit einem roten Muster um seinen Kopf gebunden, welches seine langen, zotteligen schwarzen Haare zusammen hielt. Seine schwarzen Augen wanderten über das Wasser, das von der Masse des Schiffes verdrängt wurde und sich in Wellen zu beiden Seiten davon rollte.

Die Vögel, die mit langen Flügelschlägen hinter dem Schiff her flogen, schienen dunkle Wolken hinter sich her zu ziehen, denn aus der Richtung, aus der die _Oscura Noche_ kam, konnte man tiefes Donnergrollen hören und am Himmel zuckten einige Blitze entlang. Es sah so aus, als ob dort, weit hinter dem Schiff, ein schwerer Sturm toben würde.

Unerwartet hob der Mann den rechten Arm und hielt ihn neunzig Grad von seinem Körper weg. Wie auf Kommando brach der Vogel, der an der Spitze der Formation flog, aus dieser heraus und setzte zur Landung auf dem angewinkelten Arm an. Leicht wie eine Feder ließ sich der rabenschwarze Vogel auf ihm nieder. Der Mann wandte seinen Blick nun auf den Vogel und es schien, als wolle er ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen durchbohren. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick breitete der Vogel seine Flügel aus und erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte zu seinen Artgenossen. Der Mann hatte den Arm wieder hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt und blickte nun abermals auf die dunkle See.

Die Zeit verging. Der Mann wich nicht von der Stelle.

Auf einmal ging die Tür zu den Kajüten auf und ein weiterer Mann betrat das Deck. Sein dunkelbraunes, durch gestuftes und vollkommen wirres Haar wurde von einem dunkelgrünen, fast schwarzen Haarband nur mäßig gebändigt. Einige Fransen hingen ihm in sein makelloses Gesicht und bedeckten teilweise seine smaragdgrünen Augen. Bekleidet war er mit einem beigefarbenen Hemd, das über den Bund seiner schwarzen Hose hing. Dazu trug er braune Stiefel, die recht mitgenommen aussahen. Der dunkelbraune Mantel, in den er eingehüllt war, wehte im Wind.

Kaum hatte er auch nur einen Fuß auf die Planken gesetzt, drehte sich der andere Mann zu ihm um und ging zügig auf ihn zu. Kurz vor ihm stoppte er und zeigte mit einer leichten Verbeugung seine Untertänigkeit ihm gegenüber. Der andere Mann nickte ihm zu und beide gingen zurück an die Spitze des Schiffes.

„Keine positiven Neuigkeiten, Don, ich muss Dich leider enttäuschen."

Der Mann in schwarz blicke auf zu den Vögeln.

„Aber es  scheint sich etwas anzubahnen. Sie verhalten sich irgendwie seltsam, anders als sonst. Ich glaube fast, dass wir uns dem Ziel nähern, aber garantieren kann ich das nicht."

„Wir werden sehen. Unterrichte mich, sobald sich etwas tut, Tan!" Der Mann in beige nickte dem andern zu, welcher sich daraufhin ein weiteres Mal verbeugte, drehte sich um und ging wieder unter Deck.

Tan, der Mann mit den schwarzen Augen, war nun wieder allein an Deck und widmete sich erneut dem Meer. Sein Blick war starr in Richtung Nord- West gerichtet, in die sich das Schiff stetig bewegte.

Der Nebel lag wie dichter Rauch über der offenen See und nur die ‚Oscura Noche'  schien diesen durchdringen zu können.

Etwas früher, Port Royal

Nach dem Essen hatten sich Commodore Norrington und Leutnant Gillette verabschiedet und auch Will und Elizabeth waren nach oben in ihr Gemach gegangen.

"Warum muss der nur immer so dick auftragen?" Will ließ sich genervt auf einen Stuhl fallen.

"Er denkt immer noch, dass er durch seine ach so tollen Manieren bei deinem Vater Eindruck schinden zu können!"

"Ach Will, lass dich doch nicht immer so von ihm provozieren! Er hat doch sowieso nur seine Karriere im Kopf." Elizabeth klang irgendwie missmutig.

"Hey Lizzy, was ist denn los mit dir?" Er sah seine Verlobte besorgt an. "Es geht um deine Tante und deine Cousine, nicht wahr?"

"Hm... ja du hast ja Recht. Ich bin im Moment nicht ganz bei der Sache. Tut mir leid."

Will stand auf und nahm Elizabeth in den Arm. Vertrauensvoll schmiegte sie sich an ihn.

"Weißt du, ich habe mich damals, als wir noch in England gewohnt haben, nicht besonders gut mit meiner Tante und meiner Cousine verstanden." Sie sah abwesend aus dem Fenster.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder Will zu. Ihre Augen glänzten und Will erkannte kleine Tränen, die sich in ihren rehbraunen Augen gebildet hatten. "Für meine Tante war ich immer nur ein kleines, eingebildetes Gör, das von ihren Eltern viel zu sehr verwöhnt wurde. Aber sie hat Evelyn noch viel mehr verhätschelt, doch sie wollte es nicht zugeben. Sie meinte immer, dass ich die ganze Zuneigung meiner Eltern gar nicht verdient hätte. Sie hasst mich! Es gibt einfach keinen triftigen Grund dafür, es ist einfach so.

Und dann ist auch noch meine Mutter gestorben. Da wir, die beiden Familien, zusammen in einem Haus gewohnt haben, konnte sie sich als die "Hausherrin" aufspielen. Sie hat den Tod meiner Mutter gnadenlos ausgenutzt. Das werde ich ihr nie verzeihen!"

Nun stand ganz klare Wut in den zuvor tränennassen Augen.

"Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie unausstehlich sie dadurch geworden ist! Und Evelyn erst! Sie kommt total nach ihrer Mutter. Sie hat den ganzen Hass auf mich übernommen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie sie jetzt ist. Bestimmt genau so schrecklich! Vor meinem Vater haben sie immer so getan, als wäre nichts, deshalb hat er auch nie etwas gemerkt. Und nun haben sie ihn wieder um den Finger gewickelt!"

Sie funkelte Will an.

Dieser hatte die ganze Zeit ruhig zugehört, denn er wusste, dass sie sich in ihren Redefluss nicht hätte unterbrechen lassen. Nun setzte er sich auf das Bett und bedeutete ihr, sich neben ihn zu setzten.

"Und was ist mit deinem Onkel George? Den hast du bis jetzt gar nicht erwähnt", fragte Will interessiert.

"Mit meinem Onkel George habe ich mich prächtig verstanden. Der einzige aus der Familie ...

Er war leider nur selten zu hause, weil er an der Front gekämpft hat. Er war der

Feldmarschall. Vor einigen Jahren haben wir Post von ihm bekommen. Er wurde bei einem Kampf sehr schwer verletzt, hat aber glücklicherweise überlebt. Doch nach dem Unfall konnte er nicht mehr zurück an die Front. Und jetzt... ist er tot."

Die letzten Sätze hatte sie in einer monotonen Stimmlage gesprochen und stur geradeaus geblickt.

"Hey, mach dir nicht allzu viele Gedanken darüber, ob du dich mit deiner Tante und deiner Cousine wieder in die Haare kriegen wirst. Du hast doch mich! Ich bin bei dir und unterstützte dich, egal was sie sagen oder machen werden. Außerdem ist hier in dem Haus überhaupt kein Platz mehr für zwei weitere Personen. Das heißt, dass sie sich wohl oder übel ein anderes Haus suchen müssen, in dem sie sich einquartieren können."

Er legte seinen Arm um Elizabeth und zog sie an sich.

"Wir werden schon mit den beiden fertig! Da kann kommen was wolle!"

Sie blickte ihn dankbar an und Will küsste sie zärtlich.

Die große Standuhr, die an der Wand neben dem Bett stand, schlug laut. Der Gong hatte die beiden erschreckt und sie blickten auf.

"Es ist schon spät, wir sollten jetzt ins Bett gehen!", sagte Will. Elizabeth nickte und löste ihre Arme von ihrem Verlobten. Will stand auf, ging hinter den Wandschirm und zog sich sein Schlafhemd an. Hinter dem Schirm stand eine große Schüssel, die mit kaltem, klarem Wasser gefüllt war. Er nahm einen Schwamm, der neben der Schüssel lag, und säuberte sich sein Gesicht. Dann ging er auf seine Seite des Bettes und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Auch Elizabeth war aufgestanden und hatte ihr Kleid hinter dem Wandschirm ausgezogen. Sie hatte kleine Probleme ihr Korsett auszuziehen, schaffte es dann schließlich doch. Auch sie wusch sich schnell das Gesicht und zog ihr Nachthemd an. Dann trat sie hinter dem Schirm hervor und kroch zu Will unter die Decke.

Sie löschten beide die Kerzen, die neben ihnen auf ihren Nachtschränken standen und die einzige Lichtquelle in dem Zimmer gewesen waren. Dann kuschelten sie sich an einander und waren schnell eingeschlafen.

Im Zimmer war es nun dunkel. Der Mond schaffte es nicht einmal, sich durch die dunkelgrauen Wolken zu kämpfen, die den gesamten Himmel mit einem undurchdringlichen Schleier bedeckt hatten.

tbc . . .


	2. Das Erwachen

**Titel: **Hinter den Schatten; Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer:** Das Übliche: die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte

**Hinweis: **Barbossa ist seit ca. 4 Monaten tot.

**Anmerkung: **Da ist halt immer dieses Problem mit dem Hochladen. Ich krieg das Format, so wie ich die Geschichte auf meinem PC hab, hier nicht so hin. Sry!!

**Das Erwache**

_ "Wake me up inside _

_ And bring me back to life"_

„Land in Sicht! Land in Sicht!" Simjon wedelte aufgeregt mit den Armen. Er stand am Bug des Schiffes und blickte nach Südost.

Jack stand wie immer auf der Brücke und lenkte die Pearl. Nun blickte er in Simjon' s Richtung, sah in der Ferne den Hafen und grinste zufrieden. Endlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht.

Er rief Jasper herbei, damit dieser das Steuer übernehmen konnte, denn Anamaria, die dies sonst normalerweise tat, war noch unten im Schiff. Jack kletterte die Treppe herunter und schritt in seinem wankenden Gang zu Simjon über das Schiff. Bei ihm angekommen hielt er inne und stellte ein Fuß auf eine Holzkiste. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und verschränkte die Arme auf dem aufgestellten Bein. Sein Blick wanderte zu den Felsen, die den Hafen umgaben.

„Legen wir im Hafen an?", fragte Simjon mit interessierter Miene.

„Nein, das wäre zu riskant. Siehst du die Felsen dort? Da ist eine Höhle. Sie ist relativ sicher und nicht vielen auf der Insel bekannt. Ich habe sie schon des Öfteren benutzt. Durch einen, in den Fels gehauenen Gang, kommt man durch eine Felsspalte in den Hinteren Gassen auf der rechten Seite der Stadt an. Uns wird also niemand bemerken. Klar soweit?"

„Du warst also schon oft hier?"

„Könnte man so sagen..." Ein schelmisches Lächeln machte sich auf Jacks Gesicht breit. Er wandte sich von Simjon ab und latschte gedankenversunken, wie immer, in Richtung Kajüten.

Simjon blickte seinem Captain verwundert nach.

Simjon war ein junger Mann mit zerzausten, kinnlangen, schwarzen Haaren und klaren, türkiesblauen Augen. Sein Gesicht war ebenmäßig und bartlos. Er war schätzungsweise siebzehn Jahre alt und war, als die Black Pearl das letzte Mal in Tortuga angelegt hatte, zu der Mannschaft gestoßen.

Jack hatte er gefallen, da er einen sehr ehrgeizigen Eindruck gemacht hatte und ohne zu zögern gefragt hatte, ob Jack ihn in seine Crew aufnehmen würde, als er mitbekam wer Jack war.

Nachdem sich der Sturm in der vergangenen Nacht beruhigt hatte, hatte die Mannschaft ganze Arbeit geleistet. Der abgebrochene Mast war inzwischen provisorisch repariert worden und das Schiff drehte und wendete nun den Umständen entsprechend.

Anamaria lag immer noch in ihrer Koje und schlief. Gibbs war die ganze Zeit über bei ihr geblieben und hatte sich um sie gekümmert. Sie war zwischenzeitlich schweißgebadet aufgewacht, doch er hatte sie jedes mal wieder beruhigen können und ihr die Stirn abgetupft.

Jetzt ging Jack zu ihr um zu sehen wie es ihr ging, nachdem er in der Nach so fluchtartig aus der Schlafkammer gestürzt war.

Schließlich war auch sie ein Mitglied seiner Crew und so ein großes Schiff, wie die Black Pearl, verlangte von allen seinen Besatzungsmitgliedern vollen Einsatz. Deshalb wollte er nachsehen was mit ihr los war und wann sie wieder an die Arbeit gehen konnte....

Das versuchte er sich jedenfalls die ganze Zeit einzureden! Was war nur mit ihm los gewesen?

Er, Captain Jack Sparrow, würde doch nicht wegen ein paar „hübscher Augen" schwach werden! Das war doch absurd!!

Wenn hier jemand schwach werden würde, dann ja wohl ganz klar die Frauen bei **seinem** Anblick!

Aber irgendwie ist das gestern ein wenig falsch gelaufen...

Da war dieses Gefühl! Eines, das er noch nie verspürt hatte! Bei keinem seiner Ex- Mädchen.

Wieso dann ausgerechnet bei ihr?

Ihm war ganz warm ums Herz geworden, als er Anamaria gestern in ihre Kajüte gebracht hatte und sie in ihre Koje gelegt hatte.

Es hatte ihm buchstäblich die Sinne und den Verstand vernebelt, aber er war dann doch wieder zu Besinnung gekommen und hatte dieses, ihm unbekannte Gefühl, verdrängt.

Aber irgendwie zog es ihn doch wieder zu ihr, auch wenn er sich noch so dagegen sträubte.

Was war bloß los mit ihm? Er schlug sich mit den Fäusten leicht gegen die Schläfen.

Es war doch lediglich Anamaria. Nur ein Mitglied seiner Mannschaft. Er wollte nur sehen, wie es ihr ging und wann sie wieder an ihre Arbeit gehen könne, das war alles.

Sich diese Gedanken einredend, ging er nun zielstrebig nach unten.

Er klopfte an die Tür und wartete auf die Erlaubnis, eintreten zu dürfen.

Anamaria ließ ein leises „Aye?" vernehmen. Jack öffnete langsam die Tür.

Er sah sie in ihrer Koje liegen. Gibbs saß auf einem Stuhl und hatte den Kopf auf die Brust gesenkt. Jack war sofort klar, dass er eingenickt war. Die Tatsache, dass er auch noch leise vor sich hin schnarchte, machte dies nur noch offensichtlicher.

Anamaria blickte Jack von ihrem Kopfkissen aus an. Ihr rechter Arm war in Bandagen gewickelt.

Jack ging langsam auf sie zu. Dann erblickte er den Verband.

„Was ist mit deinem Arm los? Es ist doch hoffentlich nichts Ernstes?"

„Er ist angebrochen!", sagte Anamaria. Jack setzte sich neben Gibbs auf einen Schemel und blickte sie an.

„Aber ansonsten hast du nichts schlimmeres, oder?", fragte er mit besorgter Stimme.

„Ich bin noch ein wenig erschöpft, aber ansonsten geht es mit gut", antwortete Anamaria mit leicht erröteten Wangen.

„Was denkst du, wie lange musst du den Verband tragen, bis dein Arm wieder voll funktionstüchtig ist?"

„Gibbs meinte vorhin, dass es mindestens 2 Wochen dauert, bis ich ihn wieder einigermaßen benutzen kann."

Der Blick, mit dem sie ihn jetzt ansah, sagte eigentlich unmissverständlich, dass er jetzt doch mal etwas Liebevolles und Tröstendes sagen könnte.

Aber entweder verstand Jack diesen Blick nicht, oder er wollte ihn nicht verstehen...

„Das klingt nicht gut...", sagte Jack langsam ohne sie anzusehen.

„Ja, da hast du recht, aber ich...", doch Jack redete einfach weiter ohne auf sie zu achten.

„... dann wirst du ja doppelt so lange für deine Arbeit brauchen als normal! Das ist ein Zeitverlust für mich!"

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", brüllte Anamaria plötzlich los.

„Mach, dass du hier raus kommst, aber schnell!!", rief sie aufgebracht, ergriff sich mit der Hand ihres gesunden Armes ein Kissen, das auf dem Boden neben ihrem Bett lag, und schleuderte es gegen Jack. Dieser war bei ihren Worten aufgesprungen und rückwärts in Richtung Tür gestolpert.

Bei dem Lärm, den die beiden machten, war Gibbs aufgewacht. Er blickte sich verstört um, um zu sehen, was ihn geweckt hatte. Als er Jack in Deckung gehen und Anamaria' s wütendes Gesicht sah, grinste er nur und nickte wieder ein.

Und Jack war ein weiteres Mal aus dieser Kajüte gestürzt.

„Das ist interessant!", bemerkte er, als ihm diese Tatsache klar geworden war. Dann stieg er die Treppe zum Deck empor.

Anamaria saß kerzengrade in ihrer Koje und schimpfte leise vor sich hin.

Was hatte sie erwartet? Es war so typisch für ihn! Wie hatte sie nur auf etwas anderes hoffen können? Das wäre doch wieder viel zu viel verlangt gewesen!

Mit mürrischer Miene ließ sie sich dann langsam wieder zurück in die dünnen Kissen sinken, starrte an die Decke und versuchte irgendwie noch etwas zu schlafen.

**Am Morgen, Port Royal**

Der Sturm der letzten Nach hatte sich verzogen und es hingen nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Wölkchen an dem ansonsten blauen Himmel. Die Sonne erhellte den Morgen doch der Wind blies nach wie vor.

Elizabeth öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie blinzelte, denn die Sonne schien ihr direkt ins Gesicht.

Als sie sich umdrehte um den Arm um Will zu legen, bemerkte sie, dass der Platz neben ihr leer war. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf und blickte sich hektisch um. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf eine Rose, die das Kopfkissen neben ihrem zierte. Ihre Gesichtszüge hellten sich auf und sie nahm die purpurne Blume in die Hand. Ihr süßer Duft beruhigte sie etwas und ihre Gedanken schweiften zu ihrem Verlobten ab.

Der arme musste so früh aufstehen. Er machte es zwar freiwillig und hätte jederzeit die Chance, seine Arbeit stehen und liegen zu lassen, aber andererseits war er der beste Schmied, den man auf Port Royal finden konnte und wer sollte sonst die ganzen hervorragenden Dinge schmieden, wenn nicht ihr Will? Sie grinste vor sich hin. Dann stand sie auf, wusch sich und zog sich an.

Will war früh morgens aufgestanden, hatte sich fertig gemacht und war in den Garten hinter dem Haus gegangen, um für seine Verlobte eine Blume zu pflücken.

Der Garten war erfüllt von Blüten in allen Farben und Formen. Will schlug sich durch die kleinen Wege, die von allen möglichen Pflanzen umringt und kaum noch zu begehen waren.

Alles glitzerte und funkelte nur so vor sich hin. Die Regentropfen des vergangenen Sturms lagen wie glasklare Perlen auf den Blütenblättern der noch verschlafen wirkenden Blütenköpfe. Die Sonnenstrahlen der Morgensonne fielen auf die Tropfen, welche den Hortus mit vielen tausenden, in regenbogenfarben schimmernden, Flecken schmückten.

Will wandte sich, nach der perfekten Blume suchend, neugierig um. Doch er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht entscheiden, welche er für Elizabeth pflücken sollte. Die Farbenpracht verzauberte ihn so, dass er am liebsten alle genommen hätte. Na ja, das ging nun wirklich nicht.

Er beschloss, um die perfekte Blume zu finden, würde er seiner Nase nachgehen. Also schloss er die Augen und schnüffelte eifrig. Dann tapste er vorsichtig umher. Wie dämlich musste er gerade aussehen. Er schmunzelte und tapste munter weiter.

Ihm war bewusst, dass wenn ihn jemand in diesem Augenblick sehen würde, würde er ihn für total durchgeknallt halten, aber das war ihm egal.

Er lief also schnuppernd durch den Garten. So langsam entwickelte er ein Gespür für die Sorte Duft, die er sich vorgestellt hatte. Nur war es ziemlich schwer diesen Geruch unter all den Düften heraus zu riechen. Doch er schaffte es nach einer Weile dem Duft hinterher zu gehen, der ihm am besten gefiel.

Blind tastete er sich durch den Garten, stieß ab und zu gegen den ein oder anderen Strauch oder Busch, kam aber der gesuchten Blume immer näher.

Als er der Meinung war, dass sie in unmittelbarer Nähe sein musste, eilte er, ohne sich zu versichern wohin er überhaupt lief, zielstrebig darauf los.... und stieß prompt mit der Nase gegen eine Hecke.

Er öffnete die Augen. Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine mannshohe Rosenhecke, die leider übersäht mit Dornen war. Will rieb sich die Nase, die leicht einen leichten Kratzer aufzuweisen hatte.

Er hatte Glück gehabt, denn die Rosen, die sich an der Hecke befanden, sahen genau so aus, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte! Sie erblühten in einem dunklen purpur- rot und die Blütenblatter sahen aus, als wäre sie mit einer Samtschicht überzogen.

Will nahm die Heckenschere heraus, die er sich eingesteckt hatte, suchte sich eine Blüte aus, deren Kopf noch nicht allzu weit geöffnet war und schnitt sie ab.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Entscheidung richtig war und dass Elizabeth die Blume auf jeden Fall gefallen würde. Als er die Schere wider sicher in seiner Hosentasche verstaut hatte, drehte es sich von der Hecke ab. In seiner Sucherei war er kreuz und quer durch den Garten gestiefelt, ohne zu wissen wohin er ging. Er stand nun ganz hinten in einer Ecke. Wie würde er hier nur wieder raus kommen. Auf gut Glück ging er los um den Ausgang zu suchen.

Will streunte also durch den Garten und suchte das Tor, durch das er hereingekommen was. Als er an der der Außermauer entlang ging, die gänzlich von Efeu überzogen war, blieb sein Blick plötzlich an einer merkwürdig aussehenden Stelle hängen. Die Mauer machte an der besagten Stelle eine leichte Wölbung nach hinten von ungefähr 70 cm Breite und 150 cm Höhe. Will blieb stehen und wunderte sich, warum ihm diese Eigenart vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Er hob eine Hand und strich vorsichtig über die Fläche. Von der Mitte ausgehend, führte er seine Hand an die linke Seite bis zu der Kante, an der die Wölbung sich wieder an die Mauer anpasste. Dort fühlte er eine kleine Ritze. Seine Hand folgte der Vertiefung bis auf die andere Seite und stieß auf einmal an einen Vorsprung, der auch vollkommen von Efeu bedeckt war. Will legte das „Ding" frei und identifizierte es als etwas, das ihn irgendwie an einen Knauf erinnerte. Dann begriff er, dass es sich bei dem Ganzen um eine Tür handeln musste. Er strich nun die Efeuranken bei Seite und konnte schließlich eine alte, rostige Tür erkennen.

Er überlegte hin und her, ob er seiner angeborenen Neugierde nachgeben und die Tür offnen sollte.

Schließlich konnte er nicht anders und drückte die rostrote Klinke herunter. Doch die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen. Er versuchte es noch ein paar Mal, doch sie wollte partout nicht nachgeben.

Enttäuscht ließ Will die Klinke los und blickte missmutig drein. Als er sich am Hinterkopf kratzen wollte, piekte ihn etwas schmerzhaft in die Kopfhaut.

Die Stacheln der Rose, die er in seiner Hand hielt, riefen ihm den Grund seines Herkommens wieder ins Gedächtnis.

Elizabeth!

Will verdeckte die Tür wieder so mit Efeu, dass sie mit Sicherheit keinem auffallen würde, nahm sich fest vor das Geheimnis dieser Tür irgendwann noch zu lüften und blickte sich erneut nach dem Ausgang dieses labyrinthartigen Gartens um. Endlich fand er das, was er suchte und lief hastig aus dem Hortus.

Er eilte nach oben in den ersten Stock des Hauses und öffnete langsam die Tür des gemeinsamen Schlafzimmers. Er lunste in den leicht erhellten Raum in dem, wie er erkannte, seine Verlobte immer noch seelenruhig schlief. Er schlich sich in das Zimmer und ließ sich sachte auf dem Bett nieder.

Liebevoll strich Will über die Wange des Gesichtes der Person, in die er sich, als er sie das erste Mal auf einem Schiff nach seinem Schiffbruch erblickte hatte, Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte.

Er sah sie an.

In den ersten Jahren hatte er seine Gefühle unterdrückt; sie einfach zu ignorieren versucht.

Immerhin war sie die Tochter des Governor' s von Port Royal und er war lediglich ein junger Mann, der irgendwie versuchte sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen.

Wie konnte er sich nur einbilden, dass sie jemals annähernd dieselben Gefühle für ihn entwickelte, die er für sie empfand. Doch je länger er sie zu verdrängen versuchte, desto stärker wurde das Verlangen nach ihrer Nähe. Schließlich wehrte er sich nicht länger gegen die Gefühle, die schon so lange in seinem Herzen wohnten. Es hatte von Anfang an keinen Sinn gemacht und das wusste er auch.

Er hätte sich niemals träumen lassen, dass er es schaffen würde, ihr Herz zu erobern.

Er hatte den Kampf gegen den edlen und einflussreichen Commodore der britischen Royal Navy gewonnen.

In den letzten Monaten war er so glücklich gewesen, wie er es noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben war. Er hatte es geschafft, den größten Schatz seines Lebens zu verteidigen und würde ihn jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr los lassen. Er würde sogar sein Leben für ihn geben!

Elizabeth rekelte sich leicht, wachte jedoch nicht auf.

William wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er stand auf, legte die Rose mit einem Kuss auf die Blüte auf sein Kopfkissen und machte sich ganz leise auf den Weg in die morgendlichen Straßen der Stadt.

Seine Schmiede schrie förmlich danach, endlich einmal wieder auf Vordermann gebracht zu werden und dem musste er definitiv auch nachgehen.

Nachdem Elizabeth sich angekleidet und salonfertig gemacht hatte, stieg sie die Treppe nach unten und ging in den Speisesaal. Dort saß Governor Swann an dem, dem Fenster näheren, Kopfende des Tisches, blickte hinaus und trank seinen morgendlichen Kaffee. Als Elizabeth den Raum betrat wandte er kurz den Kopf, ließ ein „Guten Morgen" verlauten und blickte dann wieder durch das riesige Fenster hinaus in den, bis jetzt, freundlich wirkenden Tag. Elizabeth setzte sich neben ihren Vater an den Tisch.

Kaum dass sie saß, kam ein Diener herbeigelaufen und fragte sie, was die denn frühstücken wolle. Nachdem sie ihren Wunsch geäußert hatte, eilte der Bedienstete wieder davon. Elizabeth sah ihren Vater an, doch dieser war gänzlich in Gedanken versunken.

„Vater?" In ihrer Stimme lag eine Spur Besorgnis. Es war sonst nicht seine Art, sie auf diese Weise zu ignorieren. „Vater, bedrückt dich irgendetwas?"

„Wie?" Der Governor blickte seine Tochter leicht verschreckt an.

„Ob du irgendetwas auf der Seele hast, von dem du mir erzählen möchtest?", fragte sie nun noch einmal.

„Nein, es ist nichts", antwortet er.

Ungläubig zog Elizabeth die rechte Augenbraue hoch.

„Es ist wirklich nichts!", sagte er beschwichtigend.

„Ich seh' dir doch an, dass du irgendetwas hast!"

„Hm. . . vor dir kann ich auch gar nichts verheimlichen! Aber ich will dich jetzt nicht damit behelligen!"

„Jetzt sag schon! Du kannst mit mir doch über alles reden, das weißt du doch!" Elizabeth kam sich gerade vor, wie eine Mutter, die mit ihrem Kind ein ernstes Gespräch führen muss.

In diesem Moment betrat der Butler den Raum, ein silbernes Tablett auf seiner linken Hand balancierend. Er stellte das Tablett vor Elizabeth auf den Tisch, wünschte guten Appetit und verschwand wieder in der Küche. Die Platte war mit einem Brötchenkorb, einem Teller mit Rührei mit Speck und einer Tasse, gefüllt mit Tee aus karibischen Limonen, bestückt. Diesen Tee trank sie ausnahmslos jeden Tag. Doch heute schon sie das Tablett unbeachtet bei Seite und rückte mit ihrem Stuhl näher an den Gouverneur heran. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Nach längerem Fragen rückte er endlich mit der Sprache raus.

„Ich hab deiner Tante und deiner Cousine doch angeboten, nach Port Royal auszuwandern."

„Ja, das hast du", sagte Elizabeth. Den bitteren Unterton in ihrer Stimme hatte sie nicht verbergen können.

„Das Problem ist, dass sie hier im Haus nicht wohnen können. Da Will nun auch hier wohnt - nicht dass ich etwas dagegen hätte - ist das Haus schlichtweg voll!"

„Da hast du nicht ganz Unrecht! Wir müssen halt irgendwo anders einen Platz für sie finden!" Und es wäre schön, wenn dies möglichst weit weg von ihrem Haus wäre, dachte sich Elizabeth, freute sich jedoch, dass ihr Vater nicht von ihnen verlangt hatte, ihr Zimmer mit ihrer Cousine teilen zu müssen.

„Ich meine, sie werden erst in 30 Tagen hier eintreffen! Aber ich kann sie doch nicht herkommen lassen und dann keine Wohngelegenheit für sie haben! Das entspricht nicht der feinen englischen Art, Gäste zu begrüßen!", sagte er gereizt.

„Ach Vater, lass dir doch deshalb jetzt keine grauen Haare wachsen. Ich werde mich darum kümmern und habe auch schon eine Idee!", versuchte Elizabeth ihren Dad zu beruhigen. Das sagte sie jedoch nicht aus Spaß; Sie hatte wirklich eine Idee um deren Durchsetzung sie sich auch heute schon kümmern würde.

„Will!", rief die Governorstochter, als sie in die Schmiede stürmte. Sie hatte ihr Frühstück stehen lassen, bis auf den Tee, den sie noch getrunken hatte, und war aufgebrochen.

„Autsch!", rief jemand, der unter dem Tisch rum kroch. Will stand auf und rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf.

„Lizzy, kannst du nicht klopfen?"

„Oh, tut mir leid", sagte Elizabeth beiläufig, ohne weiter auf die Schmerzen ihres Verlobten zu achten.

„Ich hab nicht sonderlich viel Zeit!"

„Wieso bist du denn so in Eile? Hast du nicht mal Zeit deinem schuftenden ‚fast Ehemann' guten Morgen zu sagen?" Will schmunzelte leicht, als er das errötende Gesicht Elizabeths sah.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlang Elizabeth ihre Arme um Will und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Danke für die Rose", flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr worauf auf Wills Gesicht ein triumphierendes Grinsen trat. Elizabeth löste die Umarmung ein wenig und sah ihn an. Will' s Beine gaben leicht nach, denn es war wieder dieser Blick, dem er einfach nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Was war denn jetzt so dringend, dass du hier so rein gewirbelt bist?"

„Ach ja! Ich wollte dich was fragen. Mr. Brown ist doch vor 2 ½ Monaten gestorben, nicht wahr? Er war doch Witwer, oder?"

„Ja, du hast Recht. Er war Witwer. Und er ist gestorben. Aber wieso interessiert dich das?"

„Weißt du, was mit seinem Haus nach seinem Tod geschehen ist? Steht es leer?"

„Mit dem ist nicht viel passiert. Es ist hier ganz in der Nähe. Und es steht bestimmt leer . . . bei dieser Bruchbude wundert mich das gar nicht! Wer will schon in_ diesem_ ‚Rattenloch' wohnen . . ."

Elizabeth grinste. Das war doch perfekt. Genau das, was sie gesucht hatte.

„Vielen Dank, das war genau das was ich hören wollte! Ich muss wieder los! Ich hab heut noch einiges zu erledigen! Wann kommst du heim?"

„Heute kann' s spät werden! Du siehst ja wie es hier aussieht! Das kann ich ja schlecht so lassen! Die Kunden würden in der Tür schon wieder kehrt machen . . .", sagte Will. Ehrlich gesagt wollte er seinen Arbeitsplatz nicht bis spät in die Nacht aufräumen. Seine Gedanken waren wieder bei der versteckten Tür im Garten. Er wollte sich eigentlich nachher auf den Weg machen, und irgendwie versuchen, sie zu öffnen, doch davon wollte er Elizabeth lieber nichts sagen . . .

„Ja, schon klar, dann werde ich wohl alleine einschlafen müssen . . .", sagte Elizabeth leicht beleidigt.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich bis dahin doch schon fertig bin!" Zum Abschied nahm William seine Verlobte noch mal in den Arm und gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss. Dann ließen sie von einander ab und Elizabeth verließ eilenden Schrittes die Schmiede.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür geschlossen, ging sie auch schon wieder auf.

„Wo hattest du gesagt, ist sein Haus?" Elizabeth stand in der Tür und grinste Will an.

„Du bist echt einmalig . . . Es in der Gasse, in der auch das Lokal ‚The White Flag' ist. Das zweite Haus auf der rechten Seite."

„Danke", rief Elizabeth und war schon wieder weg, bevor Will ihr hätte antworten können.

Elizabeth machte sich also auf den Weg, sich das ehemalige Haus von Mr. Brown anzusehen. Sie lief über den Marktplatz auf dem, wie am Vortag, wieder die Hölle los. Während sie sich durch die laut verhandelnde Menge schlängelte, war sie so in Gedanken, dass sie nicht auf die Menschen achtete, die um sie waren. So stieß sie unabsichtlich gegen ihren Vordermann, der urplötzlich stehen geblieben war.

„Oh Verzeihung! Das war keine Absicht", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Ms. Elizabeth? Sie hier?" Commodore Norrington stand vor ihr und blickte sie leicht verwundert an.

„Commodore Norrington, das ist aber eine Überraschung!" Elizabeth war nicht wirklich erfreut jetzt dem Commodore der Royal Navy über den Weg zu laufen, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken.

„Was machen Sie denn auf dem Markt? Haben Sie zum Einkaufen nicht Ihre Angestellten?"

„Ja das haben wir, ich bin aber nicht zum Einzukaufen hier. Ich bin für meinen Vater unterwegs. Aber was machen Sie hier?

„Ich wollte nur mal schauen, wie der Markt in unsrem geliebten Port Royal gedeiht. Meiner Meinung nach, könnte es im Moment gar nicht besser laufen, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

„Doch, ich finde es erstaunlich, wie vielfältig die Angebote sind!", sagte Elizabeth und ihre Augen glänzten, während sie über die zahlreichen Stände des Marktes wanderten.

„Darf ich Sie irgendwo hin begleiten? Oder sind Sie anderweitig beschäftigt?" Er hatte eines seiner ‚charmanten' Lächeln aufgesetzt. Elizabeth wollte ihn erst abwimmeln, doch dann hatte sie es sich anders überlegt.

„Ja, Sie könnten mich in der Tat begleiten. Ich muss zu dem Haus, in dem Mr. Brown zu seinen Lebzeiten gewohnt hat."

„Was wollen Sie denn dort? Das Haus steht total verlassen und ist bestimmt vollkommen eingestaubt."

„Das erklär ich Ihnen später, wenn wir angekommen sind."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg durch die doch sehr verzweigten Gassen Port Royals.

**Black Pearl**

Mittlerweile war es später Nachmittag und die Pearl war unter Anweisung des Captain' s in die kleine Höhle eingelaufen, von der er Simjon bereits erzählt hatte. Ohne Aufsehen zu erregen hatte das Schiff im Schutz der Felsen angelegt.

Jack Sparrow stand auf der Brücke und kommandierte seine Mannschaft, die Segel einzuholen.

Dann stieg er die Treppe herunter und wandte sich an Simjon, der gerade dabei war, eines der langen Taue mit einem geschickten Handgriff in einen festen Seemannsknoten zu verschnüren.

„Hey Sim, wenn du fertig bist, geh in die Vorratskammer und mach die Inventur unserer Verpflegung. Und dann geh zu Gibbs und lass die zeigen wo man hier Nahrung kaufen kann!"

„Aber wieso muss ich das machen? Warum macht das nicht ein anderer?"

„Bin ich hier der Captain, oder was? Zweifelst du etwa an mir?" Jack setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf.

„Nein, Sir, nein so war das nicht gemeint. Ich dachte nur, ich könnte mit dir gehen!", versuchte Simjon den Captain zu beschwichtigen. Dessen leicht belustigter Gesichtsausdruck war jetzt jedoch einem Ernsten gewichen.

„Ich weiß schon warum ich dich schicke und nicht jemand anderen. Und jetzt mach dich an die Arbeit!", schloss er mit gebieterischer Stimme.

„Aye, Sir.", sagte Simjon leicht niedergeschlagen, jedoch ohne weitere Widerworte.

Wieso ließ er ihn nur einkaufen gehen und Sachen erledigen, die normalerweise Anamaria verrichtete? OK, sie war krank, aber das war kein Grund ihm diese Arbeit aufzubrummen. Wieso nahm er ausgerechnet ihn? Er hatte doch noch eine ganze Crew, von denen er einen anderen hätte nehmen können. Er war doch schließlich kein Kind mehr, das einen Aufpasser brauchte. Und dann war es auch noch Gibbs. Der war doch sowieso die meiste Zeit am Schlafen, Essen oder Trinken . . . wie sollte ausgerechnet er ihm zeigen, wo er einzukaufen hatte?

Er stöhnte leise vor sich hin. Er musste sich nun wohl oder übel mit seiner Aufgabe abfinden und so machte er sich auf den Weg in die Vorratskammer.

Unterdessen war Jack, wie ein paar andere seiner Mannschaft, von Bord gegangen und hatte den geheimen, in Stein gehauenen Gang in die Stadt genommen. Am Ende des Ganges befand sich eine massive Holztür, durch die man in einen kleinen Schuppen in eine der hinteren Gassen Alleyendale 's kam. Jack schloss die Tür des Schuppens hinter sich und blickte sich grinsend um.

Er war tatsächlich wieder auf Barbados. Wie lange hatte er diese Gassen nicht mehr betreten? Es kam ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor.

Und schon wieder wurde er sentimental. Was war bloß mit ihm los? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schlenderte durch die Straßen der Stadt.

Diese waren so überfüllt, das es für ihn nicht leicht war, sich geradeaus zu bewegen, ohne hie und da gegen andere Passanten zu stoßen; Männer die einen über den Durst getrunken hatten und nun in den Gassen herum fielen und Frauen, die versuchten eben diese Männer in ihren sehr knapp ausgeschnittenen Kleidern und Korsetts zu bezirzen. Alles in Allem erinnerte ihn dieses Treiben stark an das in Tortuga, was ihm ein weiteres Grinsen entlockte.

Als er um eine Ecke bog, fiel sein Blick auf eines der Kneipenschilder, die es gier im Überfluss gab. Der Captain der Pearl schmunzelte und ging auf die Tür der Kneipe zu. Er drückte die eiserne Klinke herunter und betrat die Schenke. Drinnen befanden sich einige Tische mit Stühlen, an den Wänden hingen verwachste Kerzenhalter, deren Kerzen ein dämmriges Licht verbreiteten und auf der rechten Seite, etwas weiter hinten in der Kneipe, befand sich eine kleine Bar mit Barhockern. So sah die Taverne jedenfalls aus, wenn sie leer war. Jetzt jedoch konnte man keinen Meter normal gehen; von allen Seiten wurde man angerempelt und in der Gegend rum geschupst. Sie war zum Bersten gefüllt. Da es sich dem Abend neigte, kamen immer mehr lustige und weniger lustige Gesellen in die Kneipe ‚Altes Tau'. ‚Alt' beschrieb ziemlich genau den Zustand, in dem sich die Schalunke befand, doch so traf sie exakt Jack' s Vorstellung einer guten Taverne. Das war wohl auch der Grund, weshalb seine Füße Jack jedes Mal, wenn er auf Barbados war, in das ‚Alte tau' trugen. Er ging in seinem üblichen schwankenden Gang in Richtung Theke, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Er drehte sich um und blickte einem Paar rotbrauner Augen entgegen.

„Sylvana!", rief Jack überrascht, setzte aber zugleich eines seiner ‚charmanten' Lächeln auf.

„Klatsch"

„Die habe ich nicht verdient!",nuschelte Jack benommen, die Hand auf die Wange gepresst.

„Wie kannst du es wagen dich hier blicken zu lassen, nachdem du damals ohne ein weiteres Wort abgehauen bist?"

„Aber Täubchen . . .", versuchte der Captain die temperamentvolle Dame zu beruhigen.

„Spar dir deinen Atem, Sparrow!" Wütend drehte sich Sylvana um und marschierte auf die andere Seite der Kneipe, wo sie sich gleich dem Nächsten an den Hals warf.

Grummelnd setzte sich Jack auf einen der Hocker an der Bar. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich auch ein paar Mitglieder seiner Crew in das ‚Alte Tau' verirrt hatten und ihn belustigt ansahen.

„Lass uns raten . . . die hast du nicht verdient, was?"

„Ha ha! Das findet ihr wohl sehr komisch, was?" Beleidigt sah er seine Kumpanen an.

„Sagen wir' s mal so: Ja!" Die Männer fingen dröhnend an zu lachen und Jack, der sich bemühte möglichst ernst zu bleiben, musste aber schließlich nachgeben und stimmte selbst in das Gelächter ein.

„Dieses Lachen . . . das kann ja eigentlich nur einer sein!" Eine robuste Stimme drang aus einem Raum hinter der Bar nach vorne. Jack blickte auf. Aus der Tür trat ein Mann mit Glatze und grauen Augen die verrieten, dass sie schon mehr als nur Barbados gesehen haben.

„Captain Jack Sparrow!" Ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte die Mundwinkel des Wirts.

„Keith, altes Haus! Ich hatte gehofft, dass du immer noch in diesem Schuppen hier rumhängst.!"

Jack war aufgestanden und hatte dem Wirt in einer kurzen Umarmung freundschaftlich auf den Rücken geklopft.

„Das ist ja eine Überraschung! Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuchs? Es ist wirklich schon lange her, seit du das letzte Mal meine Kneipe betreten hast. Das muss gefeiert werden! Ich gebe dir und deiner Bande eine Runde aus!"

„Na, so was hört man doch immer gern!", rief Jack seiner Bagage zu, welche ihm lautstark zustimmten.

Nachdem Keith Knife den Seeleuten eine Runde seines besten Rums ausgegeben hatte, die Jungs alles bis auf den letzten Schluck ausgetrunken hatten und nun fröhlich am Grölen waren, hatte Jack ihnen gesagt, sie sollten sich einen schönen Abend machen und sich amüsieren. Dem waren Adam und Conor auch bald nachgekommen, indem sie sich beide eine freizügig gekleidete Dame geschnappt hatten und für den Rest des Abends mit ihnen verschwunden waren.

Die Kneipe war immer noch ziemlich ‚gut besucht' und der Geräuschpegel war auch nicht im entferntesten weniger geworden. Das hatte der Wirt wohl als eine gute Gelegenheit angesehen, seinen Überraschungsgast zu fragen, wie es kommt, dass dieser sich nach so vielen Jahren wieder auf die Insel Barbados verirrt hatte.

„Nun ja, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich sag' s mal so: Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Commodore der Royal Navy von Port Royal. Reicht dir das als Erklärung oder willst du noch die Einzelheiten darüber hören?" Jack schenkte Keith einen viel sagenden Blick, worauf dieser mit einem Nicken zeigte, dass er den Captain der Pearl durchaus verstanden hatte.

„Du bist also mal wieder auf der Flucht?!" Dem Wirt lag das Wort ‚typisch' auf der Zunge, doch er konnte sich daran hindern es laut auszusprechen, da er den Schluss von Jack' s Geschichte auch noch hören wollte.

„Aber wieso verschlägt es dich dann ausgerechnet hier her? Du hättest doch genau so gut auf einer unbewohnten Insel ein Versteck suchen können. Außerdem gibt es außer Barbados noch viele andere Inseln, weniger weit von Tortuga entfernt."

„Genau das ist ja das Ausschlaggebende! Weit von Tortuga entfernt! Das ist nämlich genau der Ort, an dem dieser _liebreizende_ Commodore Norrington mit Sicherheit als erstes nach mir suchen wird. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, mal wieder eine etwas längere fahrt auf mich zu nehmen. Hier kann ich auch länger vor Anker gehen als in Tortuga. Dort reicht es momentan nur um Vorräte aufzufrischen. Aber länger als einen Tag kann ich da nicht bleiben. Aber hier werde ich zur Abwechslung mal länger als 2 Tage bleiben." Er hielt kurz inne.

„Außerdem muss die Pearl repariert werden. Letzte Nacht sind wir aus heiterem Himmel von einer Gewitterfront überrascht worden und ein Mast ist in dem Getöse zu Bruch gegangen. Mich wundert immer noch, wo die so schnell plötzlich her kam . . . tagsüber war der Himmel noch total klar gewesen . . ." Den letzten Satz hatte Jack eher zu sich als zu Keith gesagt.

„Na ja, Anamaria, ein Mitglied meiner Crew, hat sich dabei einen Arm angebrochen. Das heißt, dass sie so oder so für eine Weile nicht zur Verfügung stehen wird. Und bei der Gelegenheit muss ich mich auch noch um ein Hochzeitsgeschenk kümmern . . . und ich habe absolut keine Idee, was _ich_ schenken soll!"

„Du hast eine Frau an Bord?" Verblüfft sah der Wirt Jack an.

„Du weißt, es soll Unglück bringen eine Frau an Bord zu haben?"

„Ja, langsam dämmerts mir auch . . . Gibbs hatte mich ja schon damals davor gewarnt, aber . . ."

„. . . . aber du hast wie immer deinen Sturkopf durchgesetzt!", beendete Keith den Satz.

„Ja, wie du meinst . . .", grummelte Jack leicht säuerlich.

„Wie geht' s eigentlich dem alten Gibbs? Mensch, das hab ich auch lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Das kannst du ihn selbst fragen! Er gehört zu meiner Crew und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er es versäumen wird, bei dir vorbeizuschauen. Aber ich glaube, heute kommt er nicht mehr. Ich habe einen Neuling einen Auftrag gegeben, wobei ihm Gibbs unter die Arme greifen soll. Aber ich werde ihm sagen, dass du dich über seinen Besuch freuen würdest."

„Ja tu das. Ich werde einen großen Becher Rum für ihn bereithalten."

„OK, ich werde mich dann auch so langsam auf den Weg zurück aufs Schiff machen."

„Was ist los? Heute keine Lust dich zu amüsieren so wie deine Kameraden?" Keith ließ den Blick über die noch immer zahlreich anwesenden Damen wandern.

„Ne du, lass mal. Heute nicht! Aber ich lass' es mir durch den Kopf gehen." Jack zwinkerte dem Wirt schelmisch zu. Dann stand er auf. Er nahm sich seine Habe, seinen alten Dreieckshut, und setzte ihn auf.

„Jack, mach' s gut! Bevor du den Anker wieder lichtest, schau doch noch mal vorbei!", sagte Keith und schüttelte dem Captain der Black Pearl zum Abschied kräftig die Hand.

„Bis dann!", sagte Jack noch einmal, drehte sich um und schwankte in Richtung Tür davon.

Der Wirt des ‚alten Taus' blickte ihm leicht verwundert nach. Irgendwie hatte er sich verändert . . . kein Mädchen? Sonst hatte er sich doch auch keine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen . . . na ja, der Gang war aber noch der gleiche! Er schmunzelte und sammelte die Becher ein, die Jack' s Meute hinterlassen hatte.

**Derzeit in der Schmiede******

Unterdessen hatte Will sich wieder daran gemacht, seine Schmiede aufzuräumen.

Nach der Übungsstunde und der Fertigstellung des Schwertes sah es wirklich etwas wüst aus. Will räumte, kehrte, putzte und ordnete wie ein Verrückter und schon nach guten 3 Stunden sah es wieder wesentlich einladender auf seinem Arbeitsplatz aus. Da es nun schon um die Mittagszeit war, beschloss Will, die Schmiede für diesen Tag zu schließen und sich mit der geheimnisvollen Tür im Garten zu befassen. Er nahm einen Hammer, eine Zange und einen Meißel und ging aus der Schmiede. Draußen hängte er ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Geschlossen' an die Tür und schloss ab. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in den Garten hinter dem Haus des Gouverneurs.

Als er wenig später wieder vor der Efeu- überwucherten Tür stand, machte er sich an die Arbeit. Er befreite die Tür von dem Gestrüpp und betrachtete sie fachmännisch. Dann nahm er den Hammer und den Meißel in die Hände und versuchte die Scharniere an der linken Seite der Tür zu lösen. Diese Technik hatte er bereits bei der Befreiung Jacks aus der Zelle der Navy angewandt und musste unverhohlen grinsen.

Doch hier klappte das Ganze nicht so leicht wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Mit ganzer Kraft musste der mit dem Hammer auf den Meißel einschlagen, damit sich die Scharniere endlich lockerten. Dann jedoch ging alles viel leichter. Die Kolben ließen sich aus den Scharnieren hebeln und mit Gewalt konnte Will die eingerostete Tür bewegen. Mit einem lauten Quietschen zog er die Tür so weit auf, dass er durch den Spalt passte.

Als erstes steckte Will seinen Kopf durch die Öffnung, um sich einen Eindruck zu verschaffen. Er stellte fest, dass es stockfinster hinter der Tür war und zog den Kopf wieder zurück.

Na super . . . es war dunkel! Und jetzt? Er brauchte definitiv Licht, nur wo bekam er das jetzt her? Nach kurzem Grübeln kam ihm eine gute Idee

Will schob die Tür wieder ein Stück zu, sodass nicht auffiel, dass sie offen war. Er versteckte sein Werkzeug in einem kleinen Busch ganz in der Nähe und lief ins Haus. Vorsichtig lugte er durch die Hintertür hinein. Schließlich sollte ihn ja niemand sehen. Als er sicher war, dass im Moment keiner in der Nähe war, schlich er sich in das Haus. Er ging durch die Küche, dann durch den Aufenthaltsraum und schaute dann vorsichtig um die Ecke in die Empfangshalle. Niemand da. Er stahl sich zu dem Schirmständer, der unter dem Kerzenhalter an der Wand stand. Er erinnerte sich, dass er, als er Governor Swann vor 4 Monaten das Schwert für Commodore Norrington gebracht hatte, einen Arm des Kerzenhalters abgebrochen hatte und ihn hier drinnen versteckt hatte. Nun stand er da und langte mit seinem Arm in den Ständer, in der Hoffnung, er würde noch immer da sein. Und er hatte Glück. Seine Finger schlossen sich um den Arm des Kerzenhalters und er zog ihn heraus. Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht leise und unsichtbar zu sein, schlich Will sich wieder in die Küche. Dort zündete er sich die Kerze mit Hilfe des Herdfeuers an und verzog sich wieder in den Garten. Will stand nun mit einer leuchtenden ‚Fackel' vor der Tür und zog diese wieder so weit auf, dass er gerade hindurch schlüpfen konnte.

Er stieg hinein in die Dunkelheit.

**Unter Deck der Pearl**

Simjon betrat die Speisekammer. Sie sah unheimlich wüst aus. Überall lag Zentimeter hoher Staub, die Kisten und Fässer lagen verstreut in der Kammer herum und in allen Ecken wimmelte es von Spinnweben. An den Stellen an denen kein Staub lag, konnte man sehen, dass dort Leute entlang gelaufen waren und Schachteln oder Kisten bewegt hatten.

Simjon schnaufte und machte sich an die Arbeit, in jede Kiste und jedes Fass zu spähen und aufzuschreiben, was benötigt wurde und was noch ausreichend vorhanden war. Er kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass alles, besonders der Rum, was ihn nicht wunderte, neu besorgt werden musste.

Er verschwand aus dem staubigen Raum und suchte auf dem ganzen Schiff nach Gibbs. Doch er fand ihn werden in seiner Kajüte noch sonst irgendwo, wo er dachte ihn finden zu können. Als er gerade unter Deck einen Gang entlang lief, öffnete sich die Tür zu Anamarias Kajüte und Gibbs trat heraus.

Als Simjon an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer lunste, erhaschte er einen Blick auf Anamaria, die sich gerade abmühte sich mit einem Arm anzuziehen. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Gibbs und er sah in skeptisch an.

„Was hattest du bei Anamaria zu suchen?", fragte er scharf.

„Ich habe geschlafen!", antwortete Gibbs mit müde wirkenden Augen. Simjon zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Geschlafen?" Die Frage war jetzt nur ob bei oder mit Anamaria. . . . .

Als Gibbs Simjon' s Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm fügte er schnell hinzu, dass Jack ihm den Auftrag erteilt hatte, die Nacht über bei Anamaria zu wachen und dass er dabei wohl eingeschlafen war.

Simjon grinste in sich hinein.

„Wie auch immer. Jack hat mir gesagt ich solle die Inventur für unsere Vorräte machen und dann mit dir einkaufen gehen, da du wüsstest wo man das hier gut kann."

„Ah ja, na dann lass uns gehen. Ich denke Anamaria kommt jetzt allein klar. Ihr geht' s den Umständen entsprechend, aber sie macht einen sehr stabilen Eindruck. Außerdem denke ich, dass sie nicht wollen würde, dass jemand die ganze Zeit um sie herum tanzt. Typisch Anamaria eben!"

Aus Anamarias Kajüte war ein Dotzen und ein wütender Ausruf zu hören.

„Siehst du, sie kriegt das schon hin!", sagte Gibbs grinsend und beide liefen so schnell es ging nach oben.

Sie gingen, ebenso wie Jack, durch den steinernen Gang und dann durch die alte Hütte und gelangten so in die Gassen von Alleyendale.

Als Gibbs und Simjon durch die sehr belebten Straßen der Stadt gingen, wanderten Simjon' s Augen fasziniert über den Trubel, der hier herrschte. Es kam ihm alles so vertraut vor. Die Straßen, die Häuser und vor allem die Leute, die für reichlich Tumult sorgten. Alles erinnerte ihn an Tortuga, die Insel, auf der er aufgewachsen war und auf der er beschlossen hatte, ein Pirat zu werden. Und er war dort seinem Ziel ein gutes Stück näher gekommen, als die Black Pearl eines Tages in Tortuga eingelaufen war und ihr Captain ihn in seine Mannschaft aufgenommen hatte.

„Sag mal hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Gibbs war stehen geblieben und sah Simjon nun etwas mürrisch an.

„Tut mir leid. Was hast du gesagt?" Simjon sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich sagte, dass wir hier unsere Sachen kaufen können, aber du zeigst minutenlang keine Reaktion geschweige denn dass du mir eine Antwort gibst!" Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf und zog Simjon am Ärmel mit in das Geschäft.

**Unterdessen in den Gassen Port Royals**

Das Haus war groß und sah von außen verdächtig unstabil aus. Commodore Norrington und Elizabeth Swann standen vor dem Gebäude und betrachteten es Stirn runzelnd.

„Und Sie wollen bestimmt _da_ rein?", fragte der Kommodore mit angewiderter Stimme.

„Ja doch!" Elizabeth grinste, packte Norrington am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich durch den Eingang, der von einer massiven Holztür versperrt worden war.

„Puh. . . wie ich gesagt habe: Total verstaubt und zerfallen. Was wollen Sie hier?" Er sah sie verwundert an.

„Sagen Sie", sagte Elizabeth ohne auf die Frage einzugehen, „Wenn Sie sich das hier alles etwas freundlicher und weniger baufällig vorstellen, sähe es hier doch – ähm - wesentlich schöner aus, oder?"

„Ja, ich denke schon, aber wieso interessiert Sie das? Wollen Sie und Ihr Verlobter hier einziehen, oder was?" Er klang irgendwie hoffnungsvoll, als er den letzten Teil des Satzes ausgesprochen hatte, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken.

„Wir? Aber wo denken Sie hin? Nein, wir nicht. Aber Sie erinnern Sich doch bestimmt noch an meine Tante, von der mein Vater gestern Abend gesprochen hat, oder?"

„Sie wollen Ihre Tante in diese Bruchbude verfrachten?", fragte er mit schockierter Miene.

Wollen würde sie ja schon aber sobald sie an das leichenblasse Gesicht ihres Vaters dachte, wenn er dies mitbekam, besann sie sich wieder ihrer guten Manieren.

„Mr. Commodore, machen Sie Sich nicht lächerlich! Natürlich muss das Haus noch auf Vordermann gebracht werden. Aber an sich ist doch gegen das Haus nichts einzuwenden, oder?"

„Nein, an sich eigentlich nicht. Und wie wollen Sie das anstellen?"

„Ich hoffte, dass Sie vielleicht ein Trupp organisieren könnten, der sich darum kümmert . . ." Sie sah ihn mit ihrem Hundeblick an, mit dem sie sicher sein konnte, alles das zu bekommen was sie wollte. Und da sie wusste, dass sie bei Norrington leichtes Spiel hatte, machte es die Sache noch einfacher. Und der Commodore reagierte wie erwartet.

„Aber selbstverständlich. Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann. Darf ich fragen, wann das Haus bewohnbar sein soll?"

„Also mein Vater meinte, dass die beiden in den nächsten 21 Tagen hier eintreffen werden. Ich würde Sie bitten, den Arbeitern zu sagen, dass sie 18 Tage für die Renovierung des Hauses haben. Die anderen 3 Tage werde ich mich bemühen, die Zimmermädchen aus unserem Haus zu mobilisieren, damit sie es hier so bewohnbar wie möglich machen."

„Einverstanden, ich denke, dass ich das heute noch regeln kann. Ich werde Sie morgen aufsuchen und Bericht erstatten und den Umbau werde ich höchstpersönlich überwachen, schließlich handelt es sich ja um Ihre Verwandten."

Elizabeth rollte unbemerkt mit den Augen, doch der Commodore hatte eine ernste und geschäftliche Miene aufgesetzt.

„Das ist außerordentlich liebenswürdig von Ihnen, Commodore Norrington.", bedankte sich Elizabeth, um nicht undankbar zu erscheinen.

„Für Sie doch immer, Mrs. Elizabeth.", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

„Aber sagen Sie, wieso wohnen Ihre Tante und Ihre Cousine nicht bei Ihnen im Haus? Dort wäre doch theoretisch noch Platz!" Mit forschendem Blick sah er sie an.

„Nun, da mein Verlobter nun auch bei uns wohnt, ist es vom Raum her ziemlich knapp geworden. Außerdem kann man ja nicht vorhersehen, ob sich die beiden mit dem Personal und mit William verstehen würden. Und da sie ihre eigenen Angestellten mitbringen, wäre es auch noch viel enger geworden. Deshalb habe ich nach einer möglichst großen Wohngelegenheit gesucht. Will hatte mir mal erzählt, dass Mr. Brown verstorben war und dass er alleine gelebt hat, sodass sein Haus jetzt leer stünde. Ich dachte, das wäre doch perfekt, wenn man sich entsprechend darum kümmern würde. Denken Sie etwa, ich würde nicht mit meinen Verwandten zusammen wohnen wollen?"

So ganz Unrecht hatte er ja nicht, aber das musste er ja nicht unbedingt erfahren.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Bitte verzeihen Sie. Es hat mir lediglich interessiert. Entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. An ihrer Stelle hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch gefragt. Aber dann ist das abgemacht! Ich bedanke mich recht herzlich und erwarte Sie dann morgen. Nun muss ich meinem Vater noch bescheid sagen damit er sich um die notwendige Einrichtung kümmert."

„Nichts zu danken. Ich werde mich dann auch mal auf den Weg machen."

Elizabeth machte einen Knicks und auch Norrington verbeugte sich kurz. Beide verließen das ehemalige Haus des Schmieds und wandten sich in unterschiedliche Richtungen, wobei beiden verschiedene Dinge durch die Köpfe gingen.

**In der Dunkelheit**

Das Licht der Kerze flackerte knisternd und warf seine unheimlichen Schatten an die Wände des nass- kalten Ganges. Langsam und vorsichtig folgte Will dem leicht abfallenden Weg nach unten in das dunkle Gestein hinein. Den modrigen Geruch, der den Gang erfüllte, nahm er kaum wahr, denn seine Neugierde hatte ihn übermannt und er schreckte auch davor nicht mehr zurück. Von der Decke, die nur ein wenig höher war als Will sodass er aufrecht gehen konnte, hingen in unregelmäßigen abständen Tropfsteine in verschiedenen Größen herunter. Um nicht mit dem Kopf gegen sie zu stoßen, musste er ihnen immer wieder geschickt ausweichen. Eine ganze Weile ging er den schwarzen Gang mit den unebenmäßigen Wänden entlang. Er machte hie und da einen Knick und ganz zum Schluss folgte er einer lang gezogenen Kurve nach rechts. Dann mündete der Gang in einen großen achteckigen Raum. An den Wänden waren Eisenhalter angebracht, in denen gelöschte Fackeln hingen. Will ging auf die Fackeln zu und entzündete sie mit seiner Kerze, die nun schon über die Hälfte heruntergebrannt war. Nachdem er einmal im Kreis gegangen war, erstrahlte der Raum in einem goldenen Licht. Will erkannte jetzt, dass in der Mitte des Raumes ein steinernes Podest stand. Auf dem Boden um dieses Podest herum war ein seltsames Muster in dunkler Farbe aufgemalt. Die ganze Aufmachung machte den Schmied etwas nervös. Zögernd ging Will auf die Erhebung in der Mitte zu. Es war ihm doch nicht so ganz geheuer. Wie er am Anfang gedacht hatte. Aber um jetzt umzukehren hatte er sich nicht die ganze Mühe gemacht. Also überhörte er einfach die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf ,die ihm sagte er solle nichts riskieren und doch lieber umkehren, und schritt weiter auf das Podest zu. Als er direkt davon stand, blieb er stehen. Im Gegensatz zu den Wänden war die Oberfläche des Podests glatt und ebenmäßig. In der Oberseite runden Sockels waren Zeichen eingemeißelt, die Will nicht entziffern konnte. Er drehte den Kopf leicht in die eine und dann in die andere Richtung, doch er verstand sie nicht. Er hatte diese Symbole noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen. In der Mitte des Podests war eine weitere Erhebung. In dieser steckte, an der Oberseite, ein Ring. Will stand da und starrte ihn ununterbrochen an. Er war aus angelaufenem Silber und mit einem Stein versehen. Der Stein war in der Form einer Raute geschliffen. Will kannte diese Art Stein. Es war ein so genannter ‚Nachtfluss'. Seine Farbe war dunkelviolett bis schwarz und glitzerte, da er kleine funkelnde Partikel in sich hatte. Von den Fackeln an den Wänden beleuchtet, wirkte der Ring mitsamt dem Stein sehr geheimnisvoll und unheimlich. Doch Will konnte und wollte seinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Der Ring hatte ihn in seinen Bann gezogen und hielt ihn fest. Ein ungewohnter Glanz hatte sich in Will' s Augen geschlichen, der ihn auf eine fremde Art veränderte. Es war ein anderer Glanz, als jener, der ihn beim Anblick von Elizabeth überfiel. Nun wirkte er fast hypnotisiert. Seine Augen waren immer noch starr auf den Ring gerichtet. Langsam und behutsam hob Will seine rechte Hand und führte sie auf die Erhebung zu. Vorsichtig strich er mit seinen rauen Fingern über die glatte Oberfläche des Ringes. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. Er hatte sich noch nie wirklich Gedanken über einen möglichen Ring für Elizabeth als Verlobungs- oder Hochzeitsring gemacht aber vom ersten Moment an als er ihn sah, stand für ihn außer Frage wie er aussehen muss, denn dieser übertraf alles. Seiner Meinung nach was das der perfekte Ring. Entschlossen fasste er mit seinen Fingern fester um den silbernen Gegenstand und zog vorsichtig an ihm. Zunächst rührte er sich nicht doch nach kurzem hin- und herdrehen ließ er sich aus der Fassung lösen. Will stand nun, höchst zufrieden mit sich, mit dem Ring in den Händen vor dem Podest und betrachtete ihn sorgsam. Mit einem Mal blies ein heftiger Windstoß durch den Gang und den Raum an dessen Ende, sodass die Feuer der Fackeln bedrohlich flackerten und Wills Haare ziemlich durcheinander gerieten. Erschrocken drehte der Schmied sich um. Niemand da. Es war wahrscheinlich nur eine Böe gewesen, die vom Meer herübergeweht kam. Will nahm sich seinen Kerzenhalter mit der fast gänzlich abgebrannten Kerze in seine freie Hand und ging ein wiederholtes Mal im Kreis und löschte die Fackeln, die er zuvor angezündet hatte, und machte sich auf den Weg durch den Gang zurück in den Garten.

**Zur selben Zeit, Oscura Noche**

Der Mann mit den grünen Augen saß in seiner großen Kabine und las in einem alten, vergilbten Buch, das er schon mehr als einmal durchgelesen hatte. Plötzlich zuckte er heftig zusammen. Es hatte ihn getroffen wie ein Blitz. Ein Gefühl, wie als würde ein Teil von ihm aus einem sehr langen Schlaf erwachen und nach ihm rufen. Es zog ihn zu sich und er war sich sicher, dieses Gefühl noch nie verspürt zu haben. Sein Herz raste. Er stand auf und blickte hinaus auf den Himmel, als hoffte er eine Antwort auf sein Gefühl zu bekommen. Konnte es etwa das sein, was er vermutete? Das wonach er sein ganzes Leben lang gesucht hatte?

Es klopfte. Und ohne Antwort abzuwarten ging die Tür auf und Tan schritt schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu.

„Alec, hast Du was gemerkt? Die Pájaros sind total aufgewühlt und kreischen laut durcheinander. Kann es denn wirklich das sein, was ich vermute?" Tan sah Alec skeptisch an.

„Ich habe etwas gespürt, soviel steht fest. Es . . . es hat mich getroffen wie ein Blitz. So ein Gefühl, als würde mich etwas zu sich rufen. . ."

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa, dass Er es war, oder? Nach all den Jahren soll Er endlich gefunden worden sein?" Tan sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Es sieht ganz so aus. Endlich . . . nun ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit . . ." Alec' s Augen leuchteten sehnsüchtig. Endlich würde seine lange Suche und das Warten ein Ende haben und er würde seine Bestimmung erfüllen können. Nun war es so weit.

„Tan, ich möchte dass du die Pájaros losschickst. Sie sollen meine Vorhut sein. Und nimm Kurs auf Nord – West!"

„Jawohl Don, werde ich sofort erledigen!" Damit verbeugte er sich kurz und verließ die Kabine des Captain' s.

Alec stand nun wieder vor seinem Fenster. Sein Blick schweifte über die schäumenden Wellen, die die ‚Oscura Noche' hinterließ. Abwesend sah er zu, wie sie davon rollten.

Sein ganzes Leben hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet, und nun war er da. Seine Bestimmung würde sich erfüllen und er würde das tun, weswegen er geboren wurde.

tbc


	3. Planung und Erinnerung

Titel: Hinter den Schatten; Kapitel 3  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit blablabla. . .  
  
Hinweis: Jack ist mit der Pearl auf Barbados, Will und Lizzy in Port Royal und die anderen sind unterwegs g  
  
Anmerkung: Um dieses Kapitel zu verstehen, sollte man vielleicht die ersten beiden auch lesen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ansonsten unter Umständen etwas problematisch werden könnte gg  
  
Planung und Erinnerung  
  
Elizabeth Swann schlenderte über den großen Marktplatz, auf dem sie einige Stunden zuvor mit Commodore Norrington zusammengestoßen war. Sie lauschte den Angeboten, die die Händler lauthals feilboten. An einem Stand mit Stoffen in allen nur erdenklichen Farben und aus jedem Material blieb sie stehen begutachtete das riesige Angebot. Einige schöne Vorhänge und Teppiche wären für das alte Haus bestimmt nicht schlecht, dachte sie.  
  
„Hallo. Sie haben doch sicher auch große Stoffmengen, die man für Gardinen benutzen kann, oder?"fragte Elizabeth den Verkäufer.  
  
„Sicher hab ich das. Ich kann auch meinen Lieferanten das nächste Mal sagen, er soll mir von einem Stoff mehr geben, wenn sie mir sagen, welchen Stoff sie gerne hätten, Ms. Swann."  
  
„Das wäre wirklich sehr freundlich, wenn sie das machen würden. Dann werde ich morgen mit meinem Vater herkommen, denn alleine werde ich nicht entscheiden, welchen Stoff wir kaufen werden."  
  
„Aber selbstverständlich. Ich werde dann morgen die besten Stoffe mitbringen, die ich im Lager habe."  
  
„Vielen Dank, das ist sehr nett von ihnen. Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Ms. Swann."  
  
Elizabeth wand sich von dem Stand ab und sah sich erneut um. Mit ihrem Vater würde sie sich auch noch nach weiteren Einrichtungsstücken umsehen, egal um was es sich handelte. Eigentlich, dachte Elizabeth, waren ihre Tante und ihre Cousine der ganze Aufwand gar nicht wert. Aber was tat sie nicht alles, damit ihr Vater zufrieden war. Zumal der Governor keine Ahnung hatte, wie das Verhältnis seiner Tochter zu seiner Schwägerin war.  
  
Elizabeth machte sich nun wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Hause Swann, um ihrem Vater von dem Haus des Verstorbenen Mr. Brown zu berichten.  
  
Die Sonne ging bereits unter und Will war in der Zwischenzeit zu Hause eingetroffen. Den Ring hatte er in einer kleinen Schachtel in seinem Schrank verstaut, sodass Elizabeth ihn auf keinen Fall finden würde, vorausgesetzt dass sie nicht in seinen Schrank danach suchen würde.  
  
Elizabeth hatte ihrem Vater bereits Bericht erstattet, worauf dieser sich sehr erfreut und interessiert gezeigt hatte und zugestimmt hatte seine Tochter am nächsten Tag auf den Markt zu begleiten.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen begaben sich Will und Elizabeth in ein kleines Zimmer im ersten Stock. Es war gemütlich eingerichtet mit einer bequemen Couch und zwei kleinen Sesseln, einem kleinen Tisch und einem Kamin in einer Ecke. Ein großes Fenster am Ende des Raumes ermöglichte den Blick auf die Berge im Inneren der Insel und war mit feinen, bodenlangen, beigen Gardinen gehängt. Diese waren nun zur Seite gezogen und das Fenster stand offen, da draußen noch ein warmer Abendwind wehte. Der Mond fing schon an sich seinen Weg an den Wolkenlosen Himmel zu bahnen und die Vögel verzogen sich langsam aber sicher in ihre Nester.  
  
In dieses Zimmer zogen sich die beiden immer zurück, wenn sie sich ungestört unterhalten wollten oder einfach für sich sein wollten, wenn es noch nicht zu spät war.  
  
„Also Will, dieses Haus ist geradezu perfekt für meine liebe Verwandtschaft.", sagte Elizabeth, als sie sich auf das kleine Sofa hatte fallen lassen. „Es ist schön weit weg von hier und so muss ich nicht ständig mit der Gefahr leben, nachts erstickt zu werden."Sie blickte ihren Verlobten total erleichtert an.  
  
Er antwortete jedoch etwas skeptisch. „Erstickt zu werden? Ich hoffe nicht, dass es so weit kommt! Wie kommst du überhaupt auf so eine Idee?"Ihn beunruhigte diese Bemerkung mehr, als Lizzy es erwartet hatte.  
  
„Naja, du kennst die beiden nicht. Evelyn war immer ungeheuer eifersüchtig auf mich, wenn mir Vater etwas geschenkt hat und Tante Vivienne konnte oder besser gesagt wollte sich nicht damit zufrieden geben, wenn ich etwas hatte, was ihre Tochter nicht hatte."  
  
„Und wieso denkst du, dass sie dir jetzt schon wieder an die Gurgel wollen? Ich meine, worauf sollten die beiden jetzt eifersüchtig sein? Ihr habt euch doch schon so ewig nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
„Ja, zum Glück!", warf Elizabeth nebenbei ein. „Aber was habe ich, was Evelyn höchstwahrscheinlich nicht hat und was mir meine Tante auf jeden Fall nicht gönnt?", fragte sie ihn eindringlich.  
  
„Ja, was denn?"Will wusste absolut nicht, was sie meinte.  
  
„Kommst du wirklich nicht drauf? Dich!", sagte Elizabeth und bewarf ihren Verlobten mit einem Kissen.  
  
„Mich?!"Will fing es auf, setzte sich auf den Sessel, der dem Sofa gegenüber stand und sah sie verwundert an.  
  
„Ja natürlich. Ich wage es zu bezweifeln, dass Evelyn einen Mann gefunden hat, der sie haben will. Und wenn sie sieht, dass ich mit dem tollsten Mann verlobt bin, den es hier auf dieser Insel gibt, wird sie sicher grün vor Neid.", sagte sie und grinste Will an. „Und du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass meine Tante sich darüber freut, dass ich vor ihrer Tochter heirate, oder?"  
  
„Von dem ausgehend, was du erzählst, nein.", beantwortete Will die Frage. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen Liebste, ich werde schon auf dich aufpassen. Und wenn ich mit einem Schwert in der Hand schlafen muss!"Er war aufgestanden, hatte sich zu Lizzy auf das kleine Sofa gesetzt und hatte ihre Hand in die seine genommen.  
  
„Ach Will, du bist einfach der Beste.", sagte sie verlegen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten; in ein paar Wochen sind wir endlich verheiratet."Sie hob den Kopf und sah Will mit sehnsüchtigen Augen an.  
  
„Apropos Hochzeit: Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wie wir das mit Jack machen. Wir können ihn nicht einfach hier anspazieren lassen. Norrington macht uns da garantiert einen Strich durch die Rechnung.", sagte Will und seufzte. „Der hat ihn ja immer noch nicht erwischt."  
  
„Das wundert mich überhaupt nicht", sagte Elizabeth und grinste schelmisch. „Aber du hast ja recht. Irgendwas müssen wir uns da einfallen lassen. Das Problem an der Sache ist, dass fast jeder hier in Port Royal weiß, wie Jack aussieht, und dass er von der Navi gesucht wird."Sie hielt kurz inne. „Meinst du, er würde sich verkleiden? Oder seine Haare abschneiden?"Bei letzterem war ihr von vorneherein klar gewesen, dass es ein idiotischer Vorschlag war, aber sie wollte nichts unversucht lassen.  
  
„Ne, also die Haare. . . das kannst du total vergessen. Ich glaub das macht er nicht mit. Aber das mit dem Verkleiden; ein Versuch wäre es ja wert, oder?"  
  
„Ja, das denke ich auch. Jetzt gibt es nur das Problem: Wie sagen wir ihm das? Ich meine, wir haben keine Brieftaube, die die Black Pearl finden würde, oder? Und Flaschenpost ist schwachsinnig. Das klappt doch sowieso nicht."  
  
Kaum, dass Elizabeth ausgesprochen hatte, vernahmen die beiden von draußen ein Krächzen und Cottons Papagei glitt mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln in das Zimmer, wo er sich auf die Lehne von einem der Sessel nieder ließ. An seinem Fuß war eine kleine Papierrolle befestigt.  
  
„Hey, ist das nicht der Papagei von dem einen Mann auf der Pearl?", fragte Lizzy erstaunt.  
  
„Ja ist es. Ich denke, das beantwortet deine Frage, oder?", sagte Will und blickte den Vogel verwundert an. „Unser Captain ist doch immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut, was? Hey, schau doch mal, er hat einen Brief an seinem Fuß."Will deutete auf das Papier.  
  
„Das ist ja echt unglaublich. Aber umso besser. Damit wäre das Wie- Problem aus der Welt. Und wenn er uns antworten will, kann er uns ja wieder den Papagei schicken. Aber kümmern wir uns doch mal um die Nachricht."  
  
Elizabeth war aufgestanden und ging langsam auf den Vogel zu. Will huschte in der Zwischenzeit schnell zum Fenster und schloss es, damit der Papagei nicht wieder entkommen konnte. Dann ging er langsam zu Elizabeth hinüber und versuchte ebenfalls, den Vogel anzulocken. Doch so einfach sollte das nicht werden. Nach zehn Minuten saß Elizabeth erschöpft auf dem Sofa und Will jagte immer noch hinter dem Papagei her. Ihm schien es unheimlichen Spaß zu machen, den Schmied in dem kleinen Zimmer herumzuscheuchen.  
  
„Vielleicht hat er einfach nur Angst oder er weiß nicht, ob er uns vertrauen kann.", überlegte Elizabeth laut. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihm einen Namen geben? Vielleicht fasst er so Vertrauen."  
  
Sie stand auf und ging erneut auf den Papagei zu.  
  
„Na komm! Lieber Rico, auf, komm her"Versuchte sie ihr Glück.  
  
„Rico?!"Will schaute sie verwirrt an.  
  
„Ja, wieso denn nicht?"  
  
Sie lockte den Vogel noch ein wenig weiter und anscheinend schien ihm der Name besser zu gefallen als Will vermutet hatte. Denn er blieb auf dem Schrank, auf dem er sich niedergelassen hatte, sitzen und erlaubte es Elizabeth, ihm den Zettel von seinem Fuß zu lösen.  
  
„Na bitte! Geht doch. Es braucht nur etwas Geduld."  
  
„Ja, sehr schön. Aber was steht denn nun auf dem Zettel?", drängte Will.  
  
„Immer mit der Ruhe. Mal seh'n. . ."Sie faltete das Stück Papier auseinander.  
  
„Hochzeit? Wer? Wie? Wann? Wo?", las sie vor.  
  
„Also einladen müssen wir ihn anscheinend nicht mehr, das kann er ja wies aussieht auch sehr gut alleine.", stellte Elizabeth mürrisch fest.  
  
„Hab dich nicht so. Was hast du anderes von ihm erwartet?"Will schien es nicht viel auszumachen. Ganz im Gegenteil; es freute sich richtig über diese Nachricht.  
  
„Schreiben wir ihm gleich zurück. Hast du eine Feder hier?", fragte er seine Verlobte.  
  
„Ja, in dem kleinen Schrank neben der Tür. Und was willst du schreiben?"  
  
Will eilte zu dem Schränkchen und holte die Feder heraus.  
  
„Also los, schreiben wir ihm, dass die Hochzeit in 5 Wochen hier in Port Royal statt findet und dass er sich verkleiden soll. Oder?"Er blickte Elizabeth an.  
  
„Ja, das ist gut.", sagte sie zustimmend. „Und das dürfte er auch verstehen.", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.  
  
Will musste unwillkürlich kichern. Das war gemein, aber sie hatte ja recht. Und so schrieb er unter Jacks Fragen:  
  
„Hochzeit! 5 Wochen! Port Royal!  
  
PS: Denk an Norrington: Verkleidung?  
  
W&E"  
  
„So, das dürfte reichen.", sagte er und rollte das Papier wieder zusammen. „Magst du. . . ?", sagte er und reichte Elizabeth die kleine Rolle.  
  
„Natürlich.", sagte sie und ging auf dem Vogel zu, der diesmal ruhig sitzen blieb. Will öffnete das Fenster.  
  
Mit der Nachricht am Fuß breitete der Papagei seine Flügel wieder aus und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Bevor er draußen in der Nacht verschwand krächzte er noch einmal laut und drehte eine Runde im Zimmer.  
  
„Pass auf dich auf, Rico.", rief Elizabeth ihm nach.  
  
Sie und Will standen nun, Arm in Arm, vor dem großen Fenster und blickten dem Vogel nach, der schon nach kurzem in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
  
Einige Zeit standen sie dort und keiner sagte ein Wort. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
  
„Es ist schon spät, lass uns ins Bett gehen. Wir haben die nächste Zeit viel zu tun!", sagte Lizzy schließlich und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg in ihr Schlafgemach.  
  
Black Pearl  
  
Anamaria stand auf der Brücke der Black Pearl und ließ ihre Blicke über das leere Schiff sowie die große Höhle, in der sie angelegt hatten, schweifen. Stockfinster war es noch nicht, da durch zahlreiche Risse, Gänge und Löcher in den Wänden und der Decke noch Licht von außen in die Höhle fiel, doch sie erkannte an der immer schwächer werdenden Helligkeit, dass sich der Tag dem Ende neigte.  
  
Sie seufzte. So machte es für sie auch keinen Sinn mehr, das Schiff zu verlassen, wie sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Deshalb beschloss sie ihren Landausflug auf den nächsten Tag zu verlegen, da Jack sie ja sowieso zum Hochzeitsgeschenkkaufen mitschleppen wollte. Wieso sie sich überhaupt darauf eigenlassen hatte, konnte sie sich auch nicht erklären. Aber ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass das irgendwie nichts Gescheites werden würde.  
  
Anamaria gähnte. So fitt wie sie dachte war sie wohl doch noch nicht. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück in ihre Kajüte, um sich hinzulegen und noch etwas zu schlafen. Doch als sie im Bett lag, döste sie zunächst nur vor sich hin. Irgendwie war ihr nicht ganz wohl, so ganz alleine auf der Pearl. Außerdem war es doch sehr warm an diesem Abend. Auch wenn sie sich darauf konzentrierte konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Also stand sie auf, ging in die Kombüse des Schiffes und holte sich eine Schüssel Wasser, die sie sich mit in ihre Kajüte nahm und sie neben ihr Bett stellte, damit sie immer etwas zu trinken da hatte.  
  
Nun lag sie wieder im Bett und war kurz davor einzuschlafen, als sie das Gegröle einiger Matrosen höre, die zurück auf die Pearl kamen. Dass sie wieder einmal einen über den Durst trinken würde, war Anamaria schon von vorneherein klar gewesen. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie nun nicht mehr allein auf dem Schiff war beruhigte sie, auch wenn man mit den Männern nichts mehr anfangen konnte. Sie nahm sich ein zweites Kissen und drückte es sich auf die Ohren, damit sie unter dem Lärm, den die Bande veranstaltete einschlafen konnte.  
  
Am nächsten Tag wachte Anamaria relativ früh auf. Die Sonne war schon aufgegangen, doch Mittag war es noch lange nicht. Sie fühlte sich wesentlich besser als am Abend davor. So zog sie sich an und ging an Deck. Doch diesmal war sie nicht alleine.  
  
Gibbs, der mit Simjon die Lebensmittel am Vorabend einfach auf das Vorderdeck gestellt hatte, war nun dabei, die Fracht zu sortieren und sie zu verstauen.  
  
„Schon fleißig, so früh am morgen?", begrüßte Anamaria ihn.  
  
„Naja, einer muss es ja schließlich machen", gab er leicht mürrisch zurück.  
  
„Warte, ich helfe dir", bot ihm Anamaria an, doch Gibbs war sofort zu ihr gehechtet und hatte ihr die Kiste, die sie hoch heben wollte, gleich wieder abgenommen.  
  
„Kommt ja überhaupt nicht in Frage!", lehnte er ihr Angebot ab. „Dem Captain wird es gar nicht gefallen, wenn du deinen Arm jetzt belastest und noch länger nicht arbeiten kannst. Schlag dir das lieber aus dem Kopf!"  
  
Böse meinte er das nicht, das wusste sie, dennoch ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, so zu reagieren, wie man es von Anamaria erwartete.  
  
„Dann kannst deinem ach so tollen Captain ausrichten, dass ich in der Stadt bin. Und wenn er seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen haben sollte, soll er machen, dass er bei kommt, sonst kann er sich sein Hochzeitsgeschenk selbst aussuchen.", sagte sie schnippisch.  
  
„Ich glaube, das kannst du ihm selbst sagen", sagte Gibbs leicht amüsiert und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger über Anamarias Schulter. Sie drehte sich um und stand Jack genau gegenüber.  
  
„Ach, sie mal einer an. Der Herr Captain ist aufgewacht. Und, wie viele Sternchen sehen wir heute Morgen?", fragte sie spitz.  
  
„Gar keine.", antwortete Jack gelassen. „Gibbs, kannst du mir mal verraten, was unsere reizende Dame hier wieder so in Rage versetzt hat?!", wandte er sich an seinen ersten Maat.  
  
„Ich denke, ich halte mich lieber aus dem ganzen hier raus.", sagte Gibbs ausweichend.  
  
„Bitte? Du fällst deinem Captain in den Rücken?"Übertrieben entrüstet blickte er Gibbs an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, grinste verschmitzt und verzog sich eilends mit einigen Kisten unter Deck. In so was mischte er sich grundsätzlich nicht ein, vor allem nicht bei Jack und Anamaria.  
  
„So, und was ist dir heute schon wieder über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Jack die Frau, nachdem Gibbs unter Deck verschwunden war.  
  
„Vergiss es!", zischte sie. „Wolltest du nicht ein Geschenk kaufen gehen? Ich gehe in die Stadt und wenn ich dir beim Aussuchen helfen soll, dann hopp! Ich hab einiges zu erledigen.", kommandierte sie den Captain der Pearl herum.  
  
„Was fällt dir ein mich, Captain Jack Sparrow, herumzuscheuchen? Außerdem, was hast du denn noch so wichtiges zu erledigen?"fragte er leicht aufgebracht.  
  
„Das geht unseren lieben Herrn Captain überhaupt nichts an!", fauchte sie zurück. „Also trödel' nicht rum, sondern komm mit."  
  
„Is ja schon ok. Ich bin doch da.", grummelte Jack und folgte Anamaria, die schon über die Planke an Land gegangen war.  
  
Es war später Nachmittag und die Möwen kreischten laut, während sie über die Schiffe am Hafen von Alleyendale kreisten. Auf den Straßen der Innstadt herrschte reges Treiben. Überall riefen Leute durcheinander, ohne die Worte des jeweils anderen zu verstehen, eilten Mütter mit ihren Kindern durch das Gewühle, um schnell noch die letzten Einkäufe zu erledigen und ab und zu kam einem auch schon die ersten Schnapsdrosseln entgegengewankt.  
  
Jack Sparrow kämpfte sich vor Anamaria durch die Menge und wich einer Alkoholleiche aus. Mit kritischem Blick sah er ihr nach.  
  
„Guck nicht so, Jack!", rief Anamaria von hinten, da sie sich denken konnte wie er jetzt schaute. „Du solltest dich mal sehn, wenn du zu viel getrunken hast! Kein schöner Anblick, ehrlich."  
  
Jack blieb bei dieser Bemerkung stehen, drehte sich zu Anamaria um und funkelte sie an.  
  
„Was?! Ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit!", sagte sie im Vorbeigehen, ohne weiter auf ihren Captain zu achten.  
  
„Wieso mach ich das hier eigentlich? Ich bin schließlich der Captain!", fragte er sie laut und ließ die vollen Säcke, die er in beiden Händen hielt, einfach fallen.  
  
„Ganz einfach: Weil du nicht die Spur einer Ahnung hast, was du deinen zwei Freunden zur Hochzeit schenken sollst und ich dir bei der Suche helfen soll, deshalb.", sagte sie ohne stehen zu bleiben und sich zu ihm umzudrehen. „Und, Jack, heb die Taschen wieder auf!"  
  
Jack nahm die beiden Säcke wieder in die Hände und fluchte munter vor sich hin. Wieso waren Frauen nur so verdammt schwierig? Schnell machte er, dass er hinter ihr her kam, damit er sie in diesem Gewirr von Menschen nicht aus den Augen verlor.  
  
Anamaria peilte ein Geschäft an, auf dessen Schild ‚Alles bei Scott' stand. Im Schaufenster war eine Auswahl an Dingen zu sehen, von Gläsern über Stühle bis hin zu Kleidung.  
  
„Und was wollen wir jetzt hier?", keuchte Jack in gleichgültigem Ton, als er Anamaria eingeholt hatte. „Hast du nicht endlich alles, was du brauchst?"  
  
„Meine Güte, Jack. Machst du schon schlapp?", tadelte sie ihn. „Typisch Männer. . ."  
  
„Wir sind den ganzen Tag hier in der Stadt herumgerannt, da hab ich jetzt doch mal eine Pause verdient, oder etwa nicht? Und außerdem, wofür brauchst du das hier alles?", schaute er sie forschend an und hob die zwei Taschen hoch.  
  
„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte; Ich bin eine Frau. Und da ich auf deinem Schiff arbeite habe ich nicht die Zeit, die andere Frauen haben, um sich Kleidung und was weiß ich nicht noch alles zu kaufen. Und da wir nur alle paar Mondwechsel auf eine Insel kommen, die nicht Tortuga heißt, werde ich hier ja wohl auch mal Sachen für mich besorgen dürfen, hm?"Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
„Mach doch, was du willst. Und was machen wir jetzt hier? Was ist das überhaupt für ein Laden?"  
  
„Kannst du nicht lesen? ‚Alles bei Scott'! Ich denke, hier könnten wir etwas finden. Und falls du wirklich nicht lesen können solltest, dann schau dir doch einfach das Schaufenster an, wie wär's?"Sie drehte sich um, nahm die Tasche, die sie getragen hatte und betrat den Laden.  
  
Das, was man im Schaufenster sah, war nur eine kleine Auswahl an Dingen, im Vergleich mit dem, was der Laden beherbergte. Er wirkte viel größer von innen, als man von außen annehmen mochte.  
  
Hier gab es wirklich alles: Auf einem Regal standen Behälter mit Schreibfedern der verschiedensten Vögel. Unter dem Regal stand ein Eimer, in dem Papierrollen in Landkartengröße oder auch einfach nur in Briefgröße zusammengerollt waren. Neben dem Eimer stand ein Schrank, der gefüllt war mit Gläsern aus Glas oder Ton. Teller aus Porzellan oder Holz. Besteck aus Silber oder aus einfachem Bleck. In einer Ecke stand eine Kleiderpuppe, die ein Kleid trug, das bestimmt schon zehn Jahre aus der Mode war, aber trotzdem immer noch etwas Anziehendes hatte. Rings um die Puppe hingen Hüte in den verschiedensten Variationen an den Wänden und an der Decke. An anderen Stellen der Wände waren Bilder mit unterschiedlichen Motiven angebracht. Und in einer anderen Ecke hingen sogar Schwerter, Messer und Dolche an einem Ständer. Der übrige Raum war zugestellt mit Regalen und Tischen, auf denen man Schmuck und anderen Kleinkram fand. Einen Überblick hatte man in dem Laden nicht, dafür war er viel zu unübersichtlich und voll.  
  
Anamaria schritt suchend durch die Gänge, die durch die zahlreichen Regale entstanden waren. Jack folgte ihr prüfend. Vor dem Schrank mit dem Geschirr blieb sie stehen und sah Jack fragend an.  
  
„Wie wäre es mit einem neuen Set an Gläsern und Tellern? Diese hier sind doch ganz hübsch.", fragte sie.  
  
„Nein, ich glaube der Governor hat davon genug in seinem Palast.", lehnte er ab.  
  
„Hm, na schön."Sie ging weiter. „Was hältst du von dieser schönen Holzwiege? Das Ding können die beiden sicherlich bald gut gebrauchen.", sagte sie und konnte sich ein anzügliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Auf keinen Fall. Glaubst du im ernst, ich will die beiden auch noch provozieren, noch so ein paar von Will's Sorte in die Welt zu setzen? Ne, also ganz bescheuert bin ich dann doch nicht!", protestierte der Captain und zog es vor, Anamarias nachfolgenden Gesichtsausdruck einfach zu ignorieren.  
  
„Fein. Dann. . . .was ist mit Schmuck? Für Sie und, hm, einem Dolch für ihn?", ging sie die Reihe weiter durch.  
  
„Ach nein."  
  
„Ein paar Federn und Papier?  
  
„Nö."  
  
„Ein Bild vom Meer?"  
  
„Nee."  
  
„Seekarten und ein Kompass?!"  
  
„Mhm"  
  
„Hüte??!!"  
  
„Hm, die sehen nicht übel aus, aber hatte Will nicht einen Neuen?", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. „Nein.", gab er dann ebenfalls auf den letzten Vorschlag Anamarias zurück.  
  
„Herrgott, Jack! So wird das doch nie etwas!", schnaubte Anamaria gereizt.  
  
„Naja, du bist mir aber auch nicht wirklich eine große Hilfe, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf."  
  
„Na, wenn das so ist, kannst du dir das Geschenk auch durchaus alleine aussuchen, nicht wahr?", fauchte sie ihn an. „Ich gehe aufs Schiff!"Mit ihren letzten Worten hatte sie die beiden Bündel gepackt, die Jack noch fest hielt, und hatte sie ihm aus den Händen gerissen. Dann hatte sie sich umgedreht und war aus dem Laden gestürmt.  
  
Der Captain der Black Pearl hatte ihr nur, ohne etwas zu sagen, verdattert nachgeschaut.  
  
Frauen! Aus denen soll mal einer schlau werden!  
  
Kopfschüttelnd hatte er sich noch einmal kurz umgeblickt, dann war er zum Ladenbesitzer gegangen und hatte gefragt, ob dieser denn noch etwas hätte, was nicht in diesem Raum stand. Dieser hatte ihm darauf nur eine verstaubte, alte Kiste angeboten, die jedoch mit einem verrosteten Vorhängeschloss verschlossen war. Jack war total begeistert und hatte zugestimmt, da er seine Neugierde nicht zurück halten konnte. Achselzuckend hatte Scott ihm dann die Kiste auch verkauft und Jack machte sich, höchst zufrieden mit sich selbst und die Kiste schleppend, zurück auf die Black Pearl.  
  
Oscura Noche  
  
Das schwarze Schiff glitt geräuschlos über die See und legte ihren Weg sehr schnell zurück. Der Captain war in seiner Kajüte, wie fast immer. Die gesamte Crew war auf den Beinen, da das Schiff einen Frühjahrsputz dringend nötig hatte. Also waren auf Alecs Befehl hin alle an Deck gekommen.  
  
Die Crew der Oscura Noche bestand hauptsächlich aus Männern. Doch auch hier gab es eine Ausnahme. Malena. Sie war vor vielen Jahren zu der Crew gestoßen und wurde seither behandelt wie jeder andere auch. Dass sie eine Frau war, störte hier niemanden. Zumal es den Anschein hatte, dass jedes Mitglied der Crew mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt war, als auch noch auf die anderen achten zu können. Trotz Allem war die Besatzung des Schiffes zusammengeschweißt und agierte ohne Probleme und Missverständnisse.  
  
Doch auch manchmal geschah es hier, dass der eine oder andere nicht bei der Sache war.  
  
Malena stand abseits der anderen an einer Ecke und blickte verstohlen auf Tan, der relativ in der Mitte des Decks stand und die übrige Crew herumkommandierte.  
  
Sein Gesicht war emotionslos und kalt wie immer, doch in seinen Augen war ein Funkeln zu erkennen.  
  
Das war sehr ungewöhnlich für diese schwarzen, von jeglichen Empfindungen unberührten Augen, die niemanden jemals einen Blick hinter diese abgehärtete Fassade werfen ließen. Seine langen, schwarzen Haare, die unter seinem rot- schwarzen Kopftuch hervorkamen, wehten leicht im Wind. So stand er da, und leitete die Befehle weiter, die er von Alec erhalten hatte.  
  
Alec war der einzige Mensch, von dem Tan Befehle annahm und sie ohne ein Widerwort ausführte. Niemand kannte Alec so gut, wie Tan es tat. Er war von klein auf an Alecs Seite, stets wie ein großer Bruder für ihn gewesen. Er stand ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite und unterstützte ihn, wo er nur konnte. Die beiden waren von jeher unzertrennlich gewesen und hatten sich nie öffentlich gestritten, obwohl Malena nicht glaubt, dass sie sich jemals gestritten hatten.  
  
Überhaupt war Alec der einzige, dem Tan sich jemals in irgendeiner Weise geöffnet hatte.  
  
Normalerweise bemühte er sich, möglichst ernst und kühl zu wirken, doch Malena hatte einmal beobachtet, wie ein Lächeln Tan' s Mundwinkel umspielte als dieser aus Alecs Kajüte getreten war.  
  
Malena war gerade dabei gewesen auf der Backbordseite eine der dunkelfarbigen Planken zu reparieren als sie die Tür der Kajüte hatte zuschlagen hören und hatte den Kopf gehoben, um zu sehen wer dort herausgetreten war. Als sie dann in Tan' s Gesicht geblickt hatte, hatte sie ihre Arbeit total vergessen. Dass es möglich war, dass dieses ernsthafte Gesicht jemals irgendeinen Anflug von Gefühlen zeigen würde, hatte sie niemals für denkbar gehalten. Das merkwürdige war, dass sie dieser Anblick zu faszinieren schien. Tan' s Gesicht hatte sich jedoch kurz nachdem aus der Tür getreten war, wieder gefestigt. Im Glauben, dass ihn niemand gesehen hatte, hatte er sich wieder an die Arbeit gemacht. Malena hatte regungslos dagesessen und ihn angestarrt. Vor ihrem inneren Auge schwebte immer noch Tan' s Lächeln, das sein Gesicht so anders hatte erscheinen lassen. Auf einmal hatte sich das Bild begonnen zu bewegen und auf sie zuzukommen. Sie hatte geblinzelt und der echte Tan stand vor ihr. Er hatte sie aufgefordert nicht nutzlos herumzusitzen, sondern sich an die Arbeit zu machen und dieser Aufforderung war sie dann auch, zwar immer noch leicht abwesend, nachgekommen.  
  
Malena blickte weiterhin auf Tan, der nun wieder an die Spitze des Schiffes gegangen war und mit den Armen auf die Reling gestützt in Fahrtrichtung blickte. Einer der Pájaros hatte sich von einem der Maste erhoben und schwebte langsam herunter und landete sacht auf der Reling neben Tan' s rechter Hand. Tan hob sie und strich sachte mit seinem Zeigefinger über den schwarzen Kopf des Vogels, der daraufhin einen leichten Schrei ausstieß.  
  
Da stand er. Der allzeit schwarz gekleidete erste Mann an Alec' s Seite. Malena dachte daran zurück, als sie Tan das erste Mal gegenüberstand.  
  
Rückblick  
  
Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und es sah ganz nach einem üblen Gewitter aus. Der Himmel hatte sich stetig mehr und mehr mit dunklen Wolken gefüllt und ein ungemütlicher Wind, der nichts Gutes verkündete, pfiff durch die Gassen der Stadt. Malena war, wie jeden Abend, in ihrer Stammkneipe und bediente dort die grölende Menge, um sich etwas Geld zu verdienen. Glücklich über diese Arbeit war sie jedoch nicht. Es war nicht das, wonach sie sich sehnte. Ihr Herz zog sie innerlich hinaus auf die offene See, doch sie hatte nie die Chance bekommen, ihrem Herzen zu folgen. So stand sie nun jeden Abend in der Kneipe und verrichtet ihre alltägliche Arbeit.  
  
Die Tür der Kneipe öffnete sich zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend und Malena blickte gelangweilt auf. Doch plötzlich war ihre Arbeit und die Tatsache, dass ein Mann sie anbrüllte weil sie ihn nicht sofort bediente und alles andere Nebensache. Denn der erste der beiden jungen Männer, die gerade die Schenke betreten hatten, hatte ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen.  
  
Er war völlig in schwarz gekleidet und hatte lange schwarze Haare, die von einem rot- schwarzen Kopftuch bedeckt wurden. Doch das, was ihren Blick mehr als alles andere anzog, waren die kalten, emotionslosen, schwarzen Augen, die durch die Reihen huschten und einen Platz für ihren Besitzer und dessen Begleiter zu erhaschen suchten. Als sich Malena' s Augen widerstrebend von ihrem Anblick lösten und nun den Zweiten musterten, spürte sie ein ungewöhnliches Ziehen in ihrer Magengegend, als ob sie ihm schon einmal begegnet wäre. Der Mann war in braun, beige und schwarz gekleidet und hatte dunkelbraune, unordentliche Haare. Doch seine Augen waren nicht schwarz, wie die seines Vordermannes sondern erstrahlten in einem dunklen Grün. Auch kam ihr dieser nicht so kühl wie der andere vor. Er wirkte verwegener und nicht so emotionslos. Die Männer setzten sich an einen Tisch, der etwas abseits in einer Ecke stand. Malena starrte ihnen nach.  
  
„Willst ewig vor dich hin träumen?", fauchte sie ein Mann an, der neben ihr hinter der Bar stand. „Geh die beiden Männer, die gerade gekommen sind, fragen was sie trinken wollen! Für was bezahle ich dich eigentlich?"  
  
„Jawohl Sir.", sagte Malena, hing sich einen Lappen über ihre Schulter und ging um den Tresen herum in die Richtung des Tisches, an den sich die Männer gesetzt hatten. Sie war irgendwie nervös, wusste jedoch selbst nicht genau wieso.  
  
„Hi. Was kann ich euch bringen?", fragte sie, als sie an dem Tisch angekommen war.  
  
„Zwei Rum.", sagte der Mann in schwarz. Er blickte sie aus seinen schwarzen Augen heraus flüchtig an.  
  
Malena' s Herz begann zu rasen. Sie drehte sich rasch um und eilte an die Bar um die Bestellung fertig zu machen. Was war nur über sie gekommen. Obwohl sie in einer Kneipe arbeitete und somit mit unzähligen Männern zu tun hatte, war sie noch nie einem begegnet, der eine solche Ausstrahlung hatte. Zitternd stellte sie die Gläser auf ein Tablett und ging zurück an den Tisch. Sie nahm behutsam ein Glas nach dem anderen herunter, denn sie wollte nichts verschütten. Sich vor dem Mann zu blamieren war das Schlimmste was passieren konnte. Die Männer bedankten sich und sahen Malena nach, die wieder zurück hinter die Theke gegangen war.  
  
„Du, Tan, sag mal hast du das eben auch bemerkt?"Der Mann mit den grünen Augen sah sein Gegenüber fragend an.  
  
„Dieses Mädchen, das eben hier war. Sie hat eine ganz andere Aura als all die anderen, die sich hier tummeln. Meinst du das?"  
  
„Hmh, genau das."  
  
„Glaubst du, sie war es, die uns hierher geführt hat? Ich meine, ist es möglich, dass es diesmal eine Frau ist?"Er sah ihn skeptisch an.  
  
„Die Párajos haben uns hierher geführt, weil sie hier ein weiteres Mitglied für die Crew geortet haben. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie sich jemals geirrt haben.", sagte der Mann mit den grünen Augen.  
  
„Natürlich nicht. Aber eine Frau? Bist du dir ganz sicher?"Der Mann in schwarz klang zweifelnd und wollte sich nicht allzu leicht überzeugen lassen.  
  
„Wenn du Zweifel hast, schlage ich vor, du unterhältst dich mit ihr und sagst mir danach bescheid.", schloss der Grünäugige.  
  
„Wie du meinst, Alec. Ich werde mit ihr reden. Wenn sie die sein sollte, für die du sie hältst, dann wird sie morgen mit uns in See stechen."Tan, der schwarz gekleidete Mann, trank mit einem Schluck und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sein Glas Rum aus und stand auf. Zielstrebig ging er auf den Tresen zu, hinter dem Malena stand und gerade dabei war einige Gläser zu spülen. Er setzte sich unbemerkt auf einen der Hocker und beobachtete sie neugierig. Sie hatte ihre Ärmel hochgekrempelt, um sie nicht nass zu machen, und so konnte man ein kleines tätowiertes Kreuz auf der Innenseite ihres Unterarmes erkennen, um das sich schwarze Flügel rankten und das Tan' s Interesse weckte. Als Malena ihren Kopf wieder hob, blickte sie direkt in seine schwarzen Augen. Sie starrte ihn ohne ein Wort zu sagen einige Sekunden lang an.  
  
„Hallo.", sagte Tan gelassen und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.  
  
„H - hallo", stotterte Malena aufgeregt. Wieso sprach er sie an? Was wollte er von ihr? Und wieso fing sie nun auch noch an zu stottern? Sie musste sich unbedingt wieder beruhigen.  
  
„Der Rum ist sehr gut, woher habt ihr ihn?", fragte Tan anscheinend sehr dafür interessiert.  
  
„Wie bitte?"Malena sah ihn verdutzt an.  
  
„Der Rum. Woher habt ihr ihn?", Wiederholte Tan.  
  
„Ich glaube der ist von einer der karibischen Inseln hierher geliefert worden.", antwortete sie auf die Frage und wunderte sich, was diese sollte. „Ihr beide seid nicht von hier. Was treibt euch her?", fragte nun Malena den Mann.  
  
„Wir sind tatsächlich nicht von hier. Wir haben vor einigen Stunden im Hafen angelegt."  
  
„Ihr seid bei diesem Wetter auf See gewesen?"Sie schaute ihn leicht beunruhigt an.  
  
„Wir sind bei jedem Wetter auf See. Nichts hält uns an Land."Seine kalten Augen blickten sie unerschüttert an.  
  
„Weshalb, sagtest du, seid ihr hier?", wiederholte Malena ihre vorherige Frage.  
  
„Wir suchen jemanden.", sagte Tan matt. Er wollte ihr nicht zuviel verraten.  
  
„Oh, kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?", fragte sie hilfsbreit.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht. Aber sag mal, wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
  
„Ich heiße Malena Fernandez. Um du bist?", gab sie die Gegenfrage.  
  
„Tan. Einfach nur Tan. Und was bringt dich dazu, hier in dieser Kneipe zu arbeiten, Malena?". Er blickte sie fragend an.  
  
„Wenn du meinst, ich mache das hier gerne, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen!", antwortete Malena schnippisch. Sie hasste es über ihre Arbeit zu reden. „Ich verabscheue es hier. Mein Gefühl zieht mich hinaus auf das weite Meer, aber wer nimmt schon eine Frau an Bord? Und irgendwie muss ich mir ja schließlich mein Brot verdienen. Ich bin auf mich allein gestellt, da meine Eltern vor vielen Jahren gestorben sind. Aber das macht mir nichts aus. Könnte ich nur irgendwie diesem Trott entfliehen, ich würde es sofort tun."  
  
Während sie gesprochen hatte, hatte Malena' s Gesicht einen entschlossen Ausdruck angenommen.  
  
Tan hatte ihr still zugehört. Er war zufrieden mit sich. Durch die Art und Weise, wie Malena gerade gesprochen hatte und durch ihr kleines, unscheinbares Tatoo an ihrem Unterarm war er immer mehr zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass sie die Richtige war und dass Alec sich wieder einmal nicht geirrt hatte.  
  
„Also kann ich dem entnehmen, dass du lieber auf einem Schiff arbeiten würdest, als hier?", fragte Tan prüfend.  
  
„Na sicher würde ich lieber auf einem Schiff arbeiten, als Tag für Tag zwischen diesen, nach Alkohol stinkenden ‚Männern' herum zu laufen!", antwortete sie und blickte sich angewidert um.  
  
„Wieso fragst du?", sagte sie, als sie sich wieder Tan zugewandt hatte.  
  
„Da wir morgen schon wieder ablegen und unsere Crew noch nicht all zu groß ist, dachte ich, dass du vielleicht Lust hast, mit uns mit zu kommen!", war seine Antwort.  
  
„Meinst du das ernst?"Malenas Augen strahlten vor Aufregung. „Das wäre großartig!"  
  
„Also abgemacht. Morgen früh vor Sonnenaufgang legen wir ab. Sei pünktlich und nimm nur das Wichtigste mit!", sagte Tan und kündigte so das Ende des Gespräches an.  
  
„D - danke. . . Vielen Dank! Ich verspreche, ich werde pünktlich sein!", stotterte Malena glücklich.  
  
„Hoffentlich!"Mit diesen Worten stand Tan auf und ging zurück zu Alec. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel der beiden, stand auch der zweite Mann auf und sie verließen die Kneipe, nicht ohne das Geld für ihre Getränke auf dem Tisch zu hinterlassen.  
  
Malena stand regungslos da und starrte ihnen mit einem leicht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck nach.  
  
War das eben Wirklichkeit gewesen, oder hatte sie das nur geträumt? Tan, der Mann mit den rabenschwarzen Augen hatte sie doch tatsächlich gefragt, ob sie mit ihnen in See stechen wollte. Das war einfach unfassbar. Das, was sie sich immer erhofft und von dem sie immer geträumt hatte, war wahrhaftig eingetroffen. Sie würde endlich von hier weg kommen und alles hinter sich lassen. Ihre Miene verzog sich zu einem freudigen Grinsen und sie machte sich wieder an die arbeit, die Gläser fertig zu spülen.  
  
Nachdem ihre Schicht an diesem Abend zu ende war, ging Malena in das Zimmer, das sie oberhalb der Kneipe bewohnte und begann damit, alles für ihren morgigen Aufbruch zusammen zu packen.  
  
Es war noch dunkel, als sich die Hintertür der Schenke leise öffnete und Malena durch sie hinaus trat. Sie hatte ihren alten Mantel an und trug ihren großen Seesack mit sich. Vorsichtig schaute sie sich um, ob jemand in der Nähe war, der sie hätte sehen können. Die Straße war jedoch leer. Also machte sie sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg in Richtung Hafen. Der Mond war kaum zu erkennen, da unzählige schwarze Wolken am Himmel hingen. Ein kühler Wind pfiff durch die Straßen der Stadt.  
  
Als Malena am Hafen ankam und sich umblickte, verschlug es ihr zunächst die Sprache. Ein riesiges dunkles Schiff mit dunkelgrauen Segeln erhob sich vor ihr. In der Mitte befand sich ein schwarz- silbernes Zeichen auf einem Roten Grund, das sie, dank der sich durch den Wind kräuselnden Segel nicht identifizieren konnte. Am Bug des Schiffes war als Galionsfigur ein Engel angebracht, auf dessen Schulter ein Rabe saß. Neben dem Engel war in dunkelroter Schrift der Name des Schiffes zu lesen; Oscura Noche. Das gesamte Schiff wirkte auf sie irgendwie unheimlich.  
  
An Deck konnte Malena die Silhouette eines großen Mannes mit langen Haaren erkennen. Sie brauchte nicht lange um festzustellen, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Tan handeln musste. Malena fasste sich wieder und ging langsam auf das Schiff zu. Über die Holzplanke, von der man vom Kay auf das Schiff gelangte, liefen einige Männer, die Kisten und Fässer auf das Schiff transportierten. Malena stieg auf den Holzsteg und ging hinauf. Auf dem Deck angekommen, sah sie sich neugierig um. Eine dunkle Gestalt schritt schnell auf sie zu.  
  
„Du bist pünktlich", sagte Tan mit ruhiger Stimme.  
  
„Das sagte ich doch.", antwortete Malena keck und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
„Stell deine Sachen weg und hilf den anderen beim Einladen, in ein paar Minuten legen wir ab!", befahl Tan und ging davon. Malena blickte ihm kurz nach, dann stellte sie ihren Seesack an eine Seite und begann damit, den anderen beim Belanden zu helfen.  
  
Als alles, was zuvor auf dem Kay gestanden hatte auf das Schiff verladen worden war, machten sie die Leinen los und setzen die Segel. Der Wind, der immer noch nicht nachgelassen hatte, fing sich in den grauen Segeln und verlieh dem Schiff einen schnellen Start. Schon nach kurzer Zeit waren sie auf offener See und vom Hafen aus kaum noch zu sehen. Malena stand an der Reling und sah zu wie die die Stadt immer kleiner wurde und somit auch ihre Vergangenheit. Sie würde nun ein ganz anderes und neues Leben führen und das tun, was sie sich schon immer gewünscht hatte. Durch ein Tippen an ihrer Schulter kamen ihre Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Tan stand neben ihr und sah sie an.  
  
„Komm mit, der Captain will dich sehen.", sagte er und ging in Richtung Treppe, die zu den Kajüten führte davon. Malena ließ ihre Sachen dort stehen, wo sie sie vorhin abgestellt hatte und folgte Tan ohne Widerworte.  
  
Unter Deck trat Malena durch zwei große Flügeltüren in ein Zimmer ein. Ihr fiel sofort auf, dass dieses Zimmer den normalen Kapitänskajüten kaum ähnelte. Normalerweise stand in so einer Kajüte ein Schreibtisch, auf dem zahllose Land- und Seekarten verstreut lagen, in denen Kleidungsstücke auf dem Boden herumlagen und deren gesamtes Erscheinungsbild ziemlich wüst war. Doch nicht in dieser hier. Malena schritt in ein ordentlich aufgeräumtes Zimmer, dessen Wände von einigen Schränken bedeckt und mit den verschiedensten Büchern ausstaffiert waren. Kleidungsstücke waren hier nur die zu finden, mit denen sie, Tan und der Captain bekleidet waren. Auch entsprach der Schreibtisch nicht dem eines „normalen"Piratencaptains. Auf ihm waren lediglich eine einzige Karte zu finden, ein Kompass und ein Tintenfass, in dem eine Feder steckte.  
  
Der Captain stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gedreht an dem großen Fenster, durch das man auf die See blicken konnte. Als Tan in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen blieb und Malena neben ihn getreten war, drehte er sich um und sah die junge Frau aufmerksam an.  
  
„Danke Tan, du kannst gehen."Sagte er zu Tan ohne seinen Blick von Malena abzuwenden.  
  
„Aye, Captain"sagte er und wie ihm geheißen verließ Tan die Kajüte des Captains und ging zurück an Deck.  
  
Malena war die Stille, die eingetreten war nachdem Tan verschwunden war etwas unangenehm. Sie war es gewohnt, dass es immer laut und durcheinander war. Umso erleichterter war sie, als Alec die Stille mit einer Frage an sie durchbrach.  
  
„Was hat dich veranlasst, mit uns zu fahren?"fragte er sie.  
  
„Naja, Tan hatte mich gefragt, ob ich nicht mitkommen wollte. Und da ich schon mein Leben lang aus diesem Laden und von dieser Insel weg wollte, dachte ich, dass das die Gelegenheit ist. Ich bin glücklicher auf See als an Land."Antwortete Malena.  
  
„Hm. Sag, woher hast du die Tätowierung auf deinem Unterarm?"fragte Alec sie sofort weiter.  
  
„Woher wisst Ihr davon?"überrascht blickte sie ihn an.  
  
„Tan hat sie gestern Abend gesehen, als du abgewaschen hast."Gab er knapp zurück.  
  
„Verstehe."Sagte Malena nachdenklich. „Nun ja, ich weiß nicht woher ich sie hab. Ich habe sie schon so lange ich denken kann. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals ohne sie gewesen zu sein. Meine Mutter hatte mir zu ihren Lebzeiten einmal erzählt, dass es eine Idee von meinem Großvater gewesen ist, mich kurz nach meiner Geburt tätowieren zu lassen. Verrückt wie meine Mutter war, hat sie sich darauf eingelassen. Aber wieso interessiert es Euch?"Sie konnte irgendwie nicht verstehen, wieso das wichtig sein sollte.  
  
„Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass es genau das Gleich Zeichen ist, das auch auf den Segeln meines Schiffes zu sehen ist?"gab er die Gegenfrage.  
  
„Das gleiche. . . Nein, ist es mir nicht. Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet. Aber das verstehe ich nicht. Wieso?"Malena klang leicht verunsichert.  
  
„Dein Großvater muss geahnt haben, dass ich dich brauchen werde. Deshalb hat er deine Mutter wahrscheinlich davon überzeugt, dich mit genau diesem Kreuz tätowieren zu lassen."Sagte Alec kurz.  
  
„Ja aber. . ."setzte Malena zu Fragen an, doch Alec unterbrach sie.  
  
„Du gehörst seit deiner Geburt zu meiner Crew. Was es mit der Tätowierung auf sich hat, hat dich nicht zu interessieren. Außerdem wirst du es früh genug erfahren."Erklärte er kühl.  
  
Malena starrte ihn verwirrt an. Irgendwie war ihr dieser Captain nicht geheuer. Aber um Umzukehren war es nun zu spät. Aber das wollte sie auch nicht, denn schließlich war ja genau das, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte, in Erfüllung gegangen.  
  
Alec hatte sich wieder umgedreht und sah erneut aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Gefällt dir mein Schiff?"fragte er Malena nebensächlich.  
  
„Es ist unglaublich. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben ein so großes und ungewöhnliches Schiff gesehen."Antwortete sie begeistert.  
  
„Ungewöhnlich?"Alec drehte sich mit skeptischem Blick zu ihr um.  
  
„Ja natürlich. Wir haben erst vor ungefähr zehn Minuten abgelegt und die Insel ist schon jetzt nicht mehr zu erkennen. Das ist nicht normal. Aber es ist toll."Sagte sie.  
  
„Normales wirst du auf diesem Schiff kaum finden. Also gewöhn dich daran. Ich gebe dir, sowie allen Mitgliedern meiner Crew, Kleidung, Essen und gewähre dir Sicherheit. Als Gegenleistung dafür erwarte ich, dass du meinen Anweisungen Folge leistest und dich nicht widersetzt. Verstanden?"In Alecs Stimme lag etwas, was Malena unmissverständlich sagte, dass man sich ihm nicht zu widersetzten hatte.  
  
„Verstanden."Antwortete sie knapp.  
  
„Sehr schön. Dann kannst du an Deck gehen und dir von Tan sagen lassen, wo deine Koje ist und was du zu tun hast."Beendete der Mann das Gespräch.  
  
„Aye, Captain!"sagte Malena und ging zügig aus dem Zimmer. Etwas komisch kam ihr die ganze Sache ja schon vor, aber sie war nun endlich auf einem Schiff als Crewmitglied angeheuert worden und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie hier hin gehörte.  
  
Rückblick Ende  
  
So in Gedanken versunken stand Malena da, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Plötzlich gab es einen heftigen Ruck und das Schiff schaukelte wild hin und her.  
  
Malena öffnete die Augen. Der Eimer und der Lumpen, mit dem sie die Planken hätte wischen sollen, waren umgekippt und das Wasser aus dem Eimer war ihr über die Füße gelaufen. Sie starrte auf die Sauerei zu ihren Füßen und blickte sich um. Von den anderen schien niemand bemerkt zu haben, dass sie für eine gewisse Zeit abwesend gewesen war. Schnell bückte Malena sich, hob den Eimer und den Lumpen auf und begann damit, die Planken zu bohnern, um Tan keinen Grund zu liefern, unzufrieden mit ihr zu sein.  
  
. . . tbc 


	4. Familienbande

**Titel: **Hinter den Schatten; Kapitel 4

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts und ich werd' auch nicht reich mit dieser Geschichte . . . leider ;)

**Hinweis: **In Port Royal ist alles soweit für die Ankunft von Tante und Cousine vorbereitet und die Pearl ist wieder auf See.

**Anmerkung: **Tut mir echt leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich bin einfach nicht zum Schreiben gekommen! Wie es mit den nächsten Kapiteln aussieht weiß ich auch noch nicht, weil ich bald anfangen muss für mein Abi zu lernen....-panik- aber ich geb' mein Bestes, versprochen

Also bitte nicht böse sein, ja? -lieb guck- und jetzt viel Spaß

**Familienbande**

"_In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally"_

Ein schwüler Wind blies graue Wolken über die Dächer der Häuser von Port Royal. In den letzten Tagen war es sehr heiß gewesen und diese Wolken waren scheinbar die Ankündigung eines bevorstehenden Wärmegewitters.

„Lizzy, jetzt komm endlich!" erklang Wills Stimme, der in der Eingangshalle stand und nach oben blickte.

„Ja doch, ich komme schon.", kam die Antwort von Elizabeth und schon Sekunden später erschien sie am oberen Ende der Treppe.

„Du siehst toll aus, mein Schatz. Aber jetzt beeil dich, wir müssen los!"

„Müssen wir da wirklich hin? Ich meine, reicht es nicht, wenn mein Vater sie empfängt?" Elizabeth machte den Eindruck, als würde es sie unheimlich Überwindung kosten, jetzt die Treppe herunterzusteigen.

„Du musst ihnen ja nicht gleich um den Hals fallen! Tu es doch wenigstens für deinen Vater, er zählt auf dich!"

„Du verstehst es, jemandem ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, das muss man dir lassen.", grummelte sie. „Meinetwegen, ich komm ja.", stimmte sie nun endlich zu und kam die Stufen herunter.

„Na also, es geht doch.", sagte Will freudig und nahm Elizabeths Arm, als sie unten angekommen war. „Jetzt aber los, wir kommen sonst noch zu spät, und das wäre dir doch sicher unangenehm, oder?"

„Ja, du hast ja Recht. Wo steht die Kutsche?", fragte Elizabeth und lächelte ihren Verlobten an. Will führte sie aus dem Haus, wo die Kutsche nur darauf wartete, loszufahren. Sie stiegen ein und sie setzte sich sofort in Bewegung.

* * *

Als sie am Hafen angekommen waren, war ein großes Schiff gerade dabei, am Doc anzulegen. Elizabeth und Will stiegen aus der Kutsche aus und zwängten sich durch die Menge der Schaulustigen. Die Soldaten der Port Royal bildeten eine Kette, um Bürger von der feineren Gesellschaft abzutrennen.

Als Will und Elizabeth bei den Soldaten angekommen waren, öffneten diese kurz die Kette und ließen sie passieren. Elizabeth erblickte ihren Vater sofort, der bei Commodore Norrington stand. Sie eilten hin und stellten sich zu den beiden Männern.

„Guten Morgen, Elizabeth.", begrüßte der Governor seine Tochter. „Wieso kommt ihr beiden denn erst jetzt?"

„Ähm . . . Elizabeth hat ihren Hut nicht gefunden.", warf Will schnell ein.

„Genau! Und ohne ihn konnte ich doch schließlich nicht hier her kommen.", sponn Elizabeth die Ausrede weiter, ohne rot zu werden.

Will schüttelte anschließend zur Begrüßung seinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater die Hand.

„Tag Will.", sagte der Governor und lächelte ihn an. Auch den Commodore begrüßten die beiden, um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen. „Zur Begrüßung gibt es nachher Brunch in unserer Villa", erklärte Mr. Swann den Umstehenden. Dann wandte er sich Norrington zu. „Ihre Männer sollen dann in der Zwischenzeit das Schiff entladen und das Gepäck in das Haus bringen. Wenn die beiden Personal mitbringen, sollen sie sie gleich mitnehmen und einweisen!"

„Jawohl, Governor. Ich werde es meinen Männern sofort sagen", verkündete Norrington und eilte davon.

„So, gleich dürfte es soweit sein. Das Schiff ist vertäut und die große Holztreppe wurde befestigt. Wir sollten nach vorne gehen, was meint ihr?", fragte Mr. Swann.

„Natürlich.", stimmte Elizabeth zu und sie gingen nach vorne, der Treppe entgegen. Am oberen Ende der Stufen erschien nun ein Mann in dunklem Jacket, der einer etwas älteren Dame hoch half. Die Dame hing sich bei dem Mann ein und dieser geleitete sie die Treppe herunter. Währenddessen blickte sich die Frau mit kritischem Blick um. Hinter ihr stieg eine junge Dame die Treppe nach unten. Auch sie betrachtete ihre neue Umgebung aufmerksam. Unten angekommen ging Mr. Swann auf die beiden Frauen zu.

„Vivienne! Willkommen in Port Royal!", begrüßte er die ältere der beiden. Sie hatte schwarze Haare, die sie kunstvoll nach oben gesteckt hatte. Ihre arroganten, dunkelbraunen Augen wanderten von Mr. Swann über Elizabeth und Will zurück zum Governor.

„Weatherby!" Die Frau lächelte und umarmte ihren Schwager freundlich. „Vielen Dank, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, uns aufzunehmen."

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich.", erwiderte der Governor. Dann wandre er sich an die junge Dame, die hinter der Frau gewartet hatte. „Und ich nehme an, diese reizende junge Dame hier ist Evelyn?"

„Du hast vollkommen Recht", antwortete Vivienne für ihre Tochter.

„Guten Tag, Onkel Weatherby", grüßte Evelyn nun Mr. Swann. „Es freut mich, dich zu sehen." Sie setzte ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf, bei dessen Anblick Elizabeth schlecht wurde. Wie konnte ihr Vater nur auf so was hereinfallen?

Vivienne ging nun weiter und blieb vor Elizabeth und Will stehen, die unmittelbar hinter dem Governor standen.

„Elizabeth?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Hallo, Tante Vivienne. Schön, dich zu sehen.", sagte Elizabeth so freundlich, wie es ihr möglich war.

„Du bist erwachsen geworden.", stellte Vivienne fest.

Ach tatsächlich? Wäre ich niemals drauf gekommen, dachte Elizabeth. „Es sind ja auch inzwischen über acht Jahre vergangen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben.", sagte Elizabeth und achtete darauf, nicht unfreundlich zu klingen.

„In der Tat." Die Schwester ihrer Mutter sah Elizabeth musternd an. Dann drehte sie sich um und winkte ihre Tochter zu sich. Anschließend wand sie sich wieder an ihre Nichte. „Du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich noch an Evelyn?", fragte sie sie streng.

„Selbstverständlich tue ich das. Wie könnte ich meine Cousine vergessen?", antwortete Elizabeth und konnte den stechenden Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme vor Will nicht verbergen. Doch ihre Tante schien ihn zum Glück nicht zu bemerken.

„Elizabeth." Evelyn trat vor ihre Cousine und musterte sie. „Lang ist's her."

„Tag, Evelyn." Das war alles, was Elizabeth herausbrachte. Allein die Blicke, mit denen die beiden Frauen Elizabeth ansahen, brachten diese innerlich zum Kochen.

„Und wer ist dieser junge Mann hier?", fragte Vivienne schließlich, scheinbar höchst interessiert und ließ ihren Blick auf Will ruhen. Dieser war einen Schritt weiter neben Elizabeth getreten.

„Das hier", begann Elizabeth und hängte sich bei Will ein, „ ist mein Verlobter, William Turner." Will trat einen Schritt vor und nahm die Hand von Elizabeths Tante.

„Sehr erfreut, sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Button.", sagte Will höflich und küsste den Handrücken der Frau.

„Dein Verlobter?"; wiederholte Vivienne überrascht, als Will ihre Hand wieder losgelassen hatte.

„Ja, mein Verlobter.",erklärte Elizabeth und lächelte triumphierend. Diese Nachricht hatte genau die Wirkung erzeugt, die sie vorausgesehen hatte. Ebenfalls bestätigte diese Reaktion ihre Vermutung, dass Evelyn noch keinen Mann gefunden hatte.

Auch Evelyn sah ihre Cousine ungläubig an. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Will. Prüfend schaute sie ihn an. Elizabeth bemerkte, dass sie ihn durchaus nicht hässlich fand und verschränkte glücklich ihre Finger mit den Seinen. Sie war unsagbar froh, dass er bei ihr war und sie nicht alleine ihren Verwandten gegenüberstehen musste. Nun nahm Will auch die Hand von Evelyn und küsste sie kurz zur Begrüßung.

„Guten Tag Ms. Button.", sagte er zu ihr.

„Mr. Turner, ich bin erfreut.", entgegnete Evelyn und lächelte angetan.

„Unsere Hochzeit findet in zwei Wochen statt", lenkte Elizabeth schnell ein. „Ihr seid selbstverständlich auch eingeladen.", fügte sie außerdem noch hinzu. Dabei drückte sie Wills Hand so fest, dass er sich ihr erschrocken zuwandte. Als er ihr gequältes Gesicht sah, streichelte er ihr sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihren. Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an.

„Das freut mich aber für euch.", beglückwünschte Evelyn ihre Cousine und konnte ihre Eifersucht kaum verbergen.

„Dankeschön", bedankte sich Will für sich und seine Zukünftige. Dann mischte sich der Governor in das Gespräch ein.

„Ihr habt euch begrüßt? Wunderbar. Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir uns zum Brunch in unsre Villa begeben. Vivienne", sagte er zu seiner Schwägerin, „ die Männer der Royal Navy werden deinen Bediensteten beim Verladen des Gepäcks zur Hand gehen."

„Danke, sehr aufmerksam."

„Ok, dann wollen wir mal.", sagte Mr. Swann gut gelaunt und sie brachen auf.

* * *

„Willkommen in der Villa Swann!", hieß der Governor seine neuen Gäste in seinem Hause willkommen. Die Frauen ließen ihre Blicke durch die freundlich eingerichtete Eingangshalle schweifen; ob es ihnen gefiel konnte man anhand ihrer Blicke nicht festmachen. „Bitte folgt mir in den Speisesaal."

„Nach Ihnen!", sagte Will mit einer schweifenden Handbewegung und ließ den Damen den Vortritt. Elizabeth ging hinter Vivienne und Evelyn und nahm Wills Hand, als sie an ihm vorbeikam. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Zimmer. Die Bediensteten hatten die große Tafel mit glänzendem Silberbesteck gedeckt, in mehreren Vasen standen die schönsten Blüten, die man im Garten der Swann's finden konnte und aus den Servietten waren kunstvoll kleine Schiffe gefaltet, die auf den Tellern verteilt waren. Die Gardinen des Raumes waren beiseite gezogen und durch die Fenster fiel graues Licht in den Raum. Die Wolken waren nun immer dichter geworden und das Gewitter schien nicht mehr lange auf sich warten zu lassen. Die beigen Kerzen in den Kerzenständern waren angezündet worden und erhellten den Raum zusätzlich. Rechts und links neben der Tür standen zwei Butler, die scheinbar nur darauf warteten, die Speisen aufzutragen. Der Tisch war für sechs Personen gedeckt worden, doch Elizabeth zählte lediglich fünf Menschen.

„Bitte, nehmt doch Platz!", gebot der Governor und alle gingen um den Tisch, um sich zu setzen. Mr. Swann schob Mrs. Button den Stuhl zurecht, Will den von Elizabeth und ein Butler nahm sich Evelyn an. Als sie alle um den Tisch saßen, orderte der Governor die Bediensteten an mit dem Auftragen der Speisen zu beginnen. Diese verschwanden auch sogleich durch die große Tür und eilten in die Küche, in der ein Teil des Essens schon bereit stehen sollte.

„Deine Angestellten scheinen ja sehr gehorsam zu sein.", stellte Vivienne prüfend fest.

„Ja, ich bin auch sehr zufrieden mit ihnen.", bestätigte Mr. Swann, erfreut über diese Feststellung. Nur wenige Minuten später kehrten die Butler mit großen Tabletts wieder zurück in den Speisesaal und stellten Körbe mit Brot, Brötchen und Obst auf den Tisch, ebenso wie Krüge mit Säften, Wein, Wasser und Kaffee. Dann eilten sie zurück in die Küche und kehrten Sekunden später mit zwei großen Platten Fleisch und Gemüse zurück in den Speisesaal und stellten sie auf dem Tisch ab. Anschließen nickten sie kurz dem Hausherren zu und schlossen die Flügeltüren hinter sich.

„Ah, das sieht doch köstlich aus.", stellte der Governor fest und stand auf. „Meine Lieben, das Buffet ist eröffnet. Greift tüchtig zu!" Damit setzte er sich wieder hin und legte sich ein großes Stück Fleisch auf seinen Teller.

**

* * *

Black Pearl**

Die Sonne ging langsam auf und tauchte die See in ein warmes orange-rot. Simjon stand auf die Arme gestützt und mit geschlossenen Augen im Krähennest und ließ sich die salzige Seeluft um die Nase wehen. Der Wind spielte mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und zerzauste sie noch mehr, als sie es ohnehin schon waren. Hier oben fühlte er sich frei und unbeschwert. All das, was ihn sonst beschäftigte erreichte ihn hier oben nicht und er konnte sich unbehelligt in seine Träume zurückziehen.

Jack, der am Steuer der Black Pearl stand, beobachtete Simjon schon eine ganze Weile, seit dieser ins Krähennest geklettert war. Es war ihm schon fast unheimlich, wie sehr er ihn an sich selbst erinnerte, als er in Simjon's Alter gewesen war. Jack erinnerte sich, wie gerne er sich ins Krähennest zurückgezogen hatte, wenn er seine Ruhe haben wollte oder einfach um vor dem Captain zu flüchten. Über Jacks Gesicht huschte ein Grinsen bei den Gedanken daran, wie sehr er seine damaligen Kapitäne auf Trab gehalten hatte.

Seit eineinhalb Wochen waren sie aus der Höhle auf Barbados ausgelaufen und hatten sich wieder auf den Weg nach Tortuga gemacht, nachdem Cotton's Papagei mit der Nachricht von Will und Elizabeth angekommen war. In ca. zwei bis drei Wochen sollten sie auf der Insel angelangt sein. Jedenfalls, solange nichts Unerwartetes dazwischen kommen würde.

So langsam erwachte die Besatzung der Pearl und füllte allmählich das Oberdeck. Aus allen Ecken schienen sie gekrochen zu kommen und nach kurzem war die Luft erfüllt von lautem Geschwätz der Männer. Jedem wurde vom Captain eine Aufgabe zugeteilt und so machte sich die Crew auch schon an die Arbeit.

Anamaria jedoch war nicht zu sehen. Ihr Arm war wieder vollständig verheilt, doch trotzdem wurde sie von jedem der Männer vorsichtiger als gewöhnlich behandelt. Sogar Jack brummte ihr nicht einmal die schweren Arbeiten auf, die sie normalerweise verrichtete. Aus diesem Grund stand Anamaria in der letzten Zeit immer öfter in der Kombüse und kochte für die Mannschaft. Sie war zweifelsohne eine sehr gute Köchin, doch so ganz gefallen schien es ihr nicht, dass sie von allen wie ein rohes Ei behandelt wurde. Aber als einzige Frau auf einem Piratenschiff voller Männer hatte es ohnehin keinen Zweck, sich gegen die gesamte Meute aufzulehnen, also ließ sie es gleich bleiben.

Es war ein fröhliches Treiben, das an Deck herrschte. Ab und an hörte man mal einen etwas harscheren Ton, doch dies legte sich schnell wieder. Jack genoss es, am Ruder zu stehen und zu beobachten, wie seine Männer auf dem Schiff herumwuselten und seine Befehle ohne Widerworte ausführten. Er kam gut mit ihnen klar und wusste, dass sie ihn als Captain respektierten.

Simjon war immer noch im Krähennest und döste vor sich hin. Er schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass das ganze Schiff aufgewacht und die Arbeit in vollem Gange war.

„Hey Simjon, komm endlich da runter! Hier wartet Arbeit auf dich! Also beweg dich!", rief Jack in gebieterischem Tonfall. Er sah, wie sich etwas im Korb am Hauptmast bewegte und wie Simjon langsam von oben heruntergeklettert kam. Dann trottete er mit blasierter Miene auf den Captain zu.

„Aye Captain? Was gibt's?", fragte er gelangweilt.

„Da unten hör ich ständig einen Wischmopp kläglich deinen Namen rufen. Ich schlage vor, dass du den Armen beruhigst und anfängst, das Deck zu schrubben. Das hat es nämlich mal dringend nötig!", erklärte Sparrow nachdrücklich.

„Na wenn's denn sein muss.", seufzte Simjon und kletterte die Treppe auf das Oberdeck hinunter. Jack sah ihm leicht verwirrt nach, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter um ihn. Nach ein paar Stunden Arbeit kam Anamaria an Deck und verkündete, dass das Mittagessen fertig sei, und die Besatzung zum Essen kommen sollte. Dies ließen sich die Männer nicht zweimal sagen und stürmten förmlich unter Deck.

Anamaria hatte wieder einmal ihr Bestes gegeben und das Essen schmeckte allen hervorragend. Anamaria hatte die Mannschaft sogar schon soweit erzogen, dass jeder sein Geschirr nahm und es in die Kombüse brachte, damit sie nicht alles alleine schleppen musste. Nachdem jedes Mitglied der Crew wieder an die Arbeit an Deck gegangen war, blieb Jack noch einen Moment in der Kajüte.

„Is' noch was, Captain?", fragte Anamaria leicht genervt als sie bemerkte, dass Jack nicht mit den anderen nach draußen gegangen war.

„Nein ist es nicht. Ich . . ." er räusperte sich kurz, „ . . wollte nur sagen, dass das, was du kochst, wirklich gut ist.", sagte Jack kleinlaut. Anamaria sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, wobei ihr ein Hauch rosa ins Gesicht trat.

„Oh. Ja, danke.", brachte sie leise heraus. „Naja, schließlich brauchen auch Piraten mal etwas zum Essen.", sagte sie und versuchte so schnell wie möglich wieder normal zu werden.

„Ja, das stimmt. Danke. Ich, ähm, geh dann mal wieder an Deck.", erklärte der Captain rasch, drehte sich um und verließ die Kajüte.

„Hm, oh ja. Sicher.", sagte Anamaria leise und seufzte, als sie Jacks Schritte auf der Treppe immer leiser werden hörte. Wieso war dieser Mann nur so dermaßen undurchschaubar? Mal war er der skrupellose Captain Jack Sparrow, der allen und jeden das Fürchten lehren wollte und mal war er auch ein Mann, der Gefühle zeigte, die so untypisch für ihn waren, dass es schon wieder faszinierend war, dass er zu so etwas überhaupt fähig war. Kopfschüttelnd ging Anamaria mit den restlichen Tellern in die Kombüse und begann, das Geschirr abzuwaschen.

* * *

Den restlichen Tag brachte Jack damit zu, hinter dem Steuer der Pearl zu stehen und zu beobachten, wie die Crew sein Schiff auf Fordermann brachte. Es hatte durchaus sein Gutes, Captain zu sein; man konnte sich auch mal dezent vor der Arbeit drücken. Als die Sonne langsam wieder unterging und sich die Mannschaftsmitglieder langsam aber sicher unter Deck zurückzog, ließ sich Jack von Jasper ablösen. Dann postierte er die Nachtwachen an Deck und ging die Treppe zu den Kajüten hinunter. Aber er ging nicht in seine eigene Koje; er suchte den Weg in die große Mannschaftskabine.

„Jack? Hast du dich in der Tür geirrt?", rief ihm einer der Männer entgegen, die sich in ihren Betten, an Tischen oder auf Stühlen tummelten.

„Ist Simjon nicht hier?", fragte Jack und blickte sich in dem großen Raum suchend um.

„Hm, nein ist er nicht. Aber wo er steckt, kann ich dir auch nicht sagen.", meinte Gibbs von seinem Bett herüber. Jack guckte etwas skeptisch, drehte sich dann aber um und verließ die Koje. Er stieg erneut die Treppe zum Deck hinauf. Er musste nicht weiter nach Simjon suchen, denn er wusste nun ganz genau, wo er sein musste. Jack blickte kurz an den Masten nach oben und begann, den Hauptmast zum Krähennest nach oben zu klettern. Dabei kam er ganz schön aus der Puste. Jack Sparrow, du wirst alt, dachte er sich und kicherte leise. Dann endlich kam er oben an und stütze sich auf den Rand des Korbes.

„Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?", fragte Jack und grinste Simjon, der auf dem Boden saß und ihn leicht erstaunt ansah, frech an.

„Äh, ja klar.", sagte Simjon und rückte ein Stück zur Seite um Platz für Jack zu machen. Dieser kletterte über den Rand des Kobes und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite nieder. Simjon starrte ihn immer noch etwas skeptisch an, sagte aber nichts. Eine Weile saßen sie nebeneinander und sagten gar nichts. Sie blickte lediglich über den Korbrand auf sie See und in die untergehende Sonne.

„Herrlich hier oben, was?", durchbrach Jack nun die Stille.

„Aye." Simjon nickte.

„In deinem Alter hab' ich hier oben die meiste Zeit verbracht, und das nicht nur wenn ich Dienst im Krähennest hatte. Hier konnte ich meinen Gedanken und Träumen nachhängen, ohne dass mir jemand vorschrieb, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen hatte." Jack grinste. „Meistens hatte ich noch meine geliebten Rumflaschen mit hier oben.", fügte er hinzu. Simjon hörte ihm zu, blickte jedoch immer noch geradeaus.

„Sim, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Jack auf einmal mit ernster Mine an Simjon gewandt. „Du verhältst dich in letzter Zeit so seltsam. Wenn dir etwas nicht passt, dann musst du es sagen." Simjon seufzte lang. Dann stand er auf und stütze sich auf den Korb und blickte in die Ferne. Dann begann er zu sprechen.

„Als ich klein war hab ich immer davon geträumt, einmal ein berühmter Pirat zu werden. Jeder, der meinen Namen hörte, sollte vor Angst erzittern." Ein kurzes Lächeln flackerte auf Simjon's Gesicht auf, doch es erstarb sogleich wieder und er fuhr fort.

„Doch dieser Traum wurde ziemlich schnell zunichte gemacht. Als ich ungefähr fünf war gab es einen Anschlag auf Tortuga. Nicht, dass mich das überrascht hätte, oder so. Aber bei diesem Anschlag starben meine Eltern. Mein Vater hatte mir immer versprochen, dass er mir irgendwann ein großes Schiff schenken würde, mit dem ich dann die sieben Weltmeere unsicher machen könne. Doch nun war er tot und mein großer Traum vom Pirat-Werden war vom einen auf den anderen Augenblick zerstört. Ich hab mich die letzten Jahre mehr schlecht als recht mit Jobs in allen möglichen Wirtschaften, in Lagern am Hafen über Wasser gehalten. Ich habe beim Ausladen der Schiffe geholfen, die in Tortuga angelegt haben. Aber einen Platz auf einem der Schiffe habe ich nie bekommen. Alle meinten ich sei noch zu jung und ich solle erst mal ein richtiger Mann werden. So habe ich ziemlich früh gelernt, mir mein eigenes Brot zu verdienen und mich nicht auf andere Leute zu verlassen." Simjon machte eine kurze Pause.

„Doch dann kamst du mit der berühmten Black Pearl nach Tortuga. Wie immer dachte ich, du kannst es ja versuchen, aber mach dir lieber nicht zu viel Hoffnung. Und wider all meinen Erwartungen nahmst du mich sofort in deine Crew auf. Ich war so glücklich, endlich von dieser verflixten Insel wegzukommen, dass ich alles gemacht habe, was du von mir verlangt hast. Und das ohne Widerworte." Er blickte Jack an. Dieser war jetzt auch aufgestanden, hatte sich ebenfalls mit den Ellebogen auf den Korb gestützt und blickte Simjon ruhig an. Simjon seufzte und blickte wieder nach vorne.

„In der letzten Zeit kam ich mir vor, wie ein kleines Kind. Du hast mich Dinge machen lassen, für die ich normalerweise nicht zuständig bin und du hast mich behandelt wie ein Baby. Ein kleines Kind, das eine Menge große Aufpasser braucht, damit es keine Dummheiten anstellt. Ich komm' mir im Moment einfach total überflüssig vor." Mit leicht hilflosem Blick sah er Jack nun direkt in die Augen.

„Wieso behandelst du mich so? Hab ich irgendwas falsch gemacht? Ich meine, du musst doch einen Grund haben, oder?"

Jack blickte Simjon eine Weile an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Dann verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Lächeln.

„Du erinnerst mich in Allem was du tust an mich, als ich in deinem Alter war. Voller Tatendrang, auf die See zu kommen, und das schnell und möglichst auf einem Piratenschiff, denn die anderen Handels- und Kurierschiffe sind ja langweilig. Also ist ein Piratenschiff genau das Richtige." Er machte eine kurze Pause und der Blick auf Jacks Gesicht hatte sich gefestigt.

„Ich bin waise, genau wie du." Wieder brach er ab. Er wollte wissen, wie weit er gehen sollte und wie Simjon reagierte. Doch als er ihn ansah, blickten ihn nur zwei strahlenblaue Augen an, die ihm sagten, dass er fortfahren sollte.

„An meine Mutter kann ich mich erinnern. Ich weiß nur, dass sie starb als ich drei war. Meinen Vater kenne ich nicht. Aber er muss Pirat gewesen sein. Das habe ich zumindest in all den Jahren, die ich allein und ziellos umhergeirrt bin, herausgefunden. Mit acht Jahren kam ich dann auf ein Piratenschiff. Und von da an war meine Zukunft relativ klar. Ich wurde Pirat, denn das war das einzige, das ich jemals richtig gelernt hatte; und Pirat-Sein konnte ich einfach am besten. Die Crew, in die ich aufgenommen wurde, war wie eine Familie für mich." Jack lächelte.

„Aber glaub ja nicht, dass mein Captain nachsichtig mit mir war, oh nein. Er war so streng mit mir, wie nicht mal ein Vater zu seinem Sohn sein würde. Ich habe ihn damals manchmal wirklich dafür gehasst. Ich konnte und ich wollte nicht verstehen, wieso er so war. Aber wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke bin ich ihm dankbar dafür. Er hat mich zu dem gemacht, was ich bin, auch wenn es nicht leicht für mich war." Er seufzte und blickte wieder in die untergehende Sonne.

„Doch eines Tages wurde mir mit einem Mal alles genommen, was bis dahin in meinem Leben an Wichtigkeit gewonnen hatte. Ich war dreiundzwanzig, glaube ich, als unser Schiff eines Nachts von einem anderen Piratenschiff angegriffen wurde. Unter normalen Umständen hätten wir die Kaperer ohne Probleme besiegt. Doch sie hatten unsere Wachen zum Schweigen gebracht, bevor diese ihre Gegner überhaupt bemerkt hatten. Demzufolge hatte uns niemand gewarnt. Ich hörte nur Geschrei, wachte auf und schaffte es gerade noch, mich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Zeit zum Reagieren. Wer sie waren, weiß ich bis heute nicht aber sie haben ausnahmslos jeden niedergemetzelt, der ihnen in die Quere kam." Jacks Blick hatte sich verfinstert und seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt. Doch nach nur wenigen Sekunden normalisierte sich sein Zustand wieder, doch die Trauer, die nun in ihm aufstieg konnte er nur schwerlich aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Aber das ist vorbei. Es ist Vergangenheit", endete Jack. In diesem Moment ähnelte er nicht im Geringsten dem Jack Sparrow, von dem Simjon gehört hatte und den er bis dahin kennen gelernt hatte. Er sah seinen Captain betroffen an. Das war das erste Mal, dass er Jack so bereitwillig über seine Vergangenheit hatte reden hören. Er wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren und was er Jack nun antworten sollte. Er saß einfach nur neben ihm und sah ihn an. Und bevor er auch nur ansetzen konnte irgendetwas zu sagen, fuhr Jack fort.

„Was ich damit sagen will, Sim, ist folgendes: Ich weiß wie es ist sich unfair behandelt zu fühlen. Man denkt, der andere kenne einen überhaupt nicht und fragt sich wie er es wagen könne, über seinen Kopf hinweg Entscheidungen treffen zu dürfen. Aber glaub mir, ich tue das nicht um dir eins auszuwischen oder um dich zu kränken. Ich will nur dein Bestes und ich will, dass du nicht dasselbe durchmachen musst wie ich." Er brach ab und kramte in den Tiefen seiner Kleidung herum. Dann zog er aus seiner linken Jackentasche einen kleinen, handlichen Dolch. Er reichte ihn Simjon.

„Ich will, dass du ihn nimmst. Ich habe ihn damals auch von meinem Captain bekommen und ich denke es ist der richtige Zeitpunkt um ihn dir zu geben." Er sah Simjon erwartungsvoll an.

„Aber... Das kann ich doch nicht annehmen. Es ist ein Andenken an deinen Captain. Wie kannst du ihn mir einfach so überlassen?" Simjon sah ihn fassungslos an und hielt den Dolch von sich weg.

„Nein, das Andenken an meinen Captain trage ich in mir. Dieser Dolch war ein Geschenk von ihm an mich. Von Captain an Matrose. Und nun gebe ich ihn dir; ebenfalls von Captain an Matrose. Bitte, nimm ihn.", sagte Jack und drückte Simjon's Hand um den Dolch und an ihn. „Er gehört dir!"

Simjon sah Jack an. Den Dolch immer noch in der Hand. Langsam zog er ihn zu sich. „Danke, Captain.", sagte er leise und sah Jack leicht verlegen an. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Es bedeutete ihm sehr viel, dass Jack so viel Vertrauen in ihn setzte, dass er ihm sogar den Dolch seines Captain's anvertraute. Sein Ärger war in der Zeit, als Jack erzählt hatte, mehr und mehr verflogen und er schämte sich für seinen Zorn auf ihn. Er mochte Jack seit dem Tag, als er ihn in seine Crew aufgenommen hatte. Er war in der letzten Zeit wie ein großer Bruder für ihn geworden. Doch er musste zugeben, dass irgendwann genau die Gedanken in ihm aufgestiegen waren, die Jack zuvor beschrieben hatte. Zudem war Simjon auch noch zu sehr überrascht, dass sich Jack ihm so tiefen Einblick in seine Vergangenheit gewehrt hatte, dass ihm im Moment keine passenden Worte einfielen. Doch dann durchbrach er die Stille.

„Ich werde gut auf ihn aufpassen Jack!", versprach er seinem Captain.

„Das will ich hoffen.", antwortete dieser und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Na dann will ich mal wieder ans Steuer gehen. Und du bleib nicht mehr all zu lange hier oben, sonst wirst du noch krank." Damit schwang sich Jack über den Rand des Krähennestes und kletterte den Hauptmast nach unten.

„Aye Captain", rief Simjon ihm noch nach und lehnte sich nun wieder auf dem Boden sitzend gegen den Mast. In seiner Hand hielt er den Dolch, den er nun eingehend untersuchte. Er war komplett aus Silber, doch das ließ sich nur unter genauem Hinschauen feststellen. Über die Jahre hatte sich überall auf der Klinge und auch am Griff Schmutz abgesetzt, doch der dunkelrote Rubin, der an einer Stelle des Griffes eingelassen war, war noch immer gut zu erkennen. In der Abendsonne, die nur noch wenige Zentimeter über dem Meer zu schweben schien, glomm er blutrot. Simjon betrachtete ihn noch lange, bevor er ihn in seinen Gürtel steckte und ebenfalls am Hauptmast nach unten kletterte und sich in die Mannschaftskajüte verzog.

**

* * *

Port Royal**

Während im governor'schen Anwesen gespeist wurde, begannen die grauen Wolken, die im Laufe des immer dichter geworden waren, einen sintflutartigen Regenschauer auf die Stadt prasseln zu lassen. Ab und zu zuckten sogar einige Blitze am Himmel entlang. Aus diesem Grunde waren die Bewohner der Villa Swann heilfroh, ein Dach über dem Kopf und warme Speisen vor sich zu haben. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und einer der Butler trat ein.

„Mr. Swann? Entschuldigen sie die Störung. Commodore Norrington ist soeben eingetroffen."

„Na endlich. Führen sie ihn bitte herein.", befahl der Governor seinem Diener mit einem Lächeln.

„Sofort.", gab der Butler zurück, neigte kurz den Oberkörper und verschwand einen Moment. Kurz darauf trat der Commodore durch die schweren Eichentüren.

„Guten Tag Mr. Swann, Ms. Elizabeth, Mr. Turner.", begrüßte er die ihm bekannten Anwesenden. „Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Appetit." Elizabeth und Will grüßten zurück und wandten sich danach wieder ihren Speisen zu. Elizabeth's Vater war jedoch aufgestanden.

„Meine Damen, darf ich ihnen unseren Commodore der Royal Navy vorstellen? James Norrington.", machte er den Commodore bekannt.

„Ich bin hocherfreut", sagte dieser und verneigte sich kurz vor den Damen.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf unserer Seite.", sagte Vivienne und neigte ihren Kopf kurz.

„Das ist die Schwester meiner verstorbenen Frau, Vivienne Button. Und das hier", er wies mit einer leichten Handbewegung auf Evelyn, „ist ihre Tochter Evelyn.", stellte Mr. Swann nun auch Evelyn dem Commodore vor.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Commodore.", sagte Evelyn und lächelte Norrington verführerisch an.

„Guten Tag, Ms. Evelyn.", antwortete James und lächelte zurück.

Die schmeißt sich aber auch ausnahmslos an jeden ran, dachte Elizabeth und nahm noch einen Bissen ihres Fleisches, damit ihr nicht irgendeine spitze Bemerkung entfuhr.

„Schön, dass sie trotz dem Unwetter meiner Einladung gefolgt sind, James. Ich hoffe, es ist alles nach Plan verlaufen?", fragte der Hausherr.

„So eine Einladung lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen. Ja Sir, meine Männer und ich haben das gesamte Gepäck in das Haus gebracht. Es verlief alles ohne Probleme. Doch durch das Gewitter hat es länger gedauert, als geplant.", erklärte Norrington. Vivienne, die sich ihm zugewandt und zugehört hatte erhob nun die Stimme.

„Ich wollte mich bei ihnen bedanken, dass sie das für uns erledigt haben, Mr. Commodore. Das war sehr aufmerksam." Sie lächelte Norrington dankbar an, wobei sich Elizabeth's Magen umdrehte.

Wie kann man nur so schleimig sein, dachte sie und rollte mit den Augen.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen ihnen geholfen zu haben, Mrs. Button.", erwiderte Norrington geschmeichelt. Nun ergriff der Governor wieder das Wort.

„So, jetzt setzen sich doch erst mal zu uns und essen etwas. Schließlich ist es kalt und nass draußen und was gibt es da bessere, als eine warme Mahlzeit?" Dies ließ sich Norrington nicht zweimal sagen und nahm daraufhin neben Evelyn platz.

* * *

Am Nachmittag, als das Essen beendet war, saßen die sechs noch immer im Speisesaal und unterhielten sich. Vivienne und Elizabeth's Vater redeten über alte Zeiten und auch Evelyn, Elizabeth, Will und James waren ins Gespräch vertieft, wenn auch eher gezwungener Maßen. Unerwartet klopfte es an der Tür. Sie öffnete sich und der Butler trat hinein.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung.", entschuldigte er sich und wandte sich an den Commodore. „Mr. Norrington, Leutnant Gillette ist soeben eingetroffen. Es hat eine dringende Nachricht für sie." Norrington stand auf.

„Würden sie mich für einen Moment entschuldigen?", fragte er die Anwesenden und folgte dem Butler nach draußen. Will, Elizabeth und Evelyn sahen sich fragend an und auch der Governor und Vivienne waren verstummt. Nach wenigen Minuten kehrte der Commodore zurück. Seine zuvor amüsierte Miene war nun einer ernsthaften gewichen.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid sie unterbrechen zu müssen, aber wir haben ein Problem. Leutnant Gillette hat mir soeben mitgeteilt, dass das Unwetter unvorhersehbare Folgen mit sich gebracht hat." Er sah den Governor angespannt an. „Das Haus von Mrs. und Ms. Button steht unter Wasser!"

tbc...

10


	5. Kampf der Geschlechter

**Titel: **Hinter den Schatten; Kapitel 5

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene auch nix hiermit... leider...-seufz- ;)

**Hinweis:** Im Hause Button steht das Wasser und nun muss eine Notlösung her...

**Anmerkung: **Also es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass es soo lange gedauert hat mit dem neuen Kapitel, aber ich hatte überhaupt keine Zeit auch nur ans Schreiben zu denken. Aber jetzt hab ich ja mein (schriftliches) Abi und die ganzen restlichen Klausuren hinter mir und konnte mich auch wieder Jack und seinen Freunden widmen. Nun, dann will ich mal nicht länger schwätzen: viel Spaß beim Lesen! -gg-

**Kampf der Geschlechter**

_You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can_

_Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man_

_You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can_

_So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad_

_Just Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fighter_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It_

„Wie darf ich das verstehen? Das Haus steht unter Wasser? Sie sagten doch vorhin, es sei alles nach Plan verlaufen! Ich bitte um eine Erklärung!" Mr. Swann war aufgesprungen und wirkte ziemlich aufgebracht. Doch seine Stimme war im Vergleich dazu relativ ruhig. Er sah Norrington streng an.

„Es tut mir leid, Governor. Vorhin _war_ auch alles noch in Ordnung. Gillette hat mir aber gerade mitgeteilt, dass das Erdgeschoss des Hauses unter Wasser steht und in einem Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk regnet es rein. Seiner Meinung nach dürfte es bestimmt 2-3 Tage dauern, bis es wieder vollkommen trocken ist. Und wenn man dann das Saubermachen und das Beseitigen der Schäden dazu zählt, wird es bestimmt eine Woche dauern, bis das Haus wieder bewohnbar ist.", erklärte der Commodore und sah entschuldigend in die Runde.

„Ja und was ist mit unserem Gepäck?", mischte sich nun auch Vivienne in das Gespräch ein. „Und mit all unseren Sachen?" Ihre Stimme klang hysterisch.

„Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, Mrs. Button Ihre Sachen sind in Sicherheit. Jedenfalls, solange es nicht auch noch in die anderen Zimmer reinregnet. Aber ich denke, dass..."

„Sie denken? Was soll das heißen? Mir scheint, als seien sie sich nicht sicher." Vivienne drehte sich zu Mr. Swann. „Weatherby, ich bestehe darauf, dass unsere Sachen sofort aus diesem Haus geholt werden!" Aufgebracht blickte sie ihren Schwager und den Commodore an, bevor sich dieser wieder zu Wort meldete.

„Mrs. Button, ich garantiere ihnen, dass ihr Hab und Gut, dort, wo es sich im Moment befindet, außer Gefahr ist. Und ich _bin_ mir sicher, dass das Gewitter bis morgen abgezogen sein dürfte. Gillette berichtete mir, sie haben alles mit Planen abgedeckt, sodass sie auch im Falle, dass es reinregnen sollte, nicht nass werden. Das Problem besteht nun allerdings darin, dass das Zimmer, in das es im Moment reinregnet, eines der Schlafzimmer ist, und ich denke nicht, dass es angebracht wäre, wenn sie beide", und er nickte den beiden Damen zu, „heute Nacht in dem Haus übernachten sollten."

Elizabeth und Will waren nun ebenfalls aufgestanden und um den Tisch herum getreten. Elizabeth war während des ganzen Gespräches immer bleicher geworden. In ihrem Kopf hatte sich eine Befürchtung breit gemacht, die sie nicht wieder aus ihren Gedanken vertreiben konnte. Auch Will hatte erkannt, auf was das hinauslaufen würde. Und kaum hatten die beiden ihre Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, da sprach Mr. Swann auch schon das aus, was Elizabeth befürchtet und Will erwartet hatte.

„Vivienne, beruhige dich. Ihr beide bleibt heute Nacht selbstverständlich erst mal hier.", sagte der Governor und legte seiner Schwägerin beschwichtigend die Hände auf die Schultern. „Und morgen sehen wir, wie groß die Schäden sind und wo ihr die nächsten Tage bleiben könnt. Elizabeth", sagte er und wand sich nun an seine Tochter, „Evelyn wird heute Nacht bei dir im Zimmer übernachten."

„Aber Dad, du weißt doch, dass Will und ich zu-„, doch weiter kam sie nicht, da sie ihr Vater unterbrach.

„Ja, Will, ich denke du wirst es auch eine Nacht ohne deine Verlobte aushalten, oder nicht?", fragte er seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn beiläufig.

„Aber selbstverständlich. Unter diesen Umständen.", sagte Will und sah Elizabeth entschuldigend an. Er hatte eingesehen, dass es im Moment zwecklos war, dem Governor widersprechen zu wollen. Und diese eine Nacht würde er es ohne seine Lizzy schon noch überstehen; wenn auch nicht ganz so angenehm wie sonst.

„Sehr schön. Dann werde ich die Dienstmädchen veranlassen, die Zimmer zu Recht zu machen.", sagte der Governor und klatschte in die Hände. Sofort betraten einige Butler und Mägde den Speisesaal. Nachdem er seinen Bediensteten seine Befehle mitgeteilt hatte, wandte sich Mr. Swann noch einmal an dem Commodore. „Sie und ihre Männer bitte ich, die Koffer mit der Kleidung hier her zu bringen, sobald es zu regnen aufgehört hat."

„Sehr wohl, Governor.", sagte Norrington und wandte sich zu den Übrigen. „Bitte entschuldigen sie mich." Er verbeugte sich kurz und verlies den Speisesaal. Nur wenig später vernahmen die Bewohner das Geräusch der schweren Eingangstür, die geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Nun wandte sich der Hausherr seinen Besuchern zu.

„Es tut mir wirklich außerordentlich Leid, Vivienne. Mit so einem Unwetter hatte natürlich niemand gerechnet."

„Nun, lässt sich jetzt wohl nicht mehr ändern.", sagte sie mit blasierter Miene. „Bis morgen wird es doch sicherlich aufgehört haben zu regnen, nicht wahr? Und bis das Haus dann wieder in Ordnung gebracht wurde, werden wir hier wohnen, oder?", sagte Vivienne und sah ihren Schwager fragend an.

„Ja aber selbstverständlich. Das ist überhaupt kein Problem.", lächelte er sie zuversichtlich an. Dann wandte er sich an Will. „Will, ich denke ich kann mich bei der Reparatur des Hauses auf dich verlassen, nicht wahr?"

„Sicher, Weatherby. Ich helfe so gut ich kann!", bestätigte Will und lächelte vertrauensvoll.

Den weiteren Spätnachmittag bis in den Abend hinein war jeder im Haus beschäftigt.

Will war mit dem Commodore und seinen Männer zum Haus der Buttons aufgebrochen, um die Koffer zu holen und um sich bei dieser Gelegenheit den bisherigen Schaden anzusehen.

Elizabeth war damit beschäftigt, in ihrem und Wills Zimmer aufzuräumen und Platz für Evelyn und ihre Sachen zu machen. Diese jedoch saß nur im Kaminzimmer im Lehnsessel und rührte keinen Finger, um ihrer Cousine zu helfen.

Der Hausherr zeigte Vivienne die Räumlichkeiten, in denen sie die nächsten Tage wohnen sollte und warf ein Auge auf das, was seine Angestellten taten.

**

* * *

**

Black Pearl

Jack hing in seiner Hängematte und döste vor sich hin. Heute hatte er nach dem andauernden Nörgeln Anamarias, endlich eingewilligt, sie wieder ans Steuer zu lassen. Einerseits war er noch etwas skeptisch, was Anamarias Arm betraf, andererseits tat es ihm auch mal wieder gut, einfach in der Hängematte zu liegen und nichts zu tun. Das konnte er ohnehin am Besten. Natürlich lag er nicht pausenlos auf der faulen Haut, aber ein so berühmtberüchtigter Piratencaptain wie er es einer war, durfte sich durchaus auch mal eine Auszeit gönnen. Immerhin konnte er sicher sein, dass seine Crew ihre Arbeit auch ohne seine Wortführung verrichtete.

Es war kurz nach Mittag und die Wolken zogen schnell am Himmel entlang und obwohl die Sonne nicht zu sehen war, war es sehr warm. Die Wellen schlugen aufgeregt an den Bug des Schiffes und rissen Jack aus seinen Tagträumen, indem eine sehr kräftige Welle so stark gegen das Schiff donnerte, dass Jack aus seiner Hängematte plumpste.

„Ahh! Verdammt! Heiliges Kanonenrohr, was soll das?" Wütend vor sich hin schimpfend stand er auf und rieb sich den Hinterkopf, der bei seinem Sturz auf den Boden geschlagen war. Jack blickte sich um und überprüfte, ob auch alles mit rechten Dingen zuging. Die Männer, die an Deck waren, hatten die Welle ebenfalls zu spüren bekommen, doch sie gingen wieder gewohnt ihrer Arbeit nach. Jack nickte zufrieden, dann marschierte er in Richtung Treppe und stieg auf die Brücke hinauf.

„Läuft alles nach Plan?", fragte er Anamaria, die ihm kurz zugenickt hatte.

„Aye, soweit alles in Ordnung, Captain. Ich hab nur das Gefühl, es zieht ein Sturm auf. Die See ist unruhig.", antwortete sie mit besorgter Miene.

„Aye, das habe ich gemerkt... Falls es wirklich zu einem Sturm kommt, verschwindest du unter Deck, klar soweit? Ich habe keine Lust, dich noch mal retten zu müssen!", befahl er mit drohender Stimme und Anamaria rollte genervt mit den Augen. Doch bevor Jack sie fragen konnte, was das sollte, drang Simjons Stimme über das Deck.

„Schiff in Sicht! Auf zehn Uhr! Sieht aus wie ein Schiff der Handelsmarine! Britische Flagge!", schrie Simjon aus dem Krähennest herunter und wedelte mit den Armen, woraufhin sich die Drew an Deck in die angegebene Richtung drehte. Nur einige Sekunden später kamen auch alle anderen die Treppe von den Kajüten nach oben gestürmt, nachdem sie Simjons Ausruf gehört hatten.

„Jack, was hast du vor? Was machen wir mit denen?", fragte Gibbs, nachdem er sich zur Treppe, die zur Brücke führt, durchgekämpft hatte. Die Augen des Captains hatten einen eigenartigen aber für die Matrosen viel sagenden Glanz angenommen, als er das gegnerische Schiff betrachtete.

„Wir entern!"

**

* * *

**

Port Royal

Es war nun schon spät und Will und Norrington waren mit den Koffern eingetroffen. Ihnen war, wie der Commodore versprochen hatte, nichts geschehen. Vivienne war zufrieden und sah zu, wie ihre Gepäckstücke in ihr Gemacht gebracht wurden. Will erstattete dem Governor Bericht, was im Haus die nächste Zeit zu tun sei und stieg dann die Treppe zu Elizabeth hinauf. Diese saß schmollend in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett und starrte vor sich hin. Sie bemerkte Will erst, als er nur wenige Schritte neben ihr stand.

„Will! Da bist du ja endlich wieder!" Sie stand auf und umarmte ihn. „Wie konntest du mich so lange mit _der_ alleine lassen? Sie sitzt die ganze verdammte Zeit im Kaminzimmer und erwartet jetzt sicher noch, dass ich ihren Koffer auspacke. Aber da hat sie sich geschnitten!" Sie funkelte Will wütend an.

„Hey Schatz, jetzt beruhige dich doch erst mal wieder.", sagte Will und strich Lizzy mit der Hand über die Wange. „Solange sie da drüben ist, ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder?"

„Will, ich muss neben ihr in einem Doppelbett schlafen! Ich glaub, ich überlebe diese Nacht nicht...", fauchte sie. Will sah sie an und musste wider seinen Willen grinsen und erntete dafür prompt einen bitterbösen Blick seiner Verlobten. „Ich finde das nicht sehr komisch, Will!"

„Lizzy, es ist doch nicht für lange. Und sie müssen ja schließlich auch irgendwo schlafen. Ich weiß, dass dir das nicht leicht fällt aber gib ihnen doch noch eine Chance, ja?" Er sah sie mit seinen unwiderstehlichen haselnussbraunen Augen an und Elizabeth konnte einfach nicht anders.

„Nach schön. Du hast mich überredet. Aber sobald sie auch nur eine winzig kleine falsche Bemerkung macht, schmeiß ich sie hier raus und hol mir meinen Mann wieder zurück!", sagte sie bestimmend und grinste Will schelmisch an.

„Deinen Mann? Hast du denn einen?", fragte Will mit gespieltem Unwissen und sah sie spitzbübisch an. Dann fasste er sie an den Händen und zog sie an sich heran.

„Ja, das habe ich. Und er ist der Beste, den ich mir nur vorstellen kann.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

„Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt.", erwiderte Will leise und küsste seine Verlobte zärtlich. Als sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten, blickten sie sich noch kurz tief in die Augen. „So, es ist schon spät. Ich werde jetzt in mein Zimmer gehen und mich schlafen legen. Morgen wird ein langer Tag. Und du solltest jetzt auch ins Bett gehen."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Das ist vermutlich das Beste.", seufzte Elizabeth. „Ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht, mein Schatz." Sie umarmte Will kurz, worauf sich dieser zur Tür abwandte.

„Ja ich dir auch. Bis morgen.", sagte er noch, bevor er sich gänzlich umdrehte, aus dem Zimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Elizabeth sah ihm sehnsüchtig nach, drehte sich dann jedoch ebenfalls ab und begann, sich ihr Kleid auszuziehen. Da sie mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand, merkte sie nicht wie sich diese leise öffnete und Evelyn ins Zimmer trat.

„Wieso ist denn mein Koffer noch nicht ausgeräumt?", fragte sie gebieterisch und blickte in Elizabeths Richtung. Diese zuckte beim Klang ihrer Stimme erschrocken zusammen.

„Oh Gott, Evelyn! Erschreck mich doch nicht so!", mahnte sie ihre Cousine, als sie sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte.

„Sei doch nicht so zimperlich! Also, was ist nun?"

„Wieso dein Koffer noch nicht ausgepackt ist? Hm, lass mich mal überlegen...", sagte Elizabeth und tat so, als würde sie nachdenken. „Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass sich ein Koffer alleine auspackt. Ich hab zwar schon allerlei seltsame Dinge gesehen, aber noch keine fliegenden Kleidungsstücke. Und wie stellst du dir vor, dass dein Koffer sich auspackt, wenn du die ganzer liebe lange Zeit im Kaminzimmer sitzt und Däumchen drehst?"

„Wenn du eine freundliche Gastgeberin wärst, hättest du das gemacht.", sagte Evelyn hochnäsig und sah ihre Cousine herablassend an. „Aber so wie es scheint, bist du eine miserable Gastgeberin. Aber etwas anderes hatte ich auch nicht erwartet, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

„Also hör mal! Meinst du, ich renn hinter dir her wie deine Kindermädchen?", schnaubte Elizabeth und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Wieso denn nicht? Immerhin bin ich hier zu Gast. Ist es da verkehrt anzunehmen, dass man auch wie einer behandelt wird?", fragte sie anmaßend.

„Richtige Gäste behandeln wir auch wie solche. Aber, Evelyn, du bist meine Cousine! Und wenn du zu Hause nicht gelernt hast, wie man seinen Koffer ein- und auspackt, dann musst du wohl oder übel die nächsten Tage immer in demselben Kleid rumlaufen. Ich werde dir deinen Koffer jedenfalls nicht auspacken. Und unsere Dienstmädchen haben im Moment selbst alle Hände voll zu tun, also bleibt dir keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihn selbst auszupacken, meinst du nicht?", gab Lizzy nicht weniger schnippisch zurück, drehte sich um und zog sich weiter aus. So bemerkte sie den tödlichen Blick nicht, den ihr Evelyn zuwarf. Diese stand einige Momente lang vor der für sie frei geräumten Kommode und ihrem noch verschlossenen Koffer. Anscheinend schien sie abzuwägen, wie ihre Chancen standen, dass jemand anderes ihr den Koffer auspackte, doch das Ergebnis dieser Überlegung war alles andere als zufrieden stellend. Also begann sie mürrisch ihren Koffer zu öffnen und ihre Kleidung in der Kommode zu verstauen. Als Elizabeth das Rascheln bemerkte, grinste sie zufrieden vor sich hin. Als sie sich fertig umgezogen hatte, wusch sie sich noch und stieg dann müde ins Bett. Sie löschte das Licht ihrer Kerze, sodass nur noch die auf Evelyns Nachtschrank und die auf der Kommode brannten. Elizabeth lenkte ihre Gedanken zu Will und stellte sich vor, dass er neben ihr im Bett liegen würde. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief sie auch sehr schnell ein und bemerkte nicht, wie Evelyn, die immer noch mit ihrem Koffer beschäftigt war, leise vor sich hin fluchte.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen weckten Elizabeth leichte Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das offene Fenster fielen und den Raum erhellten. Das Gewitter schien vorbei zu sein. Elizabeth rekelte sich noch etwas hin und her bevor sie aufstand. Evelyn lag noch im Bett, unter einem Berg aus Kissen. Die Governostochter wusch sich und zog sich um. Dann ging sie ans Fenster und blickte auf die Stadt und die Bucht hinunter, die von ihrem Zimmer bestens zu überblicken waren. Der Himmel wies zwar immer noch einige Wolken auf, doch die Sonne würde die im Laufe des Tages auch noch verdrängt haben. Elizabeth hoffte, dass die nächsten Tage keinen Regen mehr bringen würden und die Buttons so keinen weiteren Grund hätten, länger als geplant bei ihnen im Haus zu verweilen.

Elizabeth atmete einmal tief die frische Seeluft ein, die vom Meer herüber geweht wurde und verlies dann das Zimmer, um zu frühstücken. Als sie die Treppe herunter stieg sah sie ihren Vater, der sich gerade seinen Hut aufzog.

„Dad? Guten Morgen. Wohin willst du denn schon? Und wo ist Will?" Elizabeth war am Ende der Treppe angekommen und ging auf ihren Vater zu.

„Guten Morgen, Kleines. Ich fahre jetzt zum Haus von Tante Vivienne. Will ist auch schon vor Ort und untersucht die Schäden. Er ist sehr früh aufgestanden. Auf ihn kann man sich wirklich verlassen." Er lächelte seine Tochter an.

„Ja, ich weiß Daddy. Ich gehe jetzt frühstücken und muss dann sowieso noch mal in die Stadt. Wenn ihr länger dort bleibt, werde ich sicherlich auch noch mal vorbei schauen.", sagte sie zu ihrem Vater. „Schließlich habe ich Will ja noch nicht gesehen.", fügte sie leicht mürrisch hinzu.

„Das ist eine schöne Idee. Ich bin sicher, dass er sich über deinen Besuch freuen wird. Also dann bis nachher." Damit verließ er die Eingangshalle des Hauses durch die große Eingangstür und stieg in die Kutsche vor dem Haus.

Nachdem der Governor abgefahren war, ging Elizabeth in das Speisezimmer um zu frühstücken. Gerade hatte sie ihren Tee ausgetrunken und war auf dem Weg um sich ebenfalls ihren Ausgehmantel anzuziehen, da kam Evelyn die Treppe herunter.

„Wo willst du denn hin, so früh am morgen?", fragte sie auf halber Höhe.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen sollte. Aber da ich ja eine freundliche Gastgeberin bin, will ich mal nicht so sein. Ich gehe in die Stadt. Ich habe noch einiges für meine Hochzeit vorzubereiten, wenn du erlaubst!" Elizabeth nahm ihren Hut, setzte ihn auf, warf Evelyn noch einen hochmütigen Blick zu und verschwand durch die Eingangstür.

**

* * *

Black Pearl**

Inzwischen war jeder auf der Pearl auf den bevorstehenden Überfall vorbereitet. Jack hatte sich eine Gruppe zusammengesucht, die mit ihm auf das britische Handelsschiff übersteigen sollte. Er hatte sogar Simjon mit in die Gruppe genommen. Jack wollte sehen, wie er sich bei einem Überfall anstellt und ob man sich auf ihn verlassen kann, wenn es darauf ankommt.

Den anderen Männern, die auf der Pearl blieben hatte der Captain eine nicht weniger verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe übertragen. Sollten sich die Briten stärker und bedrohlicher wehren als geplant, sollten sie die Kanonen bereit machen und feuern.

Das Schiff mit der britischen Flagge war von der Größe her etwa so groß wie die Black Pearl selbst. Doch die Besatzung des Handelsschiffes bemerkte die Pearl zu spät. Erst als die beiden Schiffe fast gleichauf waren, wurde Alarm geschlagen. Wie die Ameisen strömten die britischen Matrosen auf das Deck und versuchten in letzter Minute noch eine ausreichende Abwehr aufzubauen. Doch da war es schon zu spät. Jack und seine Männer standen schon auf der Rehling zum Absprung bereit.

„Tötet nur im Notfall!", rief Jack seinen Männern zu, bevor sie zum Angriff übergingen. „Und macht keine Gefangenen, die können wir nicht gebrauchen. Verfrachtet sie in die Rettungsboote oder schmeißt sie über Bord, wenn nötig! Dorian", wandte sich Jack an den Mauren, „ du und Simjon durchsucht das Schiff nach Vorräten! Gold und andere wertvollen Dinge gehen auch mit! Klar soweit?". Dann drehte er sich dem Schiff zu. „Also dann: Klar zum Entern!", brüllte Jack und er und seine Leute schwangen sich mit lautem Schlachtgeschrei an ihren Tauen auf das gegnerische Schiff. Nun brach dort drüben ein heilloses Chaos aus.

Die britischen Seeleute waren nicht zu unterschätzen, aber Jacks Männer waren zweifellos besser vorbereitet und somit klar im Vorteil. Jack machte sich mit gezücktem Säbel geradewegs durch die kämpfenden Paare auf den Weg zur Brücke, um das Kommando zu übernehmen. Aber so leicht ließ sich der Captain des Schiffes nicht von seinem Posten vertreiben.

„Ich will nicht handgreiflich werden müssen, also ergeben Ihr euch besser gleich!", riet Sparrow dem Briten.

„Das hättest Ihr wohl gerne, Pirat!", fauchte dieser zurück und zog nun ebenfalls sein Schwert. „Wir ergeben uns nicht!"

„Wie Ihr wollt. Aber sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt!", sagte Jack warnend und ging zum Angriff über. Sein Widersacher war erstaunlich gut, doch Jack war besser. Langsam aber sicher drängte er den Briten weiter nach hinten, bis dieser an die Rehling stieß. Jack bemerkte, wie angespannt sein Gegner war. Das war natürlich in seinem Sinne gewesen, denn er wollte ja nicht mit schlechtem Beispiel voran gehen und den Captain umbringen. Er war zwar Pirat aber schließlich kein Rohling, der sinnlos mordete. Mit den Fersen am Holz, kämpfte der Brite so gut er konnte gegen den Kaperer. Doch zuletzt blieb ihm keine andere Möglichkeit, als auf die Rehling zu klettern um von dort weiterzukämpfen. Und das war genau das, was Jack erreichen wollte. Er grinste überlegen und mit einem gekonnten Schwerthieb flog das Schwert seines Widersachers über Jack, das Steuerrad und landete auf dem Deck zwischen den anderen Kämpfenden.

„Damit kommt Ihr nicht durch!", sagte der Brite drohend.

„Ach nein?" Jack sah den Mann fragend an, drehte sich kurz um, um zu prüfen, wie die Sachlage auf dem Deck stand und blickte dann siegessicher zurück. „Also so wie ich das sehe, steht meine Mannschaft vorne. Und Ihr steht mit dem Rücken an der Wand...jedenfalls mehr oder weniger."

„Vielleicht werdet Ihr heute nicht geschnappt, aber ich schwöre, dass die Royal Navi nicht untätig zusehen wird, wie die Karibik von solchen Ganoven wie Euch terrorisiert wird!", sagte der Brite mit funkelnden Augen.

„Ich bitte Euch. Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow. _Mich _schnappt man nicht so einfach, klar soweit?", sagte Jack in seiner üblichen überheblichen Stimmlage. Dann richtete er seinen Säbel auf den Mann und machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu, sodass dieser sich nach hinten lehnen musste, um nicht aufgespießt zu werden. Das war jedoch der Fehler, den Jack erhofft hatte. Der Brite verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel über die Rehling ins Wasser hinter dem Schiff.

„Das war's dann.", sagte Jack mehr zu sich selbst und drehte sich dann um, um seinen Männern zur Hand zu gehen. Er kletterte schnell die Treppe herunter und rannte zu seiner Crew. Jacob und die anderen drängten gerade einen Haufen Männer an die Rehling. Es sah alles danach aus, dass Jacks Leute die Situation unter Kontrolle hatten, da tat es einen Lauten Schlag. Schockiert drehte sich Jack zur Pearl um und sah sofort, dass das Schiff von einer Kanonenkugel getroffen worden war. Augenblicklich verfinsterte sich Jacks Miene. Er wedelte mit seinen Armen in Richtung Anamaria, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass die Männer auf der Pearl zum Gegenangriff starten sollten. Dann eilte er zu seinen Leuten.

„ Ist jemand unter Deck?", fragte er kurz.

„Sim und Dorian sind noch unten, aber die sollten auch bald wieder da sein.", kam die Antwort von einem der Männer.

„Jacob, du gehst sie suchen und sagst ihnen, dass sie sich beeilen sollen, weil die Pearl gleich zurückfeuert. Und ihr anderen seht zu, dass ihr die hier", und Jack deutete auf die britische Crew, „über Bord werft oder sonst wie los werdet. Dann zurück auf die Pearl! Aber rasch!", befahl er ihnen und auch er eilte hinter Jacob unter Deck.

**

* * *

Port Royal**

Die Klingel der Eingangstür hallte durch den hellen Laden, nachdem Elizabeth die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Sie wartete noch einige Augenblicke, dann rief sie „Mary?", und blickte sich im Laden um. Hier standen einige Kleiderständer, voll behängt mit halbfertigen Kleidern, Hosen, Jacken und Röcken, in den beiden großen Schaufenstern standen große und kleine Schaufensterpuppen mit pompösen Kleidern und Hüten und in zwei großen Regalen lagen die verschiedensten Stoffe in den unterschiedlichsten Farben.

„Mary? Bist du da?"

„Jaaha, Momentchen, ich komme gleich!", erklang eine Stimme aus den hinteren Räumen des Geschäftes. Nach wenigen Minuten erschien eine junge Frau, nur wenig älter als Elizabeth selbst.

„Oh, Hi Lizzy! Du bist's!", sagte sie freudig überrascht. Wie Elizabeth hatte sie lange, leicht lockige Haare. Doch sie waren nicht blond sondern dunkelbraun. Ihre Augen waren von einem bernsteinfarbenen goldbraun und schimmerten in der frühmorgendlichen Sonne. Sie hatte ihre langen Haare provisorisch mit einem Band im Nacken zusammengebunden, doch einige Strähnen hingen ihr trotzdem in ihr sonnengebräuntes Gesicht. An ihren Rock hing eine kleine Tasche, in der einige Scheren und ein Nadelkissen steckten. „Ich nehme an, du willst dein Kleid anprobieren?", grinste sie Elizabeth an. „Na dann komm mit. Es ist noch nicht ganz fertig, es fehlen noch ein paar letzte Feinheiten.", sagte sie und ging mit Elizabeth im Schlepptau in einen der hinteren Räume des Geschäftes. In dem Raum, den sie jetzt betreten hatten, lag ein runder Kasten auf dem Boden und auf der einen Seite stand ein großer Spiegel. Auf einer Kleiderpuppe, die vor dem Spiegel stand, hing ein langes, weißes und pompöses Kleid. „So, dann zieh mal dein Kleidchen an.", sagte Mary und nahm der Puppe das Kleid ab. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Elizabeth ihr derzeitiges Kleid ausgezogen und ihr Hochzeitskleid angezogen hatte, stand sie nun in strahlendem weiß auf dem runden Sockel und blickte in den Spiegel.

„Mary... Das sieht umwerfend hübsch aus! Ich bin begeistert!", piepste Elizabeth strahlend und drehte sich mit schwingendem Rock hin und her. „Du bist wirklich Meister deines Fachs!"

„Vielleicht liegt's aber auch daran, dass du in dem Kleid steckst!", sagte Mary und zwinkerte Elizabeth grinsend zu. „Ich sag dir, dein Will wird kaum die Augen von dir lassen können. Aber as ist ja auch Sinn und Zweck der Sache, was?"

„Du bist zu lieb! Also das Kleid sieht einfach toll aus. Ich hoffe Will gefällt es auch." Sie lächelte. „Was denkst du, wie lange wird es noch dauern, bis es endgültig fertig ist?"; fragte sie und blickte ihr Freundin an.

„Also ich denke eine Woche werde ich noch brauchen, aber dann ist es auch wirklich fertig. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Bis zur Hochzeit hast du es sicher. Du kannst dich doch auf mich verlassen.", antwortete Mary und sah Elizabeth zuversichtlich an.

* * *

„Ich bin zwar kein Schreiner oder Fachmann für den Hausbau, aber hier muss die Decke ersetzt werden. Das Holz ist vollkommen nass und hier ist sogar ein Leck." Will stand auf einer Leiter in einem Zimmer des ersten Stockes im Hause Button und untersuchte prüfend die Decke. Will hatte festgestellt, dass die Ziegel nicht richtig verlegt worden waren und dass dadurch Wasser an die Holzdecke gelangt ist. Nun kletterte er wieder von der Leiter herunter, klopfte sich die Regentropfen von den Schultern, die durch das Leck in der Decke heruntergetropft waren, und notierte auf einem Zettel, was in diesem Raum zu tun war.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie jetzt schon Löcher in der Decke sein können. Es wurde doch erst vor kurzem renoviert, oder?", sagte Will mit kritischem Blick an den Commodore gewandt. Er hatte jetzt den gesamten Vormittag damit zugetragen, die Wände und Decken im Haus von Elizabeths Tante zu untersuchen. In den meisten Decken hatte er morsches Holz und sogar auch einige größere Lecks gefunden.

„Ich kann mir das auch nicht erklären. Eigentlich arbeiten die Männer immer sehr zuverlässig.", verteidigte sich der Commodore, doch so ganz überzeugt klang er auch nicht.

„Ja, eigentlich...", seufzte Will und atmete tief ein. „Also hier müssen die Decken komplett ausgebessert werden, wenn wir weitere Vorkommnisse dieser Art aus dem Weg gehen wollen. Es ist zwar die teuerste Variante aber rentiert sich auf jeden Fall eher, als wenn ihr nur einzelne Balken austauschen würdet." In diesem Moment ging die Tür des Zimmers auf und der Governor betrat den Raum.

„Guten Morgen, Männer. Wie kommen sie voran?", begrüßte er die Arbeiter, Will und Norrington.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Swann.", sagte Norrington mit kurzem Kopfnicken.

„Guten Morgen, Weatherby. Also mit den Decken und Wänden sind wir durch.", sagte Will.

„Und, wie ist deine Prognose?", fragte er seinen Schwiegersohn in Spe.

„wie ich eben zu Commodore Norrington gemeint habe, ist es sinnvoller, die Holzdecken komplett auszuwechseln, wenn sie es nicht riskieren wollen, dass so etwas noch mal vorkommt.", erklärte er dem Governor fachmännisch.

„Wie du meinst, Will. Kümmerst du dich darum?"

„Aber selbstverständlich. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich mir die Hilfe von John holen. Er ist der beste Schreiner, den ich hier auf der Insel kenne. Und da ich Waffenschmied bin, wäre mir etwas fachmännische Hilfe sehr lieb."

„Ja mach nur, was du für richtig hältst. Soll mir nur recht sein. Hauptsache, das Haus ist bald wieder in Ordnung und meine Schwägerin kann bald hier einziehen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht sehr angenehm ist, in ein fremdes Land zu kommen und dann so eine unangenehme Überraschung zu erleben.", sagte der Governor mit leicht hängenden Schultern.

„Du musst dir deswegen aber jetzt keine Vorwürfe machen! Du kannst ja schließlich nichts dafür, dass der Herr der Meinung ist, dass die Karibik ne Dusche nötig hat!", sagte Will beschwichtigend grinsend zu seinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater. Dieser lächelte in danken an und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Dann drehte Will sich zu Norrington und fragte: „So, und welche Zimmer noch untersucht werden?"

„Es sind nur noch ein paar Zimmer im untersten Stockwerk, bei denen, soweit ich weiß, nicht allzu viel zu machen ist.", antwortete Norrington und ging, gefolgt von Will und den Arbeitern, aus dem Zimmer.

**

* * *

Black Pearl**

Er eilte die Treppe herunter und wandte sich hektisch nach links und rechts. Auf der linken Seite erblickte er Simjon und Dorian, die sich einen erbitterten Kampf mit ein paar anderen Briten lieferten. Noch war kein Ende in Sicht. Jack und Jacob gesellten sich zu den beiden und griffen in die Schlacht ein.

„Ich dachte ich plündert das Schiff!", rief Jack den beiden zu.

„Sag das mal denen!", meinte Dorian und wich gekonnt einem Hieb seines Gegenüber aus. „Die wollen einfach nicht aufgeben!"

„Na das wollen wir ja noch mal sehen.", sagte Jack und überlegte kurz. Dann drehte er sich zu Simjon, der gerade im Kreis um seinen Gegner tänzelte. „Hey Sim! Überlass du mir den Kerl und mach dich auf die Suche nach Proviant und Wertsachen. Viel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr!"

„Aye, Captain!", antwortete Simjon und verschwand eilends im Gang hinter seinem Gegner, nachdem Jack ihn mit einem Seitenhieb abgelenkt hatte. Er brauchte nicht lange bis er die Vorratskammer fand. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen war sie fast zur Gänze Leer. Das einzige, das er noch fand, waren ein paar Fässer Rum. „Na prima. Aber wenigstens is' was für unseren Captain dabei.", dachte Sim laut und grinste. Dann machte er sich daran, die Fässer aus der Kammer in den Gang zu rollen. Da fiel ihm eine Tür auf, auf der Captain stand. Na wenn das mal nichts ist, dachte sich Simjon und verschwand im Raum hinter der Tür. Wie erwartet fand er hier den großen Schreibtisch und jede Menge Karten und Briefe. Er zog rasch die Schubladen des Tisches auf und durchwühlte sie. In der untersten fand er endlich das, was er gesucht hatte. Er blickte sich noch kurz in der Kajüte um, sah aber nichts mehr, das irgendwie von Bedeutung schien. Dann beeilte er sich, wieder zu den Fässern zu kommen. Was hatte Jack gesagt? Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit? Was auch immer das bedeutete, wenn Jack schon so in Eile war, war es am Besten, sich zu beeilen.

Als Simjon mit den Fässer nur eine Biegung von dem Gang entfernt war, in dem der Captain der Pearl und die anderen beiden kämpften, lunste er kurz um die Ecke, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Dorian hatte es irgendwie geschafft, seinen Gegner k.o. zu schlagen. Dieser lag jetzt unter einem Stapel Brettern in einer Ecke und rührte sich nicht mehr. Dorian war nach seinem Sieg Jacob zur Hilfe geeilt, der noch einige Probleme mit seinem Gegenüber hatte. Auch Jack war noch am kämpfen, allerdings sah es ganz danach aus, als hätte er die Nase vorne. Nur eine kleine Unachtsamkeit seines Gegners reichte aus und Jack verpasste ihm mit dem Griff seines Schwertes einen Hieb gegen das Kinn. Er taumelte einige Schritte rückwärts und fiel nach hinten um. Jack stieß ein triumphierendes „Ha!" aus und wandte sich schnell den anderen zu. Dorian und Jacob bezwangen gerade zwei weitere Männer und machten nicht den Eindruck, dass sie Hilfe benötigten. Da sah Jack Simjons Kopf um die Ecke lugen. Er wollte gerade auf ihn zu laufen, da weiteten sich Simjons Augen und dieser stürmte auf Jack zu und zog seinen Dolch, den er von Jack bekommen hatte. Jack sah seinen Matrosen entgeistert an. Er verstand nicht, was das sollte.

„Sim, was...?", fragte Jack mit gerunzelter Stirn. Er war stehen geblieben und bereit, Simjon auszuweichen, wenn es sein musste. Dieser jedoch hatte seine Augen nicht auf Jack, sondern auf irgendetwas hinter ihm geheftet. Bevor sich Jack umdrehen konnte um nachzusehen, was ihn so in Aufregung versetzt hatte, war Simjon schon mit einem lauten Schrei an ihm vorbei gerauscht. Danach ging alles ganz schnell. Dorian und Jasper hatten gerade ihre Widersacher vermöbelt und aneinander gefesselt, als Simjon sich schon wieder aufrichtete. Den Dolch hatte er gezielt in die Brust des Mannes gerammt, den Jack kurz zuvor umgehauen hatte. Anscheinend hatte dieser sich schneller erholt als geplant und war drauf und dran gewesen, den Captain der Black Pearl ins Jenseits zu befördern. Und da Jack mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, hat er den Angreifer nicht bemerkt.

Simjon stand da und keuchte atemlos. Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen umgebracht und Jack hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie die Männer nicht töten sollen. Es war richtig, du hast Jack gerettet, sagte ihm eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Doch sie nahm ihm nicht dieses gewisse Schuldgefühl, das sich jetzt in ihm breit machte.

„Danke Sim!", sagte Jack und legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

„Ja...", sagte Simjon mit leicht zitternder Stimme, den Blick immer noch auf dem Mann gesenkt.

„Hast du was gefunden, das sich mitzunehmen lohnt?", fragte ihn Jack um ihn von dem Mann abzulenken. Außerdem hatten sie keine Zeit für Gefühlsduseleien. Anamaria und die anderen müssten jeden Moment losfeuern.

„Ja...ja, hab ich. Hinter der Biegung da stehen drei Fässer Rum, die ich in der Speisekammer gefunden habe. Ansonsten ist nichts aus ihr rauszuholen.", berichtete Simjon und drehte sich zur Ecke, hinter der die Fässer standen.

„Rum! Na so was hört man doch immer wieder gerne! Los ihr Landratten, wir müssen machen, dass wir von dem Kahn hier kommen! Sonst gehen wir noch mit ihm unter!", befahl Jack und machte sich mit den anderem dreien daran die Fässer auf das Deck zu transportieren. Die Crew auf der Pearl wartete schon gespannt auf die Nachzügler, die doch ziemlich lange auf sich haben warten lassen. Die Schiffe lagen so nah aneinander, sodass die Fässer relativ schnell auf die Pearl verfrachtet werden konnten. Zu guter letzt schwangen sie sich alle an ihren Seilen zurück auf die Pearl, gerade in dem Augenblick, als von dieser einige laute Kanonenschüsse abgefeuert wurden. Kurz darauf standen alle Mitglieder der Crew wohlbehalten auf dem Deck der Pearl, segelten in Richtung süd-west und blickten auf die Bruchteile des britischen Handelsschiffes zurück, die in der Ferne auf dem Wasser schwammen.

**

* * *

Port Royal**

Relativ zufrieden schlenderte Elizabeth über den Marktplatz Port Royals in Richtung des ehemaligen Hauses Brown. Sie wusste, dass Will schon sehr früh dorthin aufgebrochen war um sich den Schaden anzuschauen und dachte, dass sie ihn durch einen Besuch etwas von seiner Arbeit ablenken konnte. Die Sonne hatte mittlerweile auch noch die letzten Wolken vertrieben und es war angenehm warm. Elizabeth blieb einen Moment stehen und schloss die Augen. Sie genoss es, von der Sonne gewärmt zu werden. Dann atmete sie tief ein und ging weiter, wobei sie sogar begann, ein Liedchen zu trällern.

Doch lange hielt ihre gute Laune nicht an, denn kaum war sie um die Ecke in die Straße gebogen, in der das Haus stand, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. Vor dem Haus hielt gerade eine Kutsche, aus der Evelyn und Vivienne gerade heraus stiegen. Als Evelyn Elizabeth erblickte verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einem triumphierenden Lächeln.

„Ach, hallo Elizabeth. Was machst du denn hier, noch dazu zu Fuß?", fragte sie ihre Cousine herablassend.

„Ich tue was für meine Figur, was man von dir ja nicht unbedingt behaupten kann.", gab Elizabeth gelassen zurück. Sie hatte nicht vor, Evelyn zu zeigen, wie sehr sie ihre Anwesenheit störte. „Außerdem bin ich hier, um meinen Verlobten zu besuchen. Und was treibt dich aus dem Haus?", fragte Elizabeth nebenbei, obwohl sie die Antwort gar nicht hören wollte.

„Mutter und ich wollten uns ansehen, wie unser zukünftiges Haus aussieht und wie weit die Arbeit darin voran geht."

„Aha.", sagte die Governostochter desinteressiert und machte sich bereits auf den Weg zur Tür des Hauses, die leicht offen stand. Elizabeth öffnete die Tür weiter und betrat das Haus. Gähnende Leere strecke sich ihr entgegen. Ohne jegliche Einrichtung wirkte das Haus verlassen und ungemütlich. Aber sie musste ja zum Glück nicht hier wohnen, dachte sich und grinste. Dann wandte sie sich in die Richtung der Zimmer im Erdgeschoss, aus der sie Stimmen vernahm. Sie ging um einige Ecken und gelangte in einen Gang, von dem aus es in mehrere Zimmer ging. Hier sollten anscheinend die Bediensteten später wohnen. Aus einem der Zimmer hörte sie ihren Vater sprechen und klopfte an die Tür.

„Herein!", erklang es von drinnen und Elizabeth öffnete die Tür.

„Oh, hallo Elizabeth! Schön, dass du da bist!", empfing sie ihr Vater. „Ach, und Vivienne und Evelyn hast du auch gleich mitgebracht. Wie nett." Verwundert drehte sich Elizabeth um. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, wie ihr die beiden durch das haus gefolgt waren und nun standen sie direkt hinter ihr in der Tür.

„Ähm, ja, ich habe sie gerade auf der Straße vor dem Haus getroffen.", antwortete sie genervt und ging ein paar Schritte weiter in den Raum. Auf einer Leiter stand Will, der sie anlächelte und ihr einen Handkuss zuwarf. Erleichtert darüber, dass sie sich wenigstens noch auf ihren Will verlassen konnte, lächelte sie zurück. Will hämmerte gerade noch einen Nagel in die Decke und kletterte dann von der Leiter.

„Hallo, mein Schatz", sagte Elizabeth und küsste Will auf die Wange. „Und, was meinst du? Wie steht es um das Haus?", fragte sie ihn und Will erkannte den hoffnungsvollen Tonfall in ihrer Stimme nur zu deutlich.

„Ich denke in zwei bis drei Tagen dürfte hier wieder alles in Ordnung sein.", sagte Will und zwinkerte seiner Verlobten zu. Elizabeth schien ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen. Nur noch drei Tage, dann bin ich diese doofe Kuh los, dachte sie. Dann wandte sie sich zu ihrem Vater, um ihm von der Hochzeitskleidprobe zu erzählen und bekam so gar nicht mit, wie Evelyn durch den Raum direkt auf Will zuging.

„Also Mr. Turner, ich bin ihnen ja so dankbar, dass sie sich mit der Reparatur des Hauses solche Mühe geben.", sagte sie süßlich und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern.

„Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich, Miss Evelyn. Und nennen sie mich William, schließlich gehören sie zur Familie.", antwortete Will und lächelte freundlich. Unterdessen unterhielt sich Vivienne angeregt mit Norrington, der sie über das Haus, dessen Vorbesitzer, den Schaden und die zu ergreifenden Maßnahmen aufklärte.

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass sie und ihre Männer sich so ins zeug gelegt haben, um das Haus für uns herzurichten.", sagte Vivienne begeistern und Norringtons Brust schwoll an. Er genoss es, wenn seine Arbeit und seine Mühe gelobt wurden.

„Der Familie das Governors hilft die Royal Navi doch immer gerne.", sagte der Commodore freundlich. Als Elizabeth sich wieder von ihrem Vater in Richtung Will drehte, brodelte in ihr wieder der Hass auf ihre Cousine auf. Diese unterhielt sich gerade mit Will, _ihrem Will_, lächelte ihn verführerisch an, schlug die Augen auf und ließ nichts unversucht, sich an ihn ran zu schmeißen. Elizabeth hasste sie dafür, dass sie ihr nichts gönnte und immer versuchte, das was ihr war oder sie glücklich machte, ihr abspenstig zu machen. Eigentlich war es schon fast lächerlich und Elizabeth hätte am liebsten lachen wollen, weil dies wieder ein erbärmlicher Versuch Evelyns war, ihr Will auszuspannen. Doch auf eine Erklärung über einen plötzlichen Lachanfall hatte Elizabeth auch keine Lust und so beschränkte sie sich darauf, aufgesetzt freundlich lächelnd auf die beiden zuzugehen. Sie stellte sich neben Will und dieser nahm sogleich ihre Hand in seine. Elizabeth grinste zufrieden und wartete gespannt Evelyns Reaktion ab. Diese sah ein, dass ihre Bemühungen für heute umsonst gewesen waren, was man ihr deutlich von ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte. Dieses Gesicht war die Mühe ja eigentlich wert gewesen, dachte Elizabeth und kicherte leise.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie Will.

„Ach nichts, schon in Ordnung.", sagte sie und drückte seine Hand leicht.

„Achso Lizzy, hör mal. Den Unterricht müssen wir für die nächsten Tage erstmal ausfallen lassen. Ich werde die kommenden Tage kaum Zeit finden mit dir zu üben.", sagte Will und sah sie entschuldigend an. „Und danach haben wir ohnehin nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit dazu.", fuhr er fort und sah sie schelmisch grinsend an. Elizabeth wusste natürlich, dass er damit auf ihre Hochzeit anspielte und grinste zurück.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass das die nächste Zeit knapp wird. Aber so schlimm ist es ja auch nicht. Immerhin bin ich schon viel besser geworden, nicht wahr?", fragte sie ihn angriffslustig, worauf Will ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„Wovon sprecht ihr beiden eigentlich, wenn ich fragen darf?" Evelyn sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Will bringt mir Schwertkampf bei.", sagte Lizzy knappt und wartete, was für eine Bemerkung Evelyn sich jetzt wieder einfallen lassen würde.

„Den Schwertkampf? Mit richtigen Schwertern?"

Nein, mit Grashalmen... „Ja mit was denn sonst? Er ist doch Waffenschmied und kann daher hervorragend mit seinen Werken umgehen. Und es war eine gute Idee von einem Freund von uns, dass Will auch mir beibringen sollte, mit Schwertern und Degen umzugehen.", sagte Elizabeth kühl. Sie wusste, dass Evelyn das nicht verstehen würde.

„Ach nein. Mutter, hast du das gehört? Elizabeth kämpft mit Schwertern.", reif sie zu ihrer Mutter herüber, die sofort die Ohren gespitzt hatte und nun neugierig herübergelaufen kam.

„Du kämpfst mit Schwertern? Habe ich das richtig verstanden?", fragte sie missbilligend.

„Ja, du hast schon richtig gehört.", sagte Elizabeth trocken. Ihre Tante lachte kurz auf.

„Und wieso tust du das?", fragte sie, nachdem sie zulachen aufgehört hatte.

„Eine Frau sollte fähig sein, sich auch allein zu verteidigen"

„Aber das ist doch lächerlich. Eine Frau deines Standes. Was werden die Leute darüber denken? Du bist doch keine Bürgerliche!", sagte sie geringschätzig und verzog das Gesicht.

Genau das war die Reaktion, die Elizabeth sich vorgestellt hatte. Für eine Dame aus so gutem Hause ziemte sich so etwas doch nicht. Schon gar nicht für die Tochter des Governors. Elizabeth seufzte innerlich. Selbst wenn sie ihre Tante und ihrer Cousine die Sachlage erklären wollte, würden sie es nicht verstehen. Aber eigentlich legte sie auch keinen Wert darauf, was die beiden dachten. Sie wusste, dass es pure Zeitverschwendung war zu versuchen, normal mit ihnen zu reden.

„Also ich finde es eine hervorragende Idee!", schaltete sich jetzt Mr. Swann ein und trat zu seiner Schwägerin. Diese sah ihn entgeistert an. Diese Worte aus dem Mund des Governors?

„Ja aber Weatherby! Wie kannst du das so einfach durchgehen lassen?" Ungläubig sah sie ihren Schwager an.

„Nachdem, was wir im letzten Jahr erlebt haben, bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass Frauen genau so gut wie Männer kämpfen können sollten. Und noch besser finde ich, dass Elizabeth den ersten Schritt gemacht hat.", sagte er und legte stolz den Arm um seine Tochter. Dankbar, dass ihr Vater ihr abgenommen hatte, mit ihrer Tante zu diskutieren, lächelte Elizabeth ihren Vater an.

Doch Tante Vivienne ließ die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen. Nur wenige Minuten später war eine heftige Diskussion zwischen ihr und Mr. Swann im Gange, bei der sich Elizabeth unter keinen Umständen einmischen wollte. Sie ging langsam einige Schritte rückwärts um von den Streitenden weg zu kommen. Dann nahm sie Wills Hand und zog ihn hinter sich aus dem Zimmer. Evelyn stand neben ihrer Mutter und musste wohl oder übel bleiben wo sie war. Auch der Commodore sah keine Möglichkeit, dieser Diskussion aus dem Weg zu gehen und entschied sich dafür, dem Governor zeitweise mit einem „mhm" und „ja, genau" beizupflichten.

* * *

Elizabeth ging mit Will an der Hand hinaus, in den Garten hinterm Haus. Dort blieb sie in der Sonne stehen und seufzte erleichtert.

„Die beiden treiben mich noch in den Wahnsinn!", klagte sie laut und wandte sich Will zu.

„Ja, ich weiß was du meinst.", sagte Will und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille. „Aber jammern hilft doch auch nichts. Du musst sie doch sowieso nur noch 2-3 Tage aushalten.

„Ich sag dir, das wird die Hölle! Evelyn denkt, sie wäre die Königin der Insel! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr sie mir damit auf die Nerven geht!"

„Ja, doch. Kann ich schon. Ich hab es ja vorhin selbst mitbekommen wie sie sich bei mir bedankt hat, weil ich mithelfe, das Haus zu reparieren. Sehr überheblich.", erinnerte sich nun auch Will.

„_Das _was aber wieder was anderes!" Sie funkelte Will an. Dieser blickte jedoch nur verwirrt drein.

„Was hast du?"

„Was ich habe? Sie hat sich an dich rangemacht, das habe ich! Und du... du sagst zu ihr sie solle dich doch bitte William nennen!", brauste Elizabeth wütend auf. Über Wills Gesicht huschte jedoch ein unwillkürliches Grinsen.

„Du bist echt süß, wenn du eifersüchtig bist.", sagte er lächelnd und zog seine Verlobte näher an sich. „Aber du solltest eigentlich wissen, dass sich keine andere Frau zwischen dich und mich stellen kann. Ich liebe _dich_, nicht irgendjemand anderes, ok?" Er legte seinen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn um hob ihr schmollendes Gesicht an. Langsam aber sicher hellte sich Elizabeths Miene wieder auf und auch sie schlang jetzt ihre Arme um ihren Verlobten.

„Ach Will, du hast ja Recht. Aber wenn ich sehe, wie Evelyn versucht dich zu becircen, seh ich rot! Sie versucht doch alles, um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben." Schutzsuchend kuschelte sie sich an Wills Brust. In seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich geborgen. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. „Ich liebe dich auch, Will.", sagte sie leise und küsste ihn liebevoll.

**

* * *

Black Pearl**

Am Abend stand Simjon am Bug und blickte auf die See hinaus. Seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei dem Überfall an diesem Tag. Er seufzte tief und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. Er hatte den Mann einfach so umgebracht. Wie konnten die anderen das so gelassen hinnehmen?

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe!", sagte Jack, der sich Simjon näherte. Sim drehte sich um und sah seinen Captain missmutig an. „Du hast mich gerettet. Ich hab nicht richtig aufgepasst. Wärst du nicht gewesen, hättet ihr jetzt keinen Captain mehr und damit ein Riesenproblem.", fuhr er fort und grinste. „Achja, hier, fang!" Jack hatte etwas Längliches aus seiner Hosentasche gezogen und Simjon zugeworfen. „Ich dachte, du wolltest darauf aufpassen?"

„Der Dolch!", stellte Simjon fest, als er den länglichen Gegenstand in seiner Hand betrachtete. „Tut mir leid Jack. In all der Aufregung hab ich überhaupt nicht mehr an ihn gedacht." Schuldbewusst blickte er seinen Captain an.

„Schon in Ordnung. Aber pass mir demnächst besser darauf auf! Immerhin musst du ihn später auch einmal an einen Matrosen auf deinem Schiff weitergeben. Und es wäre doch schade, wenn du ihn enttäuschen müsstest, weil du ihn in einer Leiche hast stecken lassen.", sagte Jack und zwinkerte Simjon zu.

„Aye Captain. Ich werde mir die größte Mühe geben. Und, danke!", lächelte Sim und verstaute den Dolch sicher in seinem Hosenbund. Da bemerkte er etwas in seiner Hosentasche, das er schon fast vergessen hatte.

„Jack, warte!", rief er dem Captain nach, der sich schon zum gehen gewandt hatte.

„Was gibt's?"

„Hier, das habe ich aus der Kapitänskajüte. Dachte, es wäre ganz nützlich, doch in all der Aufregung vorhin hab ich es total vergessen." Er reichte Jack einen mittelgroßen Lederbeutel, der verlockend klimperte.

„Die Bordkasse, nicht schlecht.", sagte Jack erfreut lächelnd. „Das ist allerdings nützlich. Gute Arbeit, Sim!

„Danke, Captain.", sagte Simjon mit leicht errötenden Wangen. Ein Kompliment vom Captain war allerdings etwas, auf das man stolz sein konnte.

„Gute Nacht!", sagte Jack noch bevor er sich wieder zum gehen um drehte. Auf dem Weg zu den Kojen nahm der Captain noch einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Rumflasche.

„'Nacht." Flüsterte Simjon leise vor sich hin, als er Jack hinter der Tür der Treppe verwinden sah.

Die Worte seines Captain hatten ihm dieses drückende Schuldgefühl, das seit dem Nachmittag in ihm gesessen hatte, etwas erleichtert. So richtig stolz auf sich war Simjon dennoch nicht, aber wenigstens machte er sich jetzt keine Vorwürfe mehr, dass er einen Menschen getötet hatte. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die vom Mondlicht schimmernden Wellen, dann machte auch er sich auf den Weg zu den Kajüten.

Tbc...

14


	6. Gefühlschaos

**Titel: **Hinter den Schatten; Kapitel 6

**Disclaimer: **Ich verdiene hiermit immer noch nichts und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sich das noch irgendwann ändert ;)

**Hinweis: **Evelyn treibt unsre liebe Elizabeth in den Wahnsinn und Will ist mit den Reparaturen des Hauses beschäftigt.

**Beta: **Denebola -umknuddel wie blöd- danke Süße!

**Anmerkung: **Klar ist Will eigentlich Schmied, und ja auch ein gelernter Schmied, schließlich hat er beim alten Mr. Brown gelernt, aber er kann seinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater diese Bitte doch nicht einfach abschlagen! Wer weiß, vielleicht ändert dieser ja noch seine Meinung und lässt ihn ja doch nicht seine Lizzy heiraten? ;)

Und wieso Jack dann doch das ganze Schiff absaufen lässt? Naja, ganz einfach: jeder, der seiner geliebten Black Pearl auch nur ein Härchen krümmt, bekommt es mit Captain Jack Sparrow zu tun! Da schmeißt auch er mal seine Grundprinzipien übern Haufen -gg-

Ich entschuldige mich vielmals, dass es so ewig gedauert hat. Irgendwie ist mir immer was anderes dazwischen gekommen. Naja ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen und habt wenigstens Spaß beim Lesen ;)

**Gefühlschaos**

_How will I know if he really loves me?  
I say a prayer with every heart beat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you what you know about these things  
_

_How will I know if he's thinking of me?  
I try to phone but I'm too shy can't speak  
Falling in love is all bitter sweet  
This love is strong why do I feel weak?_

Es war bereits einige Tage her, seit die Black Pearl im Hafen von Tortuga vor Anker gegangen war. Jack und seine Mannschaft waren seither damit beschäftigt, das Schiff wieder auf Fordermann zu bringen. Priorität dabei hatten die beiden großen Löcher, die durch Kanonenschüsse von dem Überfall auf das britische Handelsschiff stammten und auf See nur notdürftig repariert werden konnten. Genau genommen hatte die gesamte Pearl mal wieder Rundumerneuerung nötig; und da sie eigentlich nur noch auf den Tag der Hochzeit warteten und nichts sonst vorhatten, war dieser Moment genau der Richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.

In diesem Sinne hatte Jack seine Mannschaft mobilisiert und jedem eine Aufgabe zugeteilt; Dorian und Jasper kümmerten sich um das eine Loch und Garin und Nathan sich um das andere. Simjon hatte den Auftrag bekommen die Brüstung des Krähennestes zu erneuern, außerdem sollte er dieses und die Masten mal ordentlich schrubben. Gibbs war dafür zuständig, sich in der Waffenkammer umzusehen und dort Ordnung zu schaffen; Anamaria war in der Kombüse und der Vorratskammer beschäftigt und Bardo, der Liliputaner und somit der kleinste auf dem Schiff, säuberte die Kajüten. An Deck wienerten fünf weitere Matrosen die Planken und den Rest des Schiffes und der Captain selbst reparierte derweil das Steuerrad und überprüfte die Rehling.

Abends gingen sie dann alle von Bord und beteiligten sich am regen Treiben Tortugas, wobei der ein oder andere Kneipenbesuch nicht ausblieb.

„Na komm Sim, einen trinken wir noch!"

Der Tisch, an dem Jack, Simjon und der Rest der Crew saßen war mit Bechern und Flaschen voll gestellt und bot kaum noch Platz für weiteres, doch das interessierte niemanden. An diesem Abend ließen sie es sich alle bei Rum und guter Gesellschaft gut gehen, da sie den Tag über hart geschuftet und die Pearl soweit fertig repariert hatten.

„Ne danke, ich denk' ich geh' schon mal aufs Schiff. Ich bin vollkommen erledigt.", versuchte sich der junge Mann rauszureden. Jack sah ihn skeptisch an und wollte gerade noch etwas einwerfen, was Simjon zum Bleiben überreden sollte, doch dieser reagierte schneller; Er war gerade aufgestanden und verabschiedete sich bereits.

„Macht's gut Leute, bis morgen.", damit wandte er ihnen den Rücken zu und verschwand aus der Taverne. Die wenigen Gassen, die von der Schenke zum Hafen führten, durchquerte Simjon nicht in demselben Tempo, wie er sich eben aus der Taverne geflüchtet hatte. Es war das erste Mal seit er von Jack in die Mannschaft aufgenommen wurde, dass sie länger als zwei Tage auf Tortuga blieben. Und wie viel länger sie hier noch verweilen würden, wusste niemand. Jack war in dieser Beziehung unberechenbar.

Völlig in Gedanken vertieft bog Simjon um die Ecke in die etwas belebtere Hauptstraße ein. Er sah sich kurz um und drückte sich dann so unauffällig wie möglich an einer Gruppe Prostituierten vorbei. Er hatte absolut keine Lust sich jetzt irgendwelche Ausreden ausdenken zu müssen, wieso er gerade jetzt keine Zeit für so etwas hatte. Glücklicherweise schaffte er es, sich unbemerkt davon zu schleichen. Erleichtert seufzend ging er auf den Hafen zu.

„Simjon?"

Simjon blieb augenblicklich stehen. Er kannte diese Stimme. Langsam drehte er sich um, während es in seinem Kopf zwanghaft arbeitete. Es war schon eine Weile her aber er war sich hundert Prozent sicher, dass er die Stimme kannte. „Simjon, bist du das?"

„Wer ist da?", fragte Sim, da er die Person, von der die Stimme kam, immer noch nicht erspäht hatte. Dann bemerkte er, wie sich etwas an einer Hausecke rührte, an der er vor ein paar Minuten entlang gegangen war. Erst als die Person aus dem Schatten des Hauses trat, erkannte er sie. Eine junge Frau mit hellbraunen Haaren, die ihr leicht gewellt bis zu den Ellebogen reichten ging auf Simjon zu und fixierte ihn mit ihren dunkelgrünen Augen. Zusätzlich trug sie ein sehr anzügliches Kleid, das mit dem grün ihrer Augen harmonierte. Alles zusammen bewirkte, dass Simjon sie ungläubig anstarrte.

„Becky?" Simjon traute seinen Augen nicht. Dieses Mädchen war vor mindestens sechs Jahren mit ihrer Mutter nach England ausgewandert. Sie kannten sich schon von Kindesbeinen an, da ihre Mütter gute Freundinnen gewesen waren. Damals waren sie beide noch leichtsinnige Teenager gewesen, die nur Unsinn im Kopf hatten. Und auch wenn sie jeden Tag zusammen gewesen waren, war ihm damals nie aufgefallen, wie hübsch Becky war.

„Du kannst dich also doch noch erinnern.", sagte sie und grinste frech.

„Aber was machst du auf Tortuga? Ich dachte du und deine Mutter seid in England?"

„Ja, du hast schon Recht. Aber vor ungefähr zwei Monaten haben wir es endlich geschafft zwei Plätze auf einem Schiff für eine Rückfahrt zu bekommen. Wir wollten eigentlich schon viel früher von England weg, aber es hat nicht eher geklappt. Es ist nicht alles so abgelaufen, wie es sich meine Mutter ursprünglich vorgestellt hatte. Außerdem habe ich langsam Heimweh bekommen." Sie lächelte und fuhr dann fort. „Als wir dann wieder hier waren, habe ich mitbekommen, dass du auf einem Piratenschiff angeheuert hast." Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Tja, so was spricht sich hier halt schnell herum...", erwiderte er und grinste schief. „Vor drei Monaten legte ein Piratenschiff hier an und ich habe es halt wie jedes Mal versucht. Nur Diesmal hatte ich Glück."

* * *

**Port Royal:**

Die nächsten Tage war Will kaum zu Hause. Es gab noch viel im Anwesen Button zu tun und außerdem hatte Will noch eine Schmiede zu führen. Er verließ das Haus noch vor Sonnenaufgang und kehrte meist erst spät abends zurück. So bekam Elizabeth ihren Verlobten nur sehr selten zu sehen. Begeistert war sie darüber natürlich nicht, aber sie hatte selbst noch viel für die Hochzeit vorzubereiten, dass auch sie kaum zu Hause war. Und da sie kaum da war, musste sie sich nicht mit ihrer Tante und ihrer Cousine herumschlagen, solange sie noch bei den Swann's wohnten.

Nach drei Tagen harter Arbeit von Will, John, Norrington und die Männern, die er aus der Marine entbehren konnte, waren die Reparaturen abgeschlossen und das Haus erneut bewohnbar. Elizabeth freute sich ganz besonders über diese Nachricht, weil dies bedeutete, dass sie ihre Cousine endlich loswerden würde.

„So, das war's!" Will packte den Hammer wieder in seinen Werkzeugkasten. „Jetzt müssen nur noch die Möbel wieder hergebracht werden." Er wandte sich an Norrington, der sich gerade die Hände mit deinem Lappen notdürftig säuberte. „Aber ich denke, das können Ihre Männer auch ohne meine Hilfe! Ich habe die Arbeit in der Schmiede in letzter Zeit sehr vernachlässigt. Außerdem sollte ich Elizabeth bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zur Hand gehen."

Norrington sah Will emotionslos an, rollte aber innerlich die Augen. Wieso musste Will immer wieder betonen, dass _er_ Elizabeth heiratete und nicht Norrington selbst? Er hatte es ja mittlerweile verstanden und versuchte, so diplomatisch wie möglich damit umzugehen. Dass er keine Chance bei Elizabeth hatte, wusste er. Wieso sich also weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrechen? Immerhin gab es genug andere Frauen auf Port Royal, die ihn nicht abweisen würden, angenommen, er würde sich soweit für sie erwärmen, dass er sie auch fragt.

James entschied sich dafür, seinen kurz aufflackernden Groll gegen William herunter zu verdrängen und ihm zuzunicken.

„Natürlich. Ich werde sie anweisen, alles so schnell wie nur möglich herzurichten." Will lächelte kurz dankbar, dann griff er nach seiner Tasche und wollte an Norrington vorbei durch die Tür verschwinden. Doch der Commodore hielt ihn kurzerhand am Arm fest. Will blickte ihn etwas verwirrt an. Dann ergriff Norrington seine Hand und schüttelte sie mit einem kräftigen Händedruck. „Gute Arbeit, Mr. Turner.", sagte Norrington, und klang dabei das erste Mal nicht steif, sondern ungewohnt ehrlich.

„Danke. Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben." Will drückte die Hand der Commodore. Dann ging er durch die Tür und verließ das Haus durch die große Eingangstür.

* * *

**Tortuga:**

Simjon und Becky spazierten derweil auf das Pier zu und unterhielten sich über die alten Zeiten.

„Aber Becky sag mal, wie bist du denn jetzt zu dieser Art... Arbeit gekommen? Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du früher immer gesagt hast, dass du eher betteln gehen würdest, anstatt als Straßenmädchen dein Geld zu verdienen. Was ist passiert?"

„Naja, da hast du nicht ganz Unrecht. Aber in den letzten Jahren ist so viel geschehen... mir blieb keine Wahl. Als Mutter und ich in England waren, hatten wir viel Mühe um uns über Wasser zu halten. Und als wir dann endlich das Geld zusammen hatten, um wieder hierher zurück zu kommen, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als auf diese Weise Geld zu verdienen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr sie fort. „Mutter wurde sehr schnell in eines der angesehensten Bordells aufgenommen. Doch ihr Verdienst reichte nicht für uns beide. Also musste ich handeln. Entweder ich verdiene mein Geld oder ich verhungere. Ich habe versucht eine Arbeit zu finden, aber vergebens. Dann fragte mich meine Mutter, ob ich nicht auch in diesem Bordell arbeiten wolle...anfangs habe ich mich dagegen gesträubt, aber letztendlich blieb mir keine Wahl. Die Besitzerin war einverstanden und jetzt", sie zupfte an ihrem Kleid, „bin ich eine von ihnen."

Simjon hatte, während sie erzählt hat, still zugehört. Es war eine komische Vorstellung... seine ehemals beste Freundin als Vergnügen alter Seemänner...

„Ja, aber was... ich meine... macht dir das Spaß?", fragte Simjon vorsichtig.

„Spaß!" Becky lachte kurz und freudlos auf. Verwirrt sah er sie an. „Das ist kein Spaß, Sim. Es ist ein Job für mich. Du darfst nicht glauben, dass ich das mache, weil ich es toll finde von alten, stinkenden und betrunkenen Männern betatscht zu werden!" Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Aber was bleibt mir anderes übrig! Eine andere Arbeit findest du auf Tortuga als Frau einfach nicht." Sie blickte Simjon einen Moment lang mit ihren grünen Augen an, dann lächelte sie. „Aber mach dir wegen mir keine Sorgen. Ich komm schon klar." Simjon nickte, sagte aber nichts. Während sie sich unterhalten haben, waren sie am Hafen angekommen. „So, nun zeig mir mal das Schiff, auf dem du jetzt arbeitest!", sagte Becky neugierig.

„Gerne, da vorne ist es schon." Simjon führte Becky an den anderen Schiffen vorbei und blieb dann vor einem mit schwarzen Segeln stehen. „Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist die Black Pearl", sagte er mit einer Spur Stolz und der Stimme.

„Die Black Pearl?", fragte Becky verdutzt. „Dann ist dein Captain ja dieser Sparrow, oder nicht?

„Ähm, ja. Wieso? Kennst du ihn?"

„Nein. Nicht persönlich. Aber Scarlett und Giselle haben das ein oder andere über ihn erzählt...", sagte Becky und grinste Simjon vielsagend an.

„Achso, ich verstehe...", erwiderte Simjon und grinste ebenso schelmisch zurück. Sie sahen sich kurz an, dann lachten sie beide laut los. Als Simjon Becky neben sich lachend stehen sah war er froh, dass er die Erinnerungen an seine Vergangenheit nicht alleine ertragen musste. Im Gegenteil: mit Becky würden die Tage, die sie noch auf Tortuga verbringen würden, bestimmt sehr angenehm werden.

Nachdem sich die beiden von ihrem Lachanfall wieder erholt hatten, verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Simjon war sehr erschöpft von der Arbeit des Tages und Becky musste ins Bordell zurück.

* * *

**Port Royal:**

Die Zeit für das Abendessen war schon lang verstrichen, doch Elizabeth saß immer noch im Speisesaal und wartete darauf, dass Will endlich nach Hause kam. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen, als er sich schließlich die schwere Holztür des Hauses öffnete und Will eintrat. Elizabeth stand sofort auf und ging ihm freudig entgegen.

„Hallo mein Schatz.", grüßte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Bist du noch hungrig?"

„Hi Liebling. Ja, ich könnte durchaus noch etwas zu Essen vertragen."

„Ich werde dem Diener sagen, dass er uns etwas zu Essen in das Kaminzimmer bringen soll! Maggie?" Sie rief nach eine Magd, die auch sofort herbei geeilt kam. „Geh doch bitte in die Küche und sag dem Koch, dass er noch etwas zu Essen machen soll. Bring die Speisen dann bitte in das Kaminzimmer." Die Magd nickte kurz und verschwand in die Küche. Derweil zog Will seinen Mantel aus und hing diesen wie auch seinen Hut an einen Haken.

Sie betraten gemeinsam das Kaminzimmer. Das Feuer, das in diesem Zimmer eigentlich durchgehend brannte, warf tanzende Schatten auf Boden und Wände und schuf eine gemütliche Atmosphäre. Nachdem sie sich auf die bequemen Sessel niedergelassen und unterhalten hatten, kam Maggie auch schon mit dem Essen. Will ließ sich den Rest Hühnchen, das noch übrig geblieben war und welches der Koch in einer Bratensoße angebraten hatte, schmecken. Elizabeth schaute ihm dabei zu und grinste leise vor sich hin. Allem Anschein nach hatte Will einen arbeitsreichen Tag hinter sich.

„Ach ja, das tat gut." Will legte Messer und Gabel auf den Teller und ließ sich in die Polster der Couch zurücksinken.

„Na, heute war wohl noch einiges zu Erledigen gewesen, was?"

„Das kannst du aber laut sagen. Aber die Arbeit hat sich gelohnt. Wir sind fertig!" Er sah seine Verlobte triumphierend an. Er wusste, wie sehr sie sich über diese Nachricht freuen würde.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", Elizabeth schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Na aber sicher. Ich bin froh, dass das vorbei ist!", gab ihr Verlobter lachend von sich.

„Und ich erst!" Elizabeth fiel Will freudestrahlend um den Hals. Ihm war natürlich klar, dass beide etwas vollkommen anderes gemeint hatten und er grinste in sich hinein.

* * *

**Tortuga:**

Unterdessen saß Jack mit der Crew immer noch um einen Tisch im „Rumfass" und ließen sich den für die Schenke bekannten Rum schmecken. Sogar Anamaria, die neben Gibbs und Cotton saß, schien gute Laune zu haben. Sie und Gibbs versuchten sich mit Cotton zu unterhalten, sofern das durch dessen nichtvorhandene Sprechfähigkeit möglich war. Die Unterhaltung bestand eher aus einer mit Händen und Füßen redenden Anamaria und einem wild gestikulierenden Cotton, der noch von einem „Wind in den Segeln" krächzenden Papagei auf dessen Schulter unterstützt wurde. Gibbs, der sich das ganze anschaute und ab und zu seine Kommentare zum Besten gab, grölte aus vollem Hals, als der blaugelbe Vogel von Cottons Schulter auf Anamarias Kopf hüpfte und es sich dort bequem machte. Auch Anamaria stimmte in das Gelächter ein und einige Sekunden später war der gesamte Tisch am Lachen.

Jack blickte zufrieden in die Runde. Er hatte seine Leute lange nicht mehr so ausgelassen erlebt. Und dass Anamaria sich nicht wie üblich in ihrer Kajüte eingeschlossen hatte sondern bei den Männern saß, war ein Phänomen, das nur selten vorkam.

„Na, wieso grinst denn unser Captain so in der Gegend rum?", fragte Dorian und riss Jack aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was dagegen, Matrose?", kam die Gegenfrage vom Captain und Dorian grinste nur noch breiter.

„Sag mal Jack, wie willst du es eigentlich anstellen, unbemerkt mit der Pearl nach Port Royal zu segeln?", schaltete sich nun auch Anamaria in das Gespräch ein. „Dieser Norrington ist schließlich nicht dumm ... etwas einfältig vielleicht ... aber er wird schlau genug sein, ein Schiff mit schwarzen Segeln als Piratenschiff, noch dazu als _dieses_ Piratenschiff zu erkennen."

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Immerhin bin ich hier der Captain, klar soweit? Außerdem habe ich da schon eine Idee!" Er grinste hintergründig und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Becher. Anamaria kannte diesen Blick; heute würden sie ihm sicherlich kein einziges Wörtchen über diese Idee mehr entlocken können. Normalerweise war dies eine gute Eigenart ihres Captains; er konnte schweigen wie ein Grab, wenn er das wollte. Doch manchmal wünschte sich Anamaria, dass das nicht der Fall wäre. Und so wandte sie sich wieder Gibbs und Cotton zu, die beide wieder wild mit den Armen herumfuchtelten.

Alles in Allem war es ein sehr feuchtfröhlicher Abend, an dem viel gelacht und getrunken worden war. Als sie dann weit nach Mitternacht vom Wirt aus der Taverne geworfen worden waren, weil dieser schließlich auch noch etwas von seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf bekommen wollte, torkelte die Crew der Black Pearl stolpernd und fallend in Richtung Hafen An Bord fielen sie wie Steine in ihre Kojen und schliefen augenblicklich ein.

* * *

**Port Royal:**

Elizabeth war an diesem Morgen früh aufgestanden und hatte nur eine Kleinigkeit zu sich genommen. Danach war sie ins Dorf geeilt und hatte sich zum Hause Button aufgemacht. Sie wollte sicher gehen, dass dort nicht noch gähnende Leere herrschte, sondern schon fleißig auf- und umgebaut wurde. Norrington, der sich ebenfalls im Haus befand und das Tun seiner Männer überwachte, damit nichts aus den Bahnen lief, bestätigte ihr, dass das Haus an diesem Abend bewohnbar sein würde. Diese gute Nachricht hatte Elizabeth den Tag gerettet und nichts vermochte ihr diese Laune wieder zu trüben.

Vom Haus der Buttons war Elizabeth zur Schmiede ihres Verlobten aufgebrochen. Nach diesen paar Tagen Reparaturarbeit am Hause Button hatte er die Arbeit in der Schmiede aufschieben müssen. Elizabeth betrat den alten Arbeitsraum. Wie immer war es sehr staubig und trübes Licht fiel durch die schmutzigen Fenster herein. Will hämmerte gerade mit einem Hammer auf die Bruchstelle eines kaputten Schwertes, das er gerade aus der Glut des Feuers gezogen hatte. Er hatte durch den Lärm, die durch seine Arbeit entstand, nicht mitbekommen, wie sie die Schmiede betreten hatte. Elizabeth grinste und schlich sich leise von hinten an ihren Verlobten heran.

„Buh!", sagte sie laut, als sie ganz dicht hinter Will stand. Sie ging gerade noch rechtszeitig in Deckung, um einem Hammer auszuweichen, der nun in hohem Bogen über sie flog und einige Meter hinter ihr auf den Boden aufschlug.

„Lizzy!" Will hatte sich ruckartig umgedreht und schaute nun in das Gesicht einer Frau, die nur mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken konnte. „Was soll denn das? Das hätte ins Auge gehen können!" Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn, doch der Schreck stand ihm noch ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Sei doch froh, dass ich es war. Stell dir doch mal vor, es wäre ein kaltblütiger Verbrecher gewesen, der dich hinterrücks gemeuchelt hätte. Du hättest es nicht einmal mehr mitbekommen!"

„Jetzt mal doch nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand!" Will legte das halbfertige Schwert zur Seite und küsste seine Verlobte zur Begrüßung auf die Wange. „Wieso bist du so früh auf?"

„Na meinst du denn, an so einem Tag bleibe ich im Bett liegen?"

„Was ist denn heute so besonderes? Habe ich irgendwas vergessen?", fragte er und sah leicht verwirrt drein.

„Also Will! Heute zieht Evelyn endlich aus meinem Zimmer aus! Ich werde diese Nervensäge von Cousine und Schreckschraube von Tante endlich los! Naja, mehr oder weniger. Aber das ist es mir wert, so früh aufzustehen." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und plusterte die Backen auf, sodass sich Will bei ihrem Anblick ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Du bist echt gemein, mein Schatz.", meinte er immer noch lachend.

„Ich? Gemein?", fragte sie gespielt beleidigt.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Du bist ein Engel." Will grinste und nahm Elizabeth in den Arm. Sie lächelte zufrieden und schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Was würde sie nur ohne Will machen? Ohne ihn wäre sie die vergangenen Tage wahrscheinlich durchgedreht. Irgendwie schaffte er es immer wieder, sie zu beruhigen. Sie seufzte erleichtert. Dann blickte sie zu ihm auf.

„Sag mal, wie weit bist du eigentlich?"

„Naja, du siehst ja, wie es hier aussieht. Noch nicht sonderlich weit. Ich habe noch einige Bestellungen, die ich vor der Hochzeit fertig kriegen möchte." Er stöhnte, während er sich in seiner Schmiede umsah.

„Na dann will ich dich nicht weiter von de Arbeit abhalten.", sagte Elizabeth und löste sich aus Wills Umarmung.

„Och, gegen diese Art Unterbrechung hab ich eigentlich nichts.", grinste er leicht anzüglich.

„Na das kann ich mir denken." Sie schaute frech zurück. „Aber ich mach jetzt lieber, dass ich nach Hause komme, bevor du beschließt noch einen Hammer nach mir zu werfen." Sie kicherte beim Anblick von Wills griesgrämigem Gesicht. „Bis nachher." Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ die Schmiede.

* * *

**Tortuga:**

Am nächsten Morgen kehrte auf der Black Pearl erst um die Mittagszeit wieder Leben ein. Simjon war der einzige, der schon früh auf den Beinen war. Nachdem er aufgewacht war und festgestellt hatte, dass seine Kameraden noch am Schnarchen waren, hatte Simjon beschlossen in die Stadt zu gehen und zu frühstücken, damit er später kein Loch im Magen hatte, wenn Jack neue Aufgaben verteilte. Und so saß er mit einem Brötchen und einem Krug Kaffee auf einer Bank am Straßenrand und begutachtete die Passanten, die an ihm vorbeikamen. Plötzlich wurde ihm von hinten die Augen zugehalten und eine Stimme forderte: „Rate wer ich bin!"

„Guten Morgen Becky!", antwortete Simjon grinsend, worauf ihm sein Augenlicht zurückgegeben wurde.

„Woher wusstest du das?", grummelte Becky und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Bank fallen. Heute trug sie ein weniger aufreizendes Kleid, worin sie jedoch nicht weniger hübsch aussah, als am Abend zuvor.

„Die gesamte Crew schläft noch und sonst würde mich hier keiner so überfallen.", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Außerdem hab' ich deine Stimme erkannt."

„Achja, der klassische Schönheitsfehler ..." Sie kicherte. „Und wieso schon so früh auf den Beinen?"

„Naja, bei dem Krach, der in unsere Kajüte von den ganzen Schnarchnasen produziert wird, kann doch niemand gescheit schlafen!", sagte er augenrollend.

„Schon klar.", sagte Becky grinsend. „Und was wirst du heute den ganzen Tag machen?"

„Naja, ich denk, ich werde mich auch bald mal wieder aufs Schiff begeben und abwarten, wann die Mannschaft erwacht. Und dann könnte ich ja drauf Wetten, dass unser lieber Captain wieder irgendwas für uns zu tun hat. Ne ruhige Minute hast du nur selten. Aber so ist er halt, der gute Jack Sparrow."

„_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, wenn ich bitten darf!" ertönte eine, Simjon wohlbekannte, Stimme und er blickte auf.

„Aye, Captain. 'Tschuldige.", sagte Simjon und stand auf.

„Was ist Sim, wo bleiben deine Manieren? Willst du mir deine kleine Freundin nicht vorstellen?", fragte Jack und schielte zu Becky hinüber.

„Ja natürlich. Becky, dass hier ist _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, Befehlshaber auf der Black Pearl.", sagte Simjon an Becky gewandt. Dann drehte er sich zu Jack. „Und Captain, das ist Becky, eine alte Freundin von mir."

„Sehr erfreut, Miss!", säuselte Jack und verbeugte sich.

„Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits, Captain. Simjon hat mir schon viel von Euch erzählt.", erwiderte Becky und machte einen kleinen Knicks.

„Soso, hat er das ..."

„Sag mal Captain, wieso bist du eigentlich schon wach?", versuchte Simjon sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

„Naja, einer muss sich ja schließlich darum kümmern, wie wir nach Port Royal kommen ohne gleich erkannt zu werden. Immerhin ist die Pearl bekannt wie ein bunter Hund. Und du kannst mir dabei helfen anstatt hier herum zu flirten."

„Ich flirte nicht ...", grummelte Simjon.

„Wie auch immer. Komm mit! Miss Becky," er wandte sich zu ihr, „Es war mir ein Vergnügen."

„Ganz meinerseits, Captain Sparrow.", verabschiedete sie sich von Jack.

„Tut mir leid, Becky. Vielleicht sehen wir uns bald mal wieder." Simjon schaute etwas traurig drein.

„Schon in Ordnung, Sim. Und mach dir deswegen mal keine Sorgen! Wir sehen uns bestimmt früher, als du denkst!", sagte sie zwinkernd und ging die Straße rauf davon. Simjon sah ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn nach, dann eilte er seinem Captain hinterher.

* * *

**Port Royal:**

„Kann ich dir beim Packen helfen?" Elizabeth stand in ihrem Zimmer und Evelyn starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Wieso auf einmal so freundlich, Cousinchen?", fragte sie ironisch und in ihrer Stimme schwang Misstrauen ob Elizabeths Freundlichkeit mit.

„Warum nicht? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du so schnell wie möglich in Euer Haus einziehen möchtest. Da darf ich dir doch meine Hilfe anbieten, oder?" Elizabeth setzte eine gespielt gekränkte Miene auf, wusste aber genau, dass sie damit das erreichen würde, was sie wollte.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Die Sachen hier kommen in die Kiste dort hinten." Evelyn deutete auf einen Stapel Unterkleider. Lizzy machte sich auch sogleich daran, sie in die Kiste zu räumen. Insgeheim tat Elizabeth das nicht ihrer_ über alles geliebten Cousine _zuliebe, wie sie es ihr glauben gemacht hat. Sie wollte nur dabei behilflich sein, die beiden so schnell es ging aus ihrem Hause zu befördern. Und wenn Evelyn so weiter machte, würde sie morgen noch hier im Zimmer stehen...

* * *

**Tortuga:**

Als sie knapp zwei Stunden später wieder auf der Pearl waren, war auch der Rest der Mannschaft aus seinem Rumkoma erwacht. Ein paar saßen mit leicht gläsernem Blick an Deck und starrten auf die Wellen, die vom offenen Meer in den Hafen rollten. Andere beschäftigten sich irgendwie, um nicht an den Kater denken zu müssen, der sich in ihren Köpfen breit gemacht hatte. Jack und Simjon stellten die vier großen Leinensäcke, die sie getragen hatten an Deck ab und nahmen den beiden Arbeitern, die vier weitere Säcke getragen hatten, diese ab und warfen sie zu den anderen. Die Männer wurden durch das laute Hantieren an Deck auf die beiden Ankömmlinge aufmerksam und kamen herbei.

„Was is'n das?", kam es von Gus.

„Das, ihr Schlafmützen, ist unsere Fahrkarte nach Port Royal!", sagte Jack laut und verschaffte sich so das Gehör seiner Leute. „Wie Anamaria gestern ganz recht festgestellt hat, wird die Royal Navy ein Schiff mit schwarzen Segeln wohl ohne zu zögern als unser Schiffchen hier erkennen. Aber mal angenommen, es segelt ein Schiff mit weißen Segeln nach Port Royal; Was würden sie dann machen?" Er blickte fragend in die Runde.

„Ähm, sie weitersegeln lassen?" mutmaßte Kian.

„Genau das! Und deshalb werden wir die Black Pearl die nächsten Tage in eine White Pearl verwandeln!" Er machte eine künstlerische Pause und schaute sich die Gesichter seiner Leute an. Manche nickten, was zu bedeuten hatte, dass sie verstanden hatten, auf was er hinaus wollte, andere runzelten die Stirn und einigen stand die Ahnungslosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Und wie willst du das anstellen? Willst du das Schiff mit weißer Farbe anmalen oder was?"

„So ein Blödsinn, du Knalltüte!" Jack rollte mit den Augen und wartete ab, ob sonst jemand erkannt hatte, was er vorhatte.

„Du willst der Black Pearl weiße Segel verpassen?", fragte Gibbs und sah Jack mit scharfen Augen an.

„Ah, endlich mal jemand, der nicht nur Seemannsgarn im Kopf hat!", grinste er seinen ersten Maat an. „Genau so ist es! Die Black Pearl bekommt weiße Segel. Und hier meine Herren," sagte Jack und deutete auf die acht großen Leinensäcke, „ sind die Segel, mit der ihr die nächsten Tage unser schönes Schiff ausstatten werdet." Einer der Männer der den Säcken am nächsten stand öffnete einen und schaute hinein.

„Aber das sind ja nur weiße Bettlaken!", stellte er fest und blickte forschend zurück.

„Ja meint ihr ich gebe unser kostbares Gold für waschechte Segel aus?" Er warf seinen Männern einen missbilligenden Blick zu und grinste dann schelmisch. „Also, ich erwarte, dass ihr euch sobald ihr wieder etwas frischer ausseht, an die Arbeit macht und die schwarzen Segel in weiße eintauscht. Aber wehe, die schwarzen verschwinden irgendwohin, ausgenommen in das Lager unter Deck! Immerhin soll das nur ein Ausnahmefall sein und kein Dauerzustand. Ich will nicht mit weißen Segeln durch die Karibik segeln müssen! Also ran an die Arbeit, ihr Landratten!"

* * *

**Port Royal: **

Endlich waren alle Sachen gepackt und Evelyn und ihre Mutter waren mit der Kutsche zu ihrem Haus gebracht worden. Commodore Norrington erwartete sie bereits vor der Haustür. Als die Kutsche hielt, ging er auf sie zu und bot den Damen seinen Arm als Hilfe beim Ausstieg an.

„Sehr freundlich von ihnen, Mr. Commodore.", bedankte sich Vivienne.

„Aber gerne doch Mrs. Button.", sagte er und reichte nun auch Evelyn seinen Arm. Diese lächelte ihm nur dankbar zu. „Darf ich sie nun durch ihr Haus führen?", fragte Norrington, nachdem sie die Eingangshalle betreten hatten.

„Ja, sehr gerne.", nahm Mrs. Button das Angebot an. Norrington nickte freundlich und wie einen der Diener an, die Truhen von der Kutsche zu laden und sie in die Halle zu bringen. Dann geleitete er die Buttons durch ihr Haus. Es war kleiner als die Villa Swann, jedoch nicht weniger kunstvoll eingerichtet. Der Speisesaal war um einiges kleiner, doch die großen Fenster ließen ihn größer erscheinen, als er war. Die Schlafzimmer befanden sich im ersten Stock, der über eine große Treppe erreicht werden konnte. Sie waren mit jeweils einem großen Bett ausgestattet, über denen prächtige Baldachins hingen.

„Wunderbar.", sagte Vivienne zu Norrington, als sie gerade im Kaminzimmer standen. „Vielen Dank, Mr. Norrington, dass sie sich so bemüht haben und ihre kostbare Zeit geopfert haben."

„Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich. Schließlich sind sie die Schwägerin des Governors von Port Royal." Vivienne lächelte leicht.

„Ich werde jetzt die Mägde und Diener anweisen, unsere Sachen auf die Zimmer zu bringen und anzufangen auszuräumen. Ich danke ihnen nochmals herzlich, Mr. Norrington." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, machte sich auf den Weg nach unten und ließ den Commodore und ihre Tochter im Kaminzimmer zurück. Evelyn wandte sich von der Tür ab. Langsam lief sie durch den Raum und ließ ihren Blick über die Möbel wandern. Am Fenster blieb sie schließlich stehen und blickte nach draußen. Norrington sah ihr nach, dann folgte er ihr und trat neben Evelyn an das Fenster.

„Sie haben faszinierende Möbel, Miss Button.", sagte er nach einer Weile, da er auf die Schnelle kein anderes Gesprächsthema fand.

„Finden Sie? Mein Vater war ganz verrückt nach außergewöhnlichen Gegenständen. Deshalb hat er auch unter anderem Kommoden und Schränke, die nur eine Spur anders waren, von Händlern gekauft und im Haus verteilt. Ihm lag sehr viel an seinen Möbeln." Evelyn lächelte blass. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters hatte sie recht wenig über ihn nachgedacht. Nach der Beerdigung drehte sich alles nur noch um den Umzug in die Karibik.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte sie nicht daran erinnern.", sagte Norrington als er ihre traurigen Augen sah.

„Schon in Ordnung.", erwiderte Evelyn und lächelte Norrington entschuldigend an. „Das ist vorbei. Wir sind jetzt hier um ein neues Leben anzufangen. Da bringt es nichts, wenn man sich zu sehr an die Vergangenheit klammert. Was nicht heißen soll, dass mir der Tod meines Vaters nichts ausgemacht hätte."

„Sie müssen sich nicht vor mir rechtfertigen, Miss Button. Ich verstehe Sie.", sagte der Commodore und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm, woraufhin sie ihn dankbar ansah. „Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?" Er wies auf den kleinen Tisch und die Sessel, die vor dem Kamin standen.

„Ja gerne. Ich werde und Tee bringen lassen."

„Das ist nett.", bedankte sich Norrington im Voraus.

* * *

**Tortuga:**

Die Stunden verstrichen und die Mannschaft der Black Pearl hatte immer noch nicht mit dem Anbringen der weißen Segel begonnen. Es war wesentlich mühseliger als erwartet, die schwarzen Segel so zu demontieren, dass man sie später wieder verwenden konnte. Alle arbeiteten jedoch fleißig und Jack hatte nichts an seinen Leuten auszusetzen.

Als die Crew am Abend dieses Tages endlich das Erkennungszeichen der Pearl soweit bei Seite geschafft hatten, blieb ihnen gerade noch genug Zeit, eines der kleineren Segel am oberen Mast zu montieren, bevor die Dunkelheit ihnen das Licht zum Arbeiten nahm.

„Genug für heute, Männer, ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet.", verkündete der Captain. „Jetzt haben wir uns einen ordentlichen Schluck Rum verdient. Aber morgen früh geht es weiter, also seht zu, dass eure Köpfe nicht zu sehr brummen!" Er zwinkerte ihnen zu und nach und nach machten sich kleine Gruppen auf den Weg in die Stadt.

Auch Simjon hatte sich einer Gruppe angeschlossen und war in die Stadt gegangen. Nun saßen sie, Gibbs, Dorian, Cotton und Simjon, wieder einmal bei ein oder zwei Bechern Rum und unterhielten sich über die letzten Tage oder erzählten sich gegenseitig Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit. Am lustigsten war es immer, wenn Gibbs anfing zu erzählen. Die Hälfte von dem, was er von sich gab, war schlicht und ergreifend an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Aber es war trotzdem immer ein Heidenspaß, ihm zuzuhören.

Simjon fühlte sich in dieser Runde am wohlsten. Das war der Teil der Crew, mit dem er sich am besten verstand und am meisten zu tun hatte; was nicht heißen sollte, dass er nicht auch mit den anderen auskam. Normalerweise waren noch Jack und Anamaria dabei, aber Anamaria hatte vorerst genug vom Rumtrinken und Jack meinte, er müsse noch etwas erledigen und würde nachkommen. Es dauerte auch nicht mal allzu lange und Jack tauchte in der Kneipe auf.

„Was hattest du denn noch so Wichtiges zu erledigen?", fragte Gibbs gleich neugierig und auch die anderen spitzten die Ohren.

„Nichts, was ich euch auf die Nase binden müsste! Bedienung! Einen Becher Rum, aber ein bisschen plötzlich!", rief er quer durch den Raum und ließ sich dann auf einem Stuhl am Tisch nieder.

„Freundlich wie eh und je, unser Captain Jack Sparrow ..." ertönte es hinter ihm.

„Hallo Liebes.", sagte Jack als er sich umgedreht hatte und Scarlett vor sich stehen sah.

„Spar dir das, Sparrow.", knurrte sie den Captain an, setzte sich dann aber zu den Männern an den Tisch. „Na, wen haben wir denn hier?", fragte neugierig grinsend in die Runde und sah zu Simjon hinüber. „Wenn das nicht der kleine Simjon ist! Du bist ja erwachsen geworden!" Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.

„Scarlett, Schätzchen, lass deine Fingerchen von ihm!" Becky kam in einem Kleid, das dem des Vorabends ähnelte, von der Bar zu ihnen herüber. „Der ist zu jung für dich!"

„Ach, tatsächlich, Beckylein?" Jack wollte schon den Mund aufmachen in seinen Kommentar zu dem Thema abgeben, als Scarlett ihm ein „Schnauze Sparrow!" zuzischte.

„Na, Sim, wenn das mal keine Einladung ins Paradies ist!", stupste Dorian Simjon mit dem Ellebogen in die Seite.

„Aber ich ...", setzte Simjon an, kam jedoch nicht weit.

„Papperlapapp! So was darf man sich doch nicht entgehen lassen!" Und bevor er sich wehren konnte, hatten Dorian und Cotton, der über das ganze Gesicht grinste, Simjon auf die Beine komplimentiert und in Beckys Richtung geschubst.

* * *

**Port Royal: **

Der Tee dampfte in den beiden Tassen, die auf dem Tisch standen vor sich hin. James und Evelyn hatten auf den Sesseln platz genommen und waren nun ins Gespräch vertieft. Nachdem sie über England und dann über die Karibik gesprochen hatten, waren sie nun an den Punkt gekommen, an dem Evelyn mehr über den Commodore erfahren wollte.

„Sagen Sie, Mr. Norrington, leben Ihre Eltern auch hier auf Port Royal oder in Übersee?", wollte sie freundlich lächelnd wissen.

„Meine Eltern wohnen weder hier, noch in England. Sie sind tot."

„Oh ... das tut mir leid.", sagte Evelyn mit leiser Stimme.

„Schon gut, das ist über dreißig Jahre her.", sagte Norrington mit versteinerter Miene.

„Wie... ist das geschehen?", fragte Evelyn, unsicher, ob es ihr zustand, danach zu fragen.

Nach einer kurzen Pause, nach welcher der Commodore leise seufzte, begann er zu erzählen.

„Meine Eltern gehörten zu den wohlhabenderen Bürgern Neuenglands. Und wie alle Menschen, die Geld haben, wollte meine Eltern das auch zeigen. Und so machten wir eine Reise in die Karibik, hierher, nach Port Royal.

Der Aufenthalt hier war sehr abenteuerreich, vor allem für den neunjährigen Grünschnabel, der ich damals war. Ich fand alles und jeden auf dieser Reise aufregend. Als wir wieder abreisten, schwor ich mir, wenn ich groß bin würde ich noch einmal her kommen. Durch die vielen neuen Erfahrungen verzaubert, schwor ich mir bei unserer Abreise, dass ich als Erwachsener noch einmal hierher zu kommen.

Auf der Heimfahrt gerieten wir jedoch in einen Sturm. Wir überstanden ihn zum Glück ohne Verletzungen, das Schiff allerdings trug großes Schaden davon.

Zu allem Überfluss griff uns einen Tag darauf ein Piratenschiff an. Da das Schiff auch Schäden an Mast und Segel hatte, konnten wir dem Überfall nicht ausweichen. Natürlich haben wir versucht, auf das Schiff zu schießen, wenn man aber keine Chance hat zu wenden, nützt das recht wenig." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, die Piraten waren von der skrupellosen Sorte und haben jeden, der nicht kooperierte, erschossen.

Der Leutnant, der unser Schiff befehligte, war ein Feigling und hatte keine Ahnung, wie man in solch einer Situation reagieren sollte. Die Piraten trieben die Gäste des Schiffes an Deck, um ihnen ihre Wertsachen abzunehmen.

Ich stand hinter meinem Vater und schaute zu den Ganoven herauf. Mein Vater zitterte vor Zorn. Er war nicht der Typ Mensch, der sich gern kampflos einem dahergelaufenem Piraten gehorchte. Am Schlimmsten war es für ihn, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie der Leutnant nicht einmal den kleinen Finger rührte, um etwas zu unternehmen.

Also versuchte mein Vater mit ihnen zu handeln, aber sie ließen sich auf nichts ein. Als sich der Pirat, der allem Anschein nach der Captain dieser Bande war, kurz umdrehte ging mein Vater einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Einer der Piraten schien das für eine echte Bedrohung zu halten und schoss auf meinen Vater. Er starb noch in dieser Nacht."

Norrington machte eine Pause. Allem Anschein nach, war es sehr lange her, seit er das letzte Mal darüber geredet hatte, falls er das überhaupt jemals getan hatte. Evelyn war gerührt, dass er ihr diese Geschichte so bereitwillig erzählte, denn er musste das nicht tun. Über sein Handeln war der Commodore selbst auch etwas verdutzt, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Und Ihre Mutter? Haben die Piraten auch sie ...", flüsterte Evelyn heiser. Sie traute sich nicht laut zu sprechen.

„Nein. Meine Mutter und ich gelangten heil nach England zurück. Doch anscheinend hatte meine Mutter sich auf der Fahrt eine schlimme Erkältung eingefangen und auch die Trauer um meinen Vater trug dazu bei, dass sich ihr Zustand immer weiter verschlechterte. Nach einem Jahr, in dem sie fast nur noch im Bett gelegen hatte, starb auch sie. Auf ihrer Beerdigung gab ich ihr ein Versprechen. Ich versprach ihr, ein besserer Leutnant zu werden, als der Versagen auf dem Schiff, damit niemand mehr dasselbe Schicksal wie wir erleiden muss. Und ich würde jeden Piraten, der in der Karibik sein Unwesen trieb, zur Strecke bringen." Seine Augen funkelten entschlossen und Evelyn lächelte verträumt. _Ein Sohn, der seiner Mutter an ihrem Grab ein Versprechen gibt, wie romantisch._

„Mr. Norrington, wieso sind Sie eigentlich noch nicht verheiratet?", plapperte sie einfach ihren Gedanken aus, ohne wirkliche Hintergedanken gehabt zu haben. Er sah sie etwas verdutzt an und Evelyn versuchte sich mit einem Lächeln aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Dann räusperte sich der Commodore.

„Ich widme mich im Moment mehr meinen Pflichten. Für Frauen hab ich wenig Zeit."

„Und wieso sitzen Sie dann hier und trinken mit mir Tee?", fragte sie und klimperte mit ihren langen Wimpern.

„Nun, ich ..." Ein lauter Gong unterbrach ihn. Die große Standuhr, die ebenfalls im Kaminzimmer stand, hatte gerade 21.00 Uhr geschlagen. Der Commodore blickte erst auf die Uhr und dann kurz aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war inzwischen unter gegangen und ein dunkelblauer Sternenhimmel erstreckte sich über die Karibik. „Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt gehen. Es ist immerhin schon spät." Er erhob sich und auch Evelyn stand aus dem Sessel auf. Sie begleitete ihn noch nach unten zur Tür.

„Es war ein schöner Abend. Und vielen Dank nochmals, dass Sie sich so tatkräftig für uns eingesetzt haben."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Miss Button." Norrington ergriff ihre Hand und küsste den Handrücken zum Abschied. „Ich wünsch Ihnen eine angenehme Nachtruhe." Er lächelte sich kurz an, dann drehte er sich um und ging über die Straße davon. Evelyn blickte ihm noch eine Weile nach, bis sie sich schließlich umdrehte und die schwere Haustür hinter sich schloss.

* * *

**Tortuga:**

Beckys Arm in Simjons eingehakt, gingen die beiden am Strand entlang. Nachdem Dorian den völlig verwirrten und eingeschüchterten Simjon in Beckys Arme katapultiert hatte, hatte diese ihn auch ohne ein weiteres Wort gepackt, auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und hatte die Schenke mit dem jungen Mann verlassen. Draußen war die kalte und rücksichtslose Fassade von Becky abgefallen und sie hatte Simjon sachte über den Arm gestrichen und ihm gesagt, er solle sich keine sorgen machen.

Nun spazierten sie Arm in Arm am Strand entlang. Trotz der beruhigenden Worte Beckys war Simjon leicht nervös.

„Du ... Becky ...", stotterte er, „was ..." Er klang ziemlich hilflos und Becky konnte sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Was ich jetzt mit dir vorhabe?" Sie grinste ihn wimpernklimpernd an. „Was denkst du denn?", fragte sie mit verführerischer Stimme. Simjon, der mit Frauen in dieser Hinsicht noch recht unerfahren war, stand mittlerweile der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn.

„Nun, ich ... ähm ..." Er versuchte die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme durch ein kurzes Hüsteln zu vertuschen. Doch als Becky, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, in heiteres Gelächter ausbrach, lief er bis zu den Haarwurzeln rot an.

„Mensch, Simjon!", sagte Becky, als sie sich wieder erholt hatte. „Sei nicht albern! Ich hab gar nichts vor! Ich wollte dich nur aus Scarletts Krallen befreien, was mir auch zweifellos gelungen ist. Bei der ist alles, was männlich ist, um diese Uhrzeit nicht sicher! Ich weiß nicht, wie viel zu weißt, aber deinen lieben Captain hatte sie auch schon im Bett ..."

‚_Wer hatte ihn denn noch nicht'_, dachte Simjon, als er sich an den Vorfall auf Barbados erinnerte, entschied sich dann aber für ein „Ja, ich weiß." Er grinste jetzt leicht und die Röte in seinem Gesicht verblasste allmählich. Auch Becky lächelte nun etwas verlegener. Sie liefen noch ein gutes Stück weiter, bis sie bei ein paar Felsen ankamen und sich auf ihnen nieder ließen. Eine Zeit lang hin jeder seinen Gedanken nach.

Simjon dachte daran, dass morgen wieder ein harter Arbeitstag anstand und was sie alles zu tun hatten.

Becky dachte an etwas vollkommen anderes. Sie war in Gedanken bei demjenigen, der vor langer Zeit ihr Herz gestohlen hatte.

Damals waren beide noch jung gewesen, doch sie wusste trotz allem, dass sie nur ihn so gern haben, gar lieben, konnte. Aber sie hatte sich gehütet, ihm zu sagen, was sie fühlte. Allein jeden Tag an seiner Seite sein zu dürfen, war puren Glück für sie gewesen.

Selbstverständlich war es also, dass es ihr das Herz brach, als ihr Mutter entschied, für unbegrenzte Zeit nach England zu reisen. In England angekommen träumte sie Nacht für Nacht von dem einem Jungen mit zerzausten, schwarzen Haaren und azurblauen Augen.

Und noch größer war die Enttäuschung gewesen, als sie nach Tortuga zurückgekehrt waren und sie erfuhr, dass er nicht mehr hier lebte. Von da an hatte sie jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, ihn je wieder zu sehen. Sie war zu einer Hure geworden, damit sie und ihre Mutter relativ normal leben konnten. Sie hatte ihre Jungfräulichkeit weggeworfen und ihren Körper an etliche Männer verschwendet, ohne das geringste dabei zu fühlen. Und so würde es vermutlich immer bleiben. Ihr Herz war verschlossen und würde sich nur für ihre Jungendliebe wieder öffnen können.

Becky sah Simjon von der Seite verstohlen an. Dann seufzte sie und blickte auf das im Mondschein glitzernde Meer.

Simjon ahnte nicht einmal, was sie fühlte. Sie hatte sich nie getraut, es ihm zu sagen. Und jetzt war sie schlau genug, nicht mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Sie hatte durch die vielen Nächte und den Umgang mit den Männern gelernt, dass diese eher abgeschreckt wurden, wenn ihnen eine Frau ihre Gefühle gestand. Außerdem wusste sie nicht um Simjons Gefühle, was sie ebenfalls zum Schweigen veranlasste.

„Sag mal, bist du immer so direkt und ungestüm?", durchbrach Simjon plötzlich die Stille.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie, nicht sicher auf was er hinaus wollte.

„Naja, dein Auftritt vorhin war ja nicht sehr galant, oder?" Becky lachte kurz aber unsicher auf.

„Also wenn du in diese Branche freundlich und nett bist, gehst du ganz schnell unter. Du musst rücksichtslos gegenüber deinen Rivalinnen sein, sonst sitzt du auf der Straße! Man kann sagen, hier herrscht das Gesetz des Stärkeren." Sie grinste. Auch Simjon grinste, überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Also war ich heute deine Beute, ja?" Spitzbübisch sah er sie an.

„Naja, ich wollte eigentlich ..." Jetzt war es Becky, die ins Stottern geriet, was Simjon wiederum mehr Sicherheit verlieh.

„Ich frage mich ... wie vielen ... _Kunden_ du bis jetzt hattest und ihnen ihr Geld abgeknüpft hast?"

„Das ist ja nicht gerade die feine englische Art!", tadelte Becky Simjons Frage leicht gereizt. „Ich führe nicht Buch darüber, aber du kannst mir glauben, dass jeder einzelne von ihnen zuviel war. Aber das ist nicht wichtig." Sie machte eine kurze Pause bevor sie wieder sprach. „Und, wie vielen Frauen hast du schon die Herzen gebrochen?" Sie sah Simjon mit ihren bergseegrünen Augen an, woraufhin Simjon leicht verlegen wurde und aufs Meer starrte.

„Also wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, war ich bis jetzt ein braver Junge ... und ich glaube nicht, dass jemals eine Frau wegen mir Kummer hatte ..." Er schwieg. Dieses Geständnis war ihm doch etwas peinlich gewesen.

‚_Das denkst aber auch nur du'_, dachte Becky, sagte es aber nicht. „Du bist also nicht von dem gleichen Schlag wie dein Captain?", fragte sie nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens.

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Jack ist da so 'ne Sache für sich. Er ist zwar ein toller Captain aber über seine Frauengeschichten kann man eigentlich nur den Kopf schütteln. Aber wenn er meint ..." Simjon zuckte mit den Schultern. Becky erwiderte nur ein „Ahja", freute sich aber innerlich, dass Simjon so dachte und seinem Captain in diesem Punkt nicht nacheiferte. Er war ein Pirat, aber anders als die anderen...

Sie starrten beide eine Zeit lang auf das Meer und beobachteten die Wellen, die an den Strand herangerollt kamen. Für einen Moment lang schloss Becky die Augen, atmete die frische Luft tief ein und seufzte dann laut, sodass Simjon seinen Kopf zu ihr drehte. Sie legte ihr linke Hand auf seine rechte, blickte noch immer aufs Wasser und sagte: „Ach Simjon, ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist!" Nun drehte sie sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn so herzlich an, dass Simjon ganz warm wurde. Wieso war ihm früher eigentlich nie aufgefallen wie hübsch sie war und wie gern er Becky im Grunde hatte?

Er lächelte zurück und sagte: „Ja, ich auch!"

Sie hatten noch eine Zeit lang schweigend auf den Steinen gesessen, bevor Becky festgestellt hatte, dass es schon spät war und sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Hafen machen musste. Auf halbem Weg blieb Simjon stehen.

„Warte mal."

„Was ist?", Becky wandte sich fragend um.

„Was sagst du jetzt eigentlich deiner Chefin? Ich meine, wird sie nicht sauer sein, dass du deine kostbare Zeit verschwendet hast und noch nicht mal Geld mitbringst?", er machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.

„Ja, vermutlich ... aber das ist egal.", Becky lächelte ihn beruhigend an, doch schaffte es nicht, ihn zu überzeugen.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir Ärger bekommst. Hier.", er zog einen kleinen Lederbeutel aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte ihn Becky, „Nimm das!"

Doch Becky rührte den Beutel nicht an. „Nein Simjon. Es ist in Ordnung so. Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen. Sie wird mir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."

„Ja aber ...", setzte Simjon gerade an.

„Kein aber! Ok?" Sie sah ihn entschlossen an und nur widerwillig gab Simjon Becky seine Zustimmung zu ihrer Entscheidung. „Aber trotzdem danke", sagte sie freundlich und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange. Dann wollte sie sich wieder zum Weitergehen wenden, als Simjon sie am Handgelenk festhielt. Sie drehte sich um und blickte ihn fragend an. Simjon sah sie an und in seinem Blick erkannte sie eine zuvor nicht dagewesene Entschlossenheit. Er sah sie durch seine azurblauen Augen unverwandt an, bevor er sich ihrem Gesicht langsam näherte, die Augen schloss und sie sachte auf den Mund küsste.

Becky Herz raste vor Aufregung und sie fühlte sich, als würde sie zerschmelzen. Konnte Simjon etwa ihre Gedanken lesen?

In der Tat hatte es bei Simjon, nachdem Becky ihn auf die Wange geküsst hatte, war ihm die Erkenntnis gekommen und er wusste, wenn er jetzt nicht handelte, würde er es irgendwann bereuen, seine Chance verpasst zu haben. Also hatte er frei aus dem Bauch heraus gehandelt.

Als er sich von Becky löste, blickte sie ihn wortlos an. Er wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren würde und sah sie ebenfalls schweigend an. Doch dann verzog sich ihr Mund zu einem Lächeln und Simjon wusste, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte. Er lächelte zurück, zog sie näher an sich und küsste sie erneut. Diesmal wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher und Becky vergrub eine Hand in Simjons dunklen Haaren. Die Welt um sie herum schien zu verschwinden und langsam ließen sie sich auf den feinen Sand sinken.

Tbc...


	7. Kurz vor Zwölf

**Titel: **Hinter den Schatten; Kapitel 7

**Disclaimer: **Nein, ich verdiene hiermit immer noch nichts….

**Hinweis: **Die Vorbereitungen auf der Black Pearl laufen auf Hochtouren, aber nicht nur dort…

**Beta: **Denebola -kussi-

**Anmerkung: **Ja also ich hoffe ihr hasst mich nicht, weil ich euch so lang hab warten lassen…. Aber es ging wirklich leider nicht früher….

Naja, ich hoffe, dass ihr euch trotzdem freut und mir auch weiterhin so schöne Reviews schreibt :3

**Kurz vor Zwölf**

_We're leaving together,  
But still it's farewell  
And maybe we'll come back,  
To earth, who can tell?  
I guess there is no one to blame  
We're leaving ground  
Will things ever be the same again? _

It's the final countdown  
the final countdown…

Simjon kam erst am nächsten Morgen, nachdem die Sonne aufgegangen war, auf die Black Pearl zurück. Er trällerte gut gelaunt vor sich hin und bemerkte die amüsierten Blicken der Anderen erst, als Jack ihn direkt ansprach.

„Na, da ist ja unser Turteltäubchen!" Er grinste ihn breit an. Simjon hörte auf zu summen und blickte sich leicht schockiert um. „Und, wie wars?" Jack konnte seine Neugierde nicht unterdrücken. Simjons Ohren liefen rot an und er sagte mit leicht wackeliger Stimme: „Na das wüsstest du wohl gerne, was?"

„Ja allerdings. Aber ich glaube da bin ich nicht der Einzige hier. Also raus mit der Sprache!" Die anderen Männer waren nun auch herbeigekommen, da sie sich so was nicht entgehen lassen wollten.

„Und _ich _glaube, das geht euch neugierige Bande rein gar nichts an!", fauchte Simjon und blickte Jack fest an. Er sah es nicht ein, wieso er sein Liebesleben mir der Crew diskutieren sollte. Er wusste was die anderen dachten, aber er sagte nichts weiter darüber und ließ sie glauben, was sie wollten.

„Soso, der vermeintliche Nachtschwärmer will uns also nicht verraten, wieso er erst heute Morgen auftaucht!"

„Nein, will er nicht. Und ich denke, ihr habt weitaus besseres zu tun, als euch jetzt darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen!", mischte sich Anamaria nun ein. Sie stand vor der Treppe, die nach unten führte und sah mit funkelnden Augen in die Runde. „Also macht Euch an die Arbeit, sonst könnt ihr sehen, was ihr heute zu Essen bekommt!" Sie blickte Jack noch einmal streng an. Er kannte diesen Blick und wusste, dass mit ihr nicht zu spaßen war. Anamaria zwinkerte Simjon kurz zu, bevor sie wieder unter Deck verschwand. Als sie weg war, ergriff der Captain wieder das Wort.

„Ihr habt es gehört! Ran an die Arbeit, oder wollt ihr verhungern? Ich für meinen Teil habe gerne n vollen Magen! Wenn jemand hier anderer Meinung ist, diskutiert er das mit Anamaria selbst aus! Also los, ihr faulen Hunde!" Jack konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sich Anamaria so aufspielte und das auch noch vor versammelter Mannschaft. Aber ein Loch im Magen wollte er dann doch nicht haben...

Simjon war Anamaria dankbar, dass sie die anderen Männer davon abgehalten hatte, ihm Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen und ihn über die letzte Nacht auszuquetschen. Und so machte er sich mit den anderen an die Arbeit, die weißen Segel anzumontieren; sogar Jack packte mit an.

Die Männer schafften es tatsächlich, die Black Pearl an diesem Tag weiß einzukleiden. Die neue Farbe verlieh dem Schiff eine ganz andere Aura. Und diese wollte einfach nicht wirklich zur Black Pearl passen.

„Es sieht irgendwie so ... falsch aus", fand Simjon, als er sich nach getaner Arbeit das Werk ansah. Gibbs pflichtete ihm nickend bei.

„Ja, wirkt viel zu brav ..."

„Na das war doch auch Sinn und Zweck der Sache! Sonst hätten wir das ganze auch bleiben lassen können!", erklärte Jack und trat zu den beiden.

„Ja schön und gut, Jack. Die Pearl ist soweit _verkleidet_, dass man sie vermutlich auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennen wird. Aber bei allem Respekt ... _dich _erkennt jeder ...", bemerkte Simjon und sah den Captain forsch an.

„Keine Panik, Bürschchen! Mich wird man schon nicht erkennen, immerhin bin ich Captain Jack Sparrow." Er grinste und zwinkerte den beiden zu. Egal was Jack vorhatte, sie würden es wahrscheinlich erst in aller letzter Sekunde erfahren. Aber das waren sie mittlerweile ja schon von ihm gewohnt. Und so machten sie sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, ihn durch die Mangel nehmen zu wollen.

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachte Simjon damit, tagsüber auf der Pearl das zu erledigen, was Jack ihnen auftrug und abends mit Becky zusammen zu sein. Dies war seit langem etwas, an das er sich später bestimmt gerne erinnern würde. Einfach nur mit Becky Hand in Hand spazieren zu gehen und kein Pirat sondern einfach ein ganz normaler Mann zu sein. Und Becky ging es nicht anders. Sie hätte sich in den vergangenen Jahren niemals träumen lassen, dass sie Simjon wieder sehen würde; deshalb war sie umso glücklicher, dass das Unverhoffte eingetroffen war.

Als Jack ihnen am dritten morgen eröffnete, dass sie zum Sonnenaufgang des nächsten Tages nach Port Royal aufbrechen würden, war Simjon völlig durch den Wind. Die ersten Stunden der Bekanntmachung war nichts mit ihm anzufangen. Er war ständig mit seinen Gedanken woanders – es war nicht schwer zu erraten wo – und konzentrierte sich nicht auf seine Arbeit.

„Simjon, komm doch mal achtern!", rief Jack ihm zu, als er wieder einmal ins Leere starrte. Aus den Gedanken gerissen sah er Jack einen Moment lang an, als wüsste er nicht wer er war, dann ging er vom Bug des Schiffes zu ihm.

„Aye, Captain?", fragte er lahm.

„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?" Natürlich wusste der Captain, was sich hier abspielte, tat aber lieber auf ahnungslos.

„Mit mir? Nichts ist mit mir ...", antwortete er matt.

„Ja klar, deshalb bist du auch so topfit und mit Feuereifer bei der Arbeit, was?", bemerkte Jack sarkastisch.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung!", wiederholte Simjon. Er blickte auf die See hinaus und Jack sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. _Fast hättest du mich überzeugt..._

„Du magst sie wirklich gerne, nicht wahr?"

„Wen meinst du?" Simjon wusste auf was Jack hinaus wollte aber er war sich nicht sicher ob er Lust hatte, darüber zu reden. Doch Jack ließ nicht locker.

„Ach komm, wen mein ich wohl? Bestimmt nicht den Wischmopp!"

„Becky ist ...", begann Simjon.

„Na?"

„Naja, vielleicht ist sie meine Freundin ... aber das geht dich nichts an ..."

„Und ob mich das was angeht!" Jacks Stimme war mit einem mal viel ernster geworden. „Es ist mir herzlich egal, was ihr die letzte Zeit getrieben habt und was nicht. Aber es ist mir nicht egal, wenn du hier jetzt rumhängst wie eine schlappe Flunder!" Simjon starrte ihn an. Irgendwie hatte Jack ja schon Recht, aber was erwartete er? Sollte er vollkommen uninteressiert über die Tatsache hinwegsehen, dass er sein neues Glück so schnell wieder verlassen musste?

„Es ist nur ... wir haben uns so ewig nicht gesehen und jetzt segeln wir morgen los und ich hab keine Ahnung, wann ich sie wieder sehe ... ich hab sie wirklich gern ..." Er klang irgendwie niedergeschlagen. „Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihr sagen soll, dass ich morgen wieder weg bin!"

„Und was ist, wenn wir sie einfach mitnehmen?"

„Auf der Black Pearl?"

„Nein, auf der White Pearl!"

„Ist das dein Ernst? Ich dachte du bist von Frauen an Bord nicht begeistert!"

„Ich hab lieber noch eine Frau mehr an Bord, als ein vor Liebeskummer jammerndes Nervenbündel!" Er sah Simjon an und dieser blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden. Er wusste, dass Jack Recht hatte. Aber ganz nachvollziehen, wieso er freiwillig eine Frau an Bord nehmen wollte, konnte er doch nicht. Er hatte von Gibbs erfahren, was der Captain damals für einen Aufstand gemacht hatte, bevor er auch Anamaria an Bord genommen hatte. Dies hatte jedoch eine andere Vorgeschichte gehabt, wie Simjon später mitbekommen hatte.

„Ja aber meinst du nicht, dass die anderen etwas dagegen hätten? Ich meine, von denen nimmst du nie irgendwelche Frauen mit an Bord, wieso solltest du wegen mir eine Ausnahme machen?"

„Das klingt ja fast so, als würdest du nicht wollen, dass sie mitkommt...", bemerkte Jack mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Nein, nein, auf keinen Fall!" Simjon hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich dachte nur, sie würden dann beleidigt sein oder so..."

„Die sollen nur wagen etwas zu sagen! Ich bin hier der Captain, also wird gemacht, was ich sage! Und wenn ich sage, dass wir eine Frau an Bord nehmen, dann nehmen wir eine Frau an Bord." Er verschränkte gebieterisch die Arme vor der Brust. „Also Simjon, was ist jetzt?"

„Ich werd' sie sofort fragen gehen!", sagte Simjon eifrig und eilte zur Planke, die aufs Hafendock führte. Kurz bevor er verschwand, drehte er sich noch mal um. „Danke Captain", sagte er nicht sehr laut, aber Jack verstand ihn. Dann lief er die Planke herunter.

* * *

**Oscura Noche**

Lautlos und so leicht wie eine Feder ließ sich der Leitvogel der Pájaros auf die Rehling der Oscura Noche nieder. Tan, der schon früh am Morgen an Deck war und auf das ruhige Meer blickte, hob die Hand und strich dem Tier behutsam über das schwarze Gefieder. Leise krächzend hob der Vogel den Kopf. Ein verstohlenes Lächeln huschte kaum merklich über Tans Lippen.

Er liebte diese Vögel. Schon von klein an war es ihm möglich gewesen, sich mit ihnen zu verständigen. Als Kind hatte er nie begriffen, wie das möglich war, doch als er alt genug gewesen war, hatte ihm sein Vater erzählt was es damit auf sich hatte. Tan konnte aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund mit Vögeln sprechen: Sie sollten ihm dabei helfen, später, wenn die Zeit gekommen war, dem zukünftigen „Don Celáje", so gut er konnte, auf seinem Weg zu unterstützen. Und daran hielt Tan auch fest. Er hatte Alec stets zur Seite gestanden und ihm geholfen, so weit das möglich war, und die Pájaros waren ihm dabei seit jeher eine große Hilfe gewesen.

Ivo, der Leitvogel der Pájaros, stieß einen hohen Ton aus, breitete seine großen Flügel aus und erhob sich ebenso leicht, wie er sich niedergelassen hatte, wieder in die Lüfte. Gedankenverloren starrte Tan dem Vogel nach. Die Sehnsucht, ebenfalls die Flügel auszubreiten und gemeinsam mit ihm über das Meer zu fliegen war deutlich in seinem Blick zu erkennen, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde.

Seufzend schloss Tan für einen Moment die Augen. Es war beruhigend dem Rauschen der Wellen zu lauschen. Tan bemerkte nicht einmal, wie hinter ihm die Tür zu den Kajüten aufging, Alec an Deck kam und zu ihm an die Rehling trat. Selbst als er die Augen wieder öffnete fiel ihm die Anwesenheit des anderen nicht sofort auf.

Alec sah Tan an, blickte zu den Pájaros hinauf und grinste. Er wusste genau, wie sehr Tan seine Vögel mochte. Nun räusperte sich Alec kurz, sodass Tan aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte und ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nicht alleine war. Er drehte sich sogleich um, schaute Alec überrascht an und wollte sich vor ihm verneigen, wie er sonst immer zu tun pflegte. Doch sofort legte sich Alecs Hand auf seine Schulter und hinderte ihn daran. Verwirrt sah er auf.

„Du weißt genau, dass du das nicht sollst.", sagte Alec mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Aber Don, ich...", setzte Tan an doch Alec fuhr ihm über den Mund.

„Du sollst Alec zu mir sagen. So wie immer, wenn wir unter uns sind. Nenn mir einen Grund, wieso ausgerechnet du mich mit meinem Titel anreden solltest!"

„Naja, immerhin bist _du_ derjenige, dem es bestimmt ist..."

„...Herr der Schatten zu werden, ja ich weiß. Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass mein treuester Anhänger und längster und bester Freund mich nicht mehr beim Vornamen nennen darf.", erklärte Alec ernst. „Außerdem bist du älter als ich.", fügte er grinsend hinzu. „Da komme ich mir ja älter vor als ich bin. Außerdem ist es ja noch nicht soweit. Also immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden, ok?"

Tan lächelte unsicher, nickte dann und sagte „Verstanden."

„Sehr schön. Also: wie lange dauert es noch bis wir die Insel erreichen? Weit kann es nicht mehr sein, das spüre ich."

„Ivo hat mir berichtet, dass es noch höchstens zwei Tage dauern wird, bis wir die Gewässer

vor der Insel erreichen werden.", erläuterte Tan. „Was meinst du . . . Alec . . . sind wir dann am Ziel?". Fragend sah er ihn an.

„Ich spüre, dass der Ring ganz in der Nähe sein muss. Doch inwieweit wir dann am Ziel unserer langen Suche sind, weiß selbst ich nicht.", sagte er, und in seiner Stimme Schwang ein melancholischer Ton mit. Alecs Blick schweifte daraufhin auf die See ab. Dann fuhr er mit entschlossener Stimme fort. „Aber ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass wir, wenn wir den Ring haben, nicht mehr weit davon entfernt sein können."

* * *

**Tortuga**

Simjon rannte durch die Straßen Tortugas, während er nach Becky Ausschau hielt. Er vermutete sie zunächst in der Kneipe, aus der sie ihn vor ein paar Tagen „verschleppt" hatte, fand sie dort aber nicht. Dann machte er kehrt und lief zu dem Bordell, in dem Becky arbeitete. Er wusste noch aus Kindertagen, wo es sich befand; dieses Gebäude war einfach unverkennbar. Auf dem Balkon, der sich um das Haus zog, standen einige Dirnen und hielten Ausschau nach einem Opfer für den kommenden Abend.

Simjon spürte neugierige Blicke auf sich ruhen, als er das Haus betrat. Seinen Ruf, das meist besuchteste Bordell Tortugas zu sein, hatte es zu Recht, wie Simjon beinahe überrascht feststellte. Es war mit Vorhängen und Sesseln ausgestattet und in der Mitte des Raumes, der den Salon darstellen sollte, stand ein Tresen. Hinter ihm auf einem hölzernen Stuhl mit hoher Rückenlehne saß eine etwas ältere Dame, die offensichtlich alles tat, um sich ihr Alter nicht anmerken zu lassen. Simjon musste bei ihrem Anblick unweigerlich an einen Papagei denken. Sie sah ihn interessiert an, als er sich ihr näherte.

„Hallo", sagte er mit unsicherer Stimme. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er hier finden würde was er suchte und wie er sich anschließend aus dieser prekären Lage wieder retten konnte.

„Guten Tag. Was kann ich für Euch tun?", fragte die Frau mit verführerischer Stimme und lehnte sich soweit nach vorne, dass Simjons Blick automatisch auf ihr Dekolletee fiel.

„Ich … ähm … suche jemanden.", brachte er mühsam heraus, nachdem sich seine Augen wieder dem Gesicht der Frau zugewandt hatten.

„Ach nein, tatsächlich! Das tun sie alle.", sagte die Frau herausfordernd und klimperte mit den Wimpern. Man konnte Simjon ansehen, dass es in seinem Kopf mächtig rumorte. Es wusste nicht, wie er die Frau dazu bringen konnte ihm lediglich die Antwort auf seine Frage zu geben, ohne ihm weitere Anzüglichkeiten zu unterstellen. Er versuchte sich zusammenzunehmen, um nicht Hals über Kopf wieder aus dem Bordell zu stürmen.

„Ja.", sagte er so ernst wie möglich. „Ich suche Miss Becky. Ist sie hier?", fragte er ohne Umschweifen.

„Ich weiß nicht ob sie da ist. Aber zur Not könnte ich Euch sicherlich ebenfalls behilflich sein ...", erwiderte die Frau, woraufhin sich etwas in Simjon vor Ekel zusammenzog.

„Das ist wirklich nett von dir, Amanda, aber ich glaub das übernehme doch lieber ich." Becky hatte glücklicherweise den letzten Teil des Gespräches mitbekommen und kam sofort die Treppe hinunter. Simjon hatte schon lange nicht eine solch große Erleichterung gespürt wie in diesem Moment.

„Lass uns gehen.", sagte sie unvermittelt, und ignorierte den erbosten Blick ihrer Chefin geflissentlich, als sie Simjon's Hand nahm und mit ihm das Bordell verließ.

Draußen angekommen gingen sie eine Straße entlang, die aus der Stadt hinaus führte. Da sich das Bordell am Stadtrand befand, hatten sie nach kurzer Zeit den Trubel der Menschen hinter sich gelassen. Kurz darauf zog er sie an sich und küsste sie sachte auf den Mund.

„Hi.", sagte er leise und lächelte sie an. Becky strich ihm daraufhin vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen und sie setzten sich auf einen nahegelegenen, umgestürzten Baumstamm.

„Was wolltest du da drin?", fragte sie ihn.

„Eine heiße Nacht mit deiner Chefin natürlich", sagte Simjon prompt und kassierte einen Hieb mit dem Ellebogen, worauf er laut zu lachen begann. „Na was hab ich da drin wohl gewollt?" Er sah Becky an, die ihn anschmunzelte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Backe drückte. Dann nahm sie seine Hand in ihre und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Schön, dass du mich da raus geholt hast, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit."

„Ja, finde ich auch." Er seufzte. Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte er: „Ich muss mit dir reden ..."

Der klang seiner Stimme verriet Becky, dass es sich um etwas Ernstes handeln musste. Sie setzte sich auf und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Was ist los?"

„Wir ... wir reisen ab ...", sagte Simjon mit trauriger Stimme. Becky sah ihn überrumpelt an. In ihren Augen konnte er sehen, dass sie fieberhaft überlegte, was sie nun sagen sollte. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sie ihm antwortete

„Naja, ihr könnt ja nicht ewig auf Tortuga bleiben ... irgendwann würde die Royal Navi bestimmt auch unseren Hafen hier überprüfen…"

„Ja schon." Simjon lächelte matt. „Wir legen morgen früh ab."

„Was? So eilig hast du es, von mir weg zu kommen?" Sie sah ihn an und blickte anschließend ins Leere.

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Das weißt du." Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste diese behutsam. Becky schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann sah sie ihn an.

„Ja ich weiß.", flüsterte sie und legte ihre andere Hand auf seine.

„Ich würde ja hier bei dir bleiben. Aber Jack würde den Teufel tun, als mich hier zu lassen!"

„Ich würde mir wirklich wünschen mit dir hier auf Tortuga leben zu können, aber ich kann von dir nicht verlangen, deinen Lebenstraum für eine Frau aufzugeben."

„Wenn ich könnte, würde ich es tun!" Sie erkannte in seinen Augen, dass er es ehrlich meinte. Sie wusste, wie viel ihm die Seefahrt bedeutete; aber jetzt erkannte sie vollends, wie wichtig _sie_ ihm war.

„Danke", sagte sie lächelnd und küsste ihn. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Endlich hatte sich das erfüllt, von dem sie immer geträumt hatte und von dem sie nie geglaubt hat, dass es wahr werden könnte. Sie wollte sich nicht schon wieder von ihm trennen müssen. Doch festhalten konnte sie ihn auch nicht. Sie wollte ihn nicht Tag für Tag sehnsüchtig aufs Meer starren sehen, in dem Wissen, dass es ihre Schuld war, dass er nicht dort draußen sein kann. Sie liebte ihn, das wusste sie. Und ihr war klar, wenn sie ihn liebte, würde sie ihn gehen lassen müssen. Eine verstohlene Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter, doch Simjon bemerkte es nicht.

„Komm mit mir!", hörte Becky ihn plötzlich leise flüstern.

„Was?", fragte sie ihn irritiert.

„Komm mit mir!", wiederholte er etwas lauter und sah sie mit klaren, blauen Augen an.

„Wohin?", fragte sie überrumpelt.

„Auf die Pearl!"

„Was?" Sie schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du das einfach entscheiden kannst. Dein Captain wird sicher dagegen sein." Sie verstand ihn nicht. Wollte er sie auf den Arm nehmen?

„Du würdest dich wundern ...", erwiderte Simjon und sah sie vielsagend an.

„Wieso?", fragte sie, immer noch leicht verunsichert.

„Es war Jacks Idee, dich mitzunehmen. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubt er, es wäre besser für die Crew ..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann umklammerte er Becky Hände wieder mit seinen und sah sie mit glänzenden Augen an. „Aber so können wir immerhin zusammen sein! Ist das nicht toll?"

Becky starrte ihn an. Dann brachte sie ein leises „Ja." heraus. Simjon wollte sie mit auf die Pearl nehmen? War das wirklich sein Ernst?

„Heißt das, dass du mitkommst?", fragte Simjon sicht- und hörbar aufgeregt. Seine Stimme bebte vor Freude. „Wirklich?"

Becky schaute in seine azurblauen Augen, in denen so viel Liebe, Hoffnung und Erwartung lagen. Und sie wusste, dass sie diese Augen jeden Morgen nach dem Aufwachen würde anblicken wollen; dass sie so gern seine Liebe erwidern, diese Hoffnungen erfüllen und diese Erwartungen mit ihm teilen wollte.

Es war Simjon ernst, das war ihr klar. Und sie war sich auch bewusst, was das für sie bedeuten würde. Sie würde endlich hier weg kommen. Nach so langer Zeit würde sie ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen können und einer neuen Zukunft entgegenblicken. Und das mit dem Mann an ihrer Seite, dem ihr Herz solange sie denken kann gehörte.

Das war das, was sie sich erhofft, aber nie wirklich daran geglaubt hatte; Tortuga sein lassen zu können.

Doch in all ihrer Euphorie machte sich plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihr breit, das sie nicht ignorieren konnte. Tortuga zu verlassen hieß gleichzeitig auch, ihre Mutter zurück lassen zu müssen. Und mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie unmöglich mitgehen konnte.

Seit ihrer Kindheit war ihre Mutter der einzige Mensch gewesen, auf den sie sich hatte stützen können, der ihr immer und in jeder noch so schwierigen Lage Halt gab. Sie hatten alles gemeinsam durchgestanden. Von der Überfahrt nach England und wieder zurück bis hin zu der mehr oder weniger notwendigen „Arbeit" im Bordell.

Ihre Mutter war ihre beste Freundin. Und genauso eng wie ihr Band zu ihrer Mutter war, war es auch von Becky's Mutter zu ihr. Becky würde es nicht übers Herz bringen, sie im Stich zu lassen. Sie konnte sie jetzt nicht einfach Sang- und Klanglos zurücklassen, nur weil ein Mann ihr dazu die Gelegenheit gab.

Becky nahm Simjons Hand in ihre und atmete tief ein, als würde sie sich für das wappnen, was sie jetzt tun musste.

„Simjon, ich liebe dich, das weißt du. Und du weißt auch, dass ich im Moment nichts lieber tun würde, als das alles hier hinter mir zu lassen. Aber…", sie stockte leicht und spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „…ich kann nicht... Du wirst ohne mich gehen müssen."

„Das kann ich aber nicht!" Simjon verstand nicht, wie es zu dieser Situation kommen konnte. Er selbst war vor knapp fünf Monaten einfach so von Tortuga fortgesegelt, ohne das je bereut zu haben. Zugegeben, er hatte niemanden mehr dort gehabt, der ihn hätte aufhalten können oder an den er sich besonders gebunden gefühlt hat. Trotzdem, sie beide waren in den letzten Tagen so glücklich gewesen, dass er sich nicht hat vorstellen können, dass es etwas Wichtigeres als das gäbe. Sie haben soviel Glück miteinander geteilt, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wie er ohne sie an seiner Seite je wieder würde lächeln können.

„Du bist stark, das schaffst du schon.", versuchte Becky ihn zu ermutigen, aber mit ihrer tränen ersticken Stimme gelang ihr das nur halbherzig.

Simjon schnaubte sie verstört an. „Wieso?"

„Die Seefahrerei, Pirat sein…. Das ist dein Leben. Und meins ist, so sehr ich es teilweise auch verabscheuen mag, hier auf Tortuga. Meine Mum würde es hier alleine bestimmt nicht aushalten. Und ehrlich gesagt, ich will ihr das auch nicht zumuten. Man braucht eine harte Schale, um hier überleben zu können und ich befürchte, die hat sie nicht mehr." Sie machte eine Pause. „Irgendwann kommst du wieder hierher und dann holst du mich von hier fort. Bis dahin weißt du, dass ich auf dich warten werde…", endete sie leise.

Simjon konnte und wollte Beckys Entscheidung nicht akzeptieren, aber ihm würde wohl oder übel Nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Er saß einfach nur da und starrte sie ungläubig an. Becky blickte nun stumm gerade aus, während ihr die Tränen noch immer über die Wangen liefen. Simjon seufzte schwer und legte schließlich seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und beide blieben noch eine Weile, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Irgendwann lief ihm eine heimliche Träne über seine Wange. Er wollte ja auch nicht, dass Becky ihre Mutter zurückließ und er ihr unglückliches Gesicht Tag für Tag ertragen müsste, mit dem Wissen, dass er sie in diese Lage gebracht hatte. Nachdem er diesen Gedanken fasste, räusperte sich Simjon und Becky sah zu ihm auf. Ihre Tränen waren inzwischen getrocknet, einen glücklichen Eindruck machten sie jedoch beide nicht. Er blickte sie an und in seinem Blick lagen die Erinnerungen der vergangenen Tage.

„Ich werde dich vermissen.", sagte er leise.

Tbc….


End file.
